Amor de Elíseos (18)
by kleopever
Summary: Porque si en vida Afrodita y Eros no te molestaron la existencia, cabe la posibilidad que después de esta lo hagan porque ellos no dejan ni a las almas en paz. Advertencia esta historia contendrá. Chicoxchico Yaoi, gay como le quieran llamar, y lemmon. Perteo
1. Prólogo

El hijo del dios de los mares se revolvía entre sus sabanas soltando gemidos de placer, su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y parecía bullir con todas las sensaciones que le provocaba el tacto de su acompañante, parecía saber exactamente donde tocar y cuanta presión hacer para producir solo más y más placer, su boca era tan caliente y lo tenia tan acalorado, soltó un gruñido gutural.

\- Tranquilo Tessy que apenas estoy empezando - susurraba con voz suave y potente en su oído provocandole escalofríos, el sudor recorría su cuerpo igual que la lengua de él por su cuello, la respiración del hijo del mar se volvía mas pesada solo lo quería el, deseaba su cuerpo, lo deseaba demasiado, deseaba que estuviera dentro de él.

\- Hazlo ya ... por favor - suplicaba entre suspiros y gemidos el otro en respuesta solo apretó mas su miembro, esto provoco espasmos en el hijo de Poseidón y que mordiera su mano tratando de acallar los gemidos mas sonoros que querían salir de su boca.

\- No te contengas, quiero oírte - susurraba su acompañante y gentilmente quitaba su mano de su boca para plantar un beso en sus labios, lo que solo provoco que el otro no resistiera más y se viniera en su mano - Eso es ser malo Tessy - decía con cierto reproche el y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja - Te voy a castigar por eso - reía suavemente en su oído.

\- Hazlo... Perseo...

El hijo de Poseidón se despertó sobresaltado al soltar de sus labios aquel nombre, su respiración era agitada, miro hacia todos los lados estaba solo, estaba en su habitación completamente solo. Se volvió a tirar contra su cama y paso sus manos con frustración por su rostro.

\- ¿Que me paso? - su respiración seguía irregular y comenzó a percatarse que el no era el único despierto, sus ropas estaban mojadas, se volvió a sentar y se descubrió de las cobija. Soltó un juramento viendo las sabanas llenas del líquido blanquinoso - No, no, no Teseo NO - se reprocho pasándose las manos por la cara y echándose nuevamente a la cama y viendo al techo.

¡¿Que carajos le pasaba?! se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos ¡Él no podía estar soñando esas cosas! comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama sin saber que hacer, hasta que su erección le dolió por no ser atendida, recordandole así amablemente que ese sueño lo había excitado por completo ¡El no debía excitarse! se volvió a sentar y gruño de rabia, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para poder acabar con esto y volver a dormir tratando de olvidar todo. Él no podía soñar eso con su mejor amigo, él no debía.

Cuando estuvo ahí, trato por todos los medios de no pensar en su amigo mientras su mano hacia su trabajo pero su cerebro estúpido no colaboraba, era un momento excelente para que su corta atención se extendiera y solo pensara en él, así que todo lo que podia imaginar era la batalla que habia tenido con el esa tarde. Una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo donde el hijo de Zeus habia terminado encima de él y con esa imagen mental de su amigo, sudado y respirando en su oído agitado, pudo lograr venirse y que su miembro dejara de doler.

\- Estúpido sueño - se recosto contra la pared del baño y trato de calmarse, maldecia internamente a morfeo, ¡¿Por que le mandaba esos sueños?! el no queria de esa forma a Perseo, ¡Era su amigo! solo eso... ¡si! solo eso, dejo de estar contra la pared y camino de vuelta a su cama, la cual aún tenía sus fluidos, ese era otro asunto que tenia que arreglar - Demonios - farfullo y comenzo a sacarlas y hacerlas una sola bola, solo rogaba que sus hermanos no hayan escuchado su penosa situación, proque estaba seguro que el nombre que dijo al final del sueño no le salio exactamente en un susurro.

Con cuidado salio de la habitacion y bajo despacio las escaleras hasta la zona de lavanderia, ¿lo mas molesto del asunto? le tocaba lavarlas a él si no queria que nadie más notara lo que habia hecho, con cuidado coloco todo de forma silenciosa el bulto de sábanas dentro del aparatejo que había hecho poner su padre.

\- ¿Como funcionaba esto? - murmuro viendo todos los botones que tenia, la verdad cuando les habian explicado el funcionamiento del aparato el no habia prestado atención porque justo había entrado por la ventana una Bonita mariposa, de verdad que era bonita, aún recordaba sus colores y que la había perseguido hasta el lago del castillo.

Donde se había encontrado con Perseo, quien le había sonreído, con es Bonita y perfecta sonrisa, aquella sonrisa parecía tan Blanca y espléndida como la espuma de mar y a él le encantaba el mar. Si por Teseo fuera el viviría en el mar con su padre, pero gracias a una estúpida ley apenas y había podido visitarlo un par de veces cuando estuvo vivo.

Si porque ahora ya no vivía más, había muerto en una de sus misiones, hacia tanto de eso que ya no la recordaba, bueno tampoco es que su THDA ayudara demasiado, en especial porque el de él era muy fuerte, lo que lo llevó a pensar que se le olvidaba algo.

\- Teseo - dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que de un respingo, ahora recordó que es lo que estaba haciendo y no que uno de sus hermanos haya despertado no estaba ayudando en nada a aquello. Trago saliva - ¿Qué haces Teseo? Es muy tarde o muy temprano para poner a funcionar el aparato eso -

\- Estuve tomando y comiendo en la cama y se regó en las sábanas, pero no queria dar molestias así que las estoy lavando- mintió lo mejor que podía cerrando la tapa del aparato para lavar.

\- Que raro, lo has hecho otras veces y no te has tomado esa molestia - dijo otra voz a sus espaldas, si Teseo no estuviera ya muerto tal vez le estaría rogando a su tío Hades que se lo lleve en ese momento solo para no tener que darle la cara a sus hermanos.

\- Pues para todo hay una primera vez querido Orión- respondió tratando de averiguar aún cómo funcionaba el aparejo este.

\- Si como también la primera vez que gritas a viva voz, Hazlo Perseo - el rostro de Teseo se encendió en todos los colores. Ahora menos les iba a dar la cara a sus hermanos.

\- Ah y no olvides los gemidos y gruñidos Bele - señalo con voz divertida Orión y Teseo oculto su rostro entre sus manos, sintió a sus hermanos rodearlo.

\- Tranquilo no le diremos a Perseo - susurró Belerofonte mientras apretaba los botones de la máquina y la hacía funcionar.

\- Pero deberías decirle a papá que ponga un hechizo anti sonidos en tu habitación- Orión golpeo gentilmente el hombro de Teseo que aún se negaba a darles la cara ¡Maldito sea Morfeo! ¡Maldito sus estúpidos sueños!


	2. 1

Aclaraciones, Perseo se ve como un chico de unos 19 años y Teseo como de unos 17.

En un lugar escondido entre las islas de los bienaventurados se encuentra una pequeña isla donde se alzan tres imponentes castillos los cuales están destinados a los hijos de los tres grandes para que vivan ahí una vez que lleguen a los Elíseos. En el gran castillo hecho de diamantes y mármol blanco llegaban a vivir los hijos del gran rey del olimpo, en el castillo de color obsidiana adornado con toda clase de joyas preciosas se supone que llegan los hijos del gran rey del inframundo pero no muchos han llegado ahí, en el castillo no tan ostentoso como el primero pero tan bello como ellos, hecho de piedras que parecían sacadas del fondo del océano (tal vez porque así era) llegaban los hijos del rey de los Mares, es ahí donde llegaban sus hijos, al menos tres de ellos aún estaban ahí.

Teseo era por mucho el hijo más inquieto e hiperactivo que había tenido Poseidón, (el Dios de los mares, portador de tormentas, removedor de tierra y padre de los caballos) también uno de los que más había tenido amoríos y esparcido genes (como solía decir su hermano inmortal Tritón) pero hay algo que nadie sabia y es que había una razón por la cual Teseo había tenido tantos amoríos y no era como sus hermanos fiel a una sola pareja. Y eso es que Teseo nunca se había enamorado del todo de nadie.

Pero en este momento el antiguo rey de Atenas estaba teniendo problemas, anoche había tenido un sueño no apto para menores, eso tenía su cosa mala, la fea y la peor.

La mala: Había despertado con una erección que le dolía de lo excitado que había estado por el sueño.

La fea: El causante de aquello había sido su mejor amigo el hijo de Zeus Perseo.

La peor: ¡Había gritado su nombre! y ¡Sus hermanos lo había escuchado!

Ahora se encontraba hecho bolita en su cama totalmente avergonzado por todo, el nunca, nunca ¡Nunca! se había sentido avergonzado por algo. Pero ahora sentía que no podía verle la cara a nadie. Sus cobijas eran su única salvación.

\- Sal ya Teseo - decía la voz de su hermano semigigante mientras tocaba la puerta, llevaba cerca de media hora haciendo eso pero no Teseo no iba a abrir, ¡El tenía dignidad! ¡El no iba a dejar que lo vean así! ¡Nunca!

\- Vamos Tes no fue tan malo - trataba de consolar Belerofonte desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero Teseo no era estúpido, sabia perfectamente que se estaba aguantando la risa de haberlo visto rojo de la vergüenza.

\- Esto pudo pasarle a cualquiera Tes - consolaba Orión, esa si era una consolación real, no como la de Belerofonte pero aún así el no iba a salir.

Es que ¿por qué demonios tenía que haber soñado con él ? ¿Por qué había gritado su nombre? el no sentía nada por su amigo, ni siquiera atracción sexual, estaba seguro de eso, aunque... bueno si lo pensaba bien su amigo estaba como quería, unos hermosos pectorales, un cabello negro sedoso y unos ojos azules como el cielo que quería que solo lo vieran a él y a nadie más y hacían que una electricidad recorra tu cuerpo cuando... ¡¿Pero qué carajos pensaba?!

\- No no no no - comenzó a murmurar mientras negaba con la cabeza, el no podía pensar en esas cosas. Perseo era su amigo y nada más, el único que aguantaba sus berrinches y que sabía como controlarlo cuando el THDA lo ponía insoportable, el que estaba ahí cuando sentia que extrañaba todo lo del mundo en tierra... - Maldito seas Perseo - mascullo entre dientes encogiéndose más entre las sábanas.

\- Vamos Tes sal de una vez o ¿tendré que llamar a Papá para que te saque? - decía su hermano Orión, el podía reconocer su voz, era más suave y gentil con respecto a la de Belerofonte que era un poco más gruesa.

\- Y de paso le contamos el porqué se encerró- escucho decir a Belerofonte y eso hizo que en el acto se quitara las cobijas y se levantara de la cama.

\- No le van a decir nada- una vez más sentia su rostro arder.

\- Bueno al menos ahora sabemos que estas bien - dijo Orión- Y no te preocupes que este no le dirá nada a papá- espeto el antiguo cazador y Teseo por alguna razón suspiró aliviado.

\- si no le diré nada... a papá- dijo Belerofonte y Teseo pudo detectar su plan no por algo había recibido la bendición de Atenea, aunque ahora esa diosa no era de su agrado.

\- Ni a Perseo - aclaró Orión y se escuchó un golpe, también un quejido de parte de su otro hermano, Teseo volvió a suspirar aliviado.

\- Ni a Perseo - repitió con desgano Belerofonte y Teseo abrió la puerta.

\- Enserio no digan nada, por favor- mordió su labio, era la primera vez en su vida o no vida, que se sentía cohibido e inseguro.

\- No pasará nada hermano - aseguró su rubio hermano y le pego un codazo a Belerofonte que le dio en el pecho.

\- No le diremos a nadie - aseguró el otro sobandose el pecho por el golpe recibido- Pero no se que harás hoy -

\- ¿De qué hablas? - cuestiono con interés Teseo viendo al otro que sonrio de lado dando a entender que él estaba en algún problema por alguna razón.

\- Hoy tienes entrenamiento con Perseo, te citas con él siempre estos dos días a la semana, es decir ayer y hoy - le recordó Belerofonte y Teseo quiso ser un Alma de los campos Asfodelos para no tener que estar ahí, ese entrenamiento iba a ser de lo más incómodo si a cada rato iba a recordar aquello, de solo recordarlo se sentia incómodo.

\- Eso es verdad ¿cómo le vas a hacer Teseo? y además tenemos la fiesta de los hijos de Baco esta noche - le recordó Orión y si esto se ponía cada vez mejor y mejor. Teseo deseo volver a la seguridad de sus cobijas y olvidarse que existía, no mejor aún deseo tener una máquina del tiempo y decirse así mismo que no vaya a los Elíseos, golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta de su habitación.

¿Cómo le iba a hacer ahora? él nunca había faltado a un entrenamiento con Perseo desde que los habían arreglado, le gustaba entrenar con él pero ¿Y ahora? ese iba a ser un largo larguísimo y tortuoso entrenamiento, además que prometió ir con él a la fiesta pues su ex esposa, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Androgina? ¿Andreina? bah no recordaba, esa iba a estar ahí y Perseo tenía ganas de verla porque era su buena amiga.

Amigo el ratón del queso e igual se lo come, pensó con fastidio el antiguo rey de Atenas y después sacudió la cabeza ¿Que había sido ese pensamiento? ¿celos?... No que va, el no podía sentir eso, porque lo que sentía por Perseo no era amor, era atracción sexual y nada más, si, si había que ponerle un nombre a aquello, era eso Atracción sexual y solo eso y seguro se iba con mantenerse alejado de él.

\- No iré al entrenamiento, le diré que visite a una hija de Hecate y que alguna posión me enfermo- se encogió de hombros aunque mordía su labio dando a denotar que no estaba para nada seguro de esto.

\- Eso no lo va a convencer - dijeron sus dos hermanos al mismo tiempo y Teseo suspiró sabia que no era así pero no tenía otra opción, el no podía estar en ese entrenamiento.

\- Ya lo sé ¿pero que más hago? hasta que me pase esto sea lo que sea, no puedo estar cerca de él- entro nuevamente a su habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro jugando con el broche de tortuga que tenía en su túnica.

\- Pero ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él con exactitud? - inquirió Orión sentadose en el borde de la cama de su hermano y viendo como este caminaba de un lado a otro.

\- Atracción sexual seguramente, por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos- mordio con fuerza su labio y apretaba su broche casi haciéndolo caer.

\- Pues vaya que te pego fuerte esa atracción- dijo Belerofonte sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

Tenia que ser atracción sexual, Teseo no le encontraba otra explicación a aquel sueño, bueno el había tenido varios sueños húmedos en su vida, eso algo totalmente natural ¿la diferencia? el siempre era el activo en el sueño, menos en este. Claro que eso no se los iba a decir a sus hermanos, los detalles del sueño se los reservaba. Por pudor (la sola palabra le daba gracia) y vergüenza (otra cosa que no había sentido nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando fue encontrado con esa princesa en... bueno ya)

\- Es que llevamos años entrenando juntos y yendo de conquistas juntos, por eso siento esa atracción por él - explicó Teseo y no se percato de la mirada que cruzaron esos dos - Además que ayer tuvimos entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y seguro que eso fue el detonante de todo esto - hizo un arco con sus manos y los otros soltaron una risa, el fruncio el ceño - ¿Qué les parece gracioso? -

\- Que ninguno de los dos cree que esto sea solo atracción sexual Teseo - dijo Orión arqueando una ceja y Teseo solo fruncio más el ceño.

\- Si hubieras visto la cara que ponías al contar todo lo que haces junto con Perseo entenderías que estas equivocado en tu pensamiento- Teseo hizo un mohín.

\- No puse ninguna cara en especial- espeto de mal humor porque sus hermanos crean que esto fuera algo más que atracción.

\- Claro que sí y no es la primera vez que la pones Teseo - aseguró el rubio acostándose en la cama de su hermano - Cada que hablas de él tus ojos brillan con emoción-

\- Me emocionan las peleas que tengo con él- se excusó el azabache y sus dos hermanos rieron.

\- Y la sonrisa boba que pones cuando el te dice que va a venir para entrenar - señaló Belerofonte.

\- O como cuando te pones a saltar por todo el lugar cuando el dice que vendrá a dormir- indicó Orión.

\- O cuando te dice para que vayan a una fiesta juntos.

\- O cuando estás deprimido por extrañar el mundo mortal y el viene solo a hacerte compañía.

\- Hermanos estúpidos- mascullo el antiguo rey de Atenas mientras se iba de la habitación, un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas para el sus hermanos se equivocaban, el no podía sentir nada más que atracción, ellos se equivocaban.

Claro que sí, lo hacían ¡Porque el no podía sentir amor! ¡Él Nunca! ¡Nunca! iba a sentir eso por otra persona y menos, su mejor amigo, eso era un cliché y el no iba a caer en eso, el había huido siempre de las garras de Afrodita y de Eros, no lo habían atrapado en vida, no lo iban a atrapar ahora en los Elíseos ¡No!.


	3. 2

Teseo se encontraba en la cocina del castillo que compartía con sus hermanos, había buscado algo de agua, el agua era lo mejor cuando estaba nervioso si. Tomo a sorbos largos muchos vasos con agua hasta que logro pasar el ardor que sentia en su rostro, también calmo la tormenta que sentía su estómago (misma que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Perseo) respiró hondo.

\- Bien tengo que llamarlo - susurro y se encaminó a una de las fuentes que tenían en la casa para llamar por Iris a su padre, ya la tenía en frente pero aquella tormenta volvió con fuerza y se alejó de ahí, vio hacia fuera por la ventana de la cocina. Tal vez un paseo lo calmará de todo.

Salio por la puerta trasera y camino hasta el bonito lago que poseían y se sento a la orilla de este y trató de respirar con tranquilidad y calmar su estómago, vio su reflejo y su hermoso cerebro comenzó a dibujar la imagen de Perseo cerca suyo.

Su rostro se encendió en todos los colores pues no es que exactamente el de la visión cargara mucha ropa.

\- No no no no - cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos y se agachó sobre su regazo y trató de calmar su respiración, en este instante maldecía a Hades y su nueva propaganda "Ven a los Elíseos y disfruta toda la experiencia de estar vivo sin estarlo" que había implementado hace un par de años - Maldito tío Hades -

\- Es muy temprano para comenzar con las maldiciones Tessy - Teseo se tensó al instante de escuchar esa voz que estaba a uno de sus lados, obviamente no era de ninguno de sus hermanos. Era la persona que lo tenía así- ¿Por qué no estás listo para el entrenamiento Tes? - si era el antiguo rey de Micenas, lo vio de reojo, venía con su armadura y estaba guardando su espada en el cinto como lo hacia siempre.

Su pelo estaba desordenado, la armadura le quedaba demasiado bien y pegada al cuerpo, su escultural cuerpo. Su mente le hizo el favor de recordarle ese hermoso sueño.

\- Tranquilo Tessy apenas estoy empezando- el recuerdo de su voz diciendo esas palabras hizo que se ruborizara hasta las orejas y volviera a esconder su rostro contra sus piernas.

¡Maldito Sueño! ¡Maldito Pensamiento que llegaba justo ahora! pensaba mientras rogaba que el no se acercara más, pero aquello no era posible podía sentir su aroma a ozono cada vez más cerca.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Tessy? - ¿Por qué Skata usaba ese tono? estaba usando un tono dulzón y pasó sus manos por su cabello ¡Daimones!. Teseo se puso de pie de inmediato y se alejó de su amigo, este se lo quedó viendo extrañado.

\- Si estoy perfecto Perseo - respondió con toda la tranquilidad que su cuerpo le permitió (es decir ninguna), sus manos temblaban ligeramente, el haber sentido su aroma y el roce de su mano en su cabello habían encendido todas sus alerta y activado a su estupido corazón.

\- ¿Seguro? - volvió a decir con ese tono dulzón que solo usaba cuando estaba preocupado por alguien, aunque a decir verdad no se lo había escuchado con nadie más ¿eso lo hacía especial? sacudió la cabeza, en que cosas pensaba- ¿No estas bien entonces? -

\- Estoy perfecto Perseo - se alejó un poco más de él para que no notara lo nervioso que le ponía su cercanía.

\- Bien, entonces vamos a entrenar - el antiguo rey de Micenas sonreía y Teseo suspiró, no podía ir a ese entrenamiento.

\- No, no, hoy no voy a entrenar, lo siento- respondió a la petición del otro, Perseo frunció el ceño, Teseo lo sabia sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no? acabas de decir que estas bien Tessy - Teseo lo vio de reojo, el antiguo asesino de Medusa no era la persona más paciente del mundo y a veces se enojaba con mucha facilidad.

\- Tengo una cita con una hija de Hecate, justo en un momento- murmuró, era la mejor mentira que se le ocurría en este momento, Perseo lo veía aún con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Vas a dejar el entrenamiento por una de tus conquistas? - pregunto sin poder creérselo y es que por muchas conquistas que el hijo de Poseidón tuviera nunca se había perdido un entrenamiento con su amigo.

\- Si es que me tomo desprevenido y deje la cita para hoy sin querer- se excusó por fin viendo a su amigo a la cara, el ardor de su rostro ya había pasado (o confiaba en que hubiera pasado).

\- Pues cancela - espeto de mal humor el hijo de Zeus y el hijo de Poseidón tragó saliva.

\- No no puedo, ya sería la segunda vez que le hago ese desplante y sabes como se ponen las hijas de Hecate si se llegan a molestar con uno - sus manos seguían temblando, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que tenía Perseo sobre él. El hijo de Zeus estaba molesto, demasiado molesto.

\- Te espero en la arena de entrenamiento Teseo y es la última palabra- se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dioses detestaba cuando se ponía así de mandón y enojado. Lo vio irse y una vez que estuvo lejos, las piernas de Teseo lo dejaron caer al piso.

El antiguo rey de Ateneas estaba en más problemas que antes, ahora tenia que ir si o si al entrenamiento porque si no iba despertar la ira de Perseo y aquello no era bonito. Teseo deseo una vez más no estar en los Elíseos. Tal vez podía... no no podia, Perseo lo buscaría por todos lo Elíseos si le tocaba hacerlo, al antiguo rey de Micenas no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, le había quedado bien pegado ese papel de rey.

Teseo se levantó con resignación del suelo, aquel iba a ser uno de esos días bien largos, con un entrenamiento tortuoso y para rematar una Bacanal, porque así eran las fiestas de los hijos de Dioniso y Baco, Bacanales que duraban días. Camino como los condenados a los campos de castigos que a cometido el peor de los crímenes hacia el castillo.

Teseo regreso al castillo, fue directo a su habitación, sus hermanos ya no estaban ahí, con desgano comenzó a buscar su armadura y su espada. Era la primera vez en su no vida que no tenía ánimos ni emoción alguna para ir a entrenar, no se sentía como de costumbre.

Se acomodó las correas de la pechera de su armadura y también la protección de sus brazos y piernas. Se miró al espejo que tenía en su habitación.

\- No pienses en el sueño y puede que todo salga bien - susurro para si mismo dándose todos los ánimos que podía (es decir ninguno), se dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta de su habitación tomando su espada.

Bajo despacio las escaleras y lo vio, Perseo estaba parado en la puerta de en frente con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido con enojo.

\- Ya estoy - fue todo lo que dijo manteniendo su distancia del hijo de Zeus.

\- Bien y espero que hayas cortado comunicación con esa hija de Hecate- espeto el azabache de ojos azules y el de ojos verde mar asintió, se sentía regañado. El de ojos azules salió primero por la puerta y el hijo de Poseidón lo siguió guardando su distancia.

Suspiro mientras veía su espalda ir delante él, espalda que en el sueño se veía... Nego rápidamente con la cabeza no debía pensar en ese sueño, no no no debía hacerlo, debía olvidarlo eso era lo mejor.

\- Apresúrate Teseo - su amigo sonaba de mejor humor ahora, había descruzado sus brazos y los había puesto en su nuca mientras caminaba ¿se le habia pasado el enojo? esperaba que si. Seguía sus pasos hasta que llegaron delante de la arena de entrenamiento, sus padres habían hecho poner una para todos los hijos de los tres grandes.

Entraron en el gran establecimiento, que alguna vez albergó a muchos de los hijos de los tres pero la mayoría de ellos había elegido renacer y volver al mundo mortal, excepto ellos cuatro. Los tres de Poseidón y el de Zeus habían decidido que dejarían aquellas proezas históricas para los futuros héroes, que ellos ya merecían un descanso.

\- Tessy - sintió que chasqueban unos dedos delante de sus ojos, se fijo que ya se habían detenido y que estaban dentro de la arena, los ojos azules de sus amigo lo veían fijamente, asiendo le sentir una electricidad en la espalda, se estremeció - ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? ¿Estas molesto porque te hice cortar tu cita con esa hija de Hecate? -

\- Si, estoy bien - trago saliva desviando la mirada de la azul del otro no podía sostenerle la mirada demasiado tiempo - No importa esa hija de Hecate, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de ella - tal vez porque no existía ninguna hija de Hecate, el se fijo que Perseo sonrió como si le alegrara saber que ni recordaba su nombre.

\- Bueno, vamos a entrenar, tal vez hagamos otro entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo al final, el de ayer estuvo bien - Perseo cargó con su espada al hombro y caminó al centro de la arena dándole la espalda al hijo de Poseidón.

El azabache de ojos mar se alegró de que se alejara, porque sentía que otra vez era el magma de los volcanes que descansaban en el fondo del mar, ¡No quería otro entrenamiento de cuerpo! ¡No! sus nervios no lo iban a resistir, apenas y estaban resistiendo esto y ni siquiera habían empezado.

\- ¡Vamos Tessy! - llamo su atención el hijo de Zeus que ya estaba preparado para la práctica.

\- Padre ayuda - susurro mientras caminaba hacia lo que sería el peor enfrentamiento que habría de tener en su no vida.

Apenas llego ahí, Perseo le envió un tajo que apenas pudo parar, cambio y le envio una barrida que no pudo bloquear y le dio en un costado, el hijo de Zeus atacaba y atacaba enserio, mientras que el hijo de Poseidón este día solo huía y defendía, evitando lo más posible el contacto visual y el toque del otro.

Tajo

Esquivaba

Barrida

Rodar en el piso.

Estocada.

Caer al suelo.

Le había dado.

\- ¿Que te pasa hoy Tessy? - cuestiono el hijo de Zeus poniéndose a su lado en cuclillas después de que le hiriera en un costado.

\- Nada - murmuró tendiendose en el suelo y evitando la mirada del otro.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Seguro? - pregunto Perseo sonando bastante desconfiado de aquella respuesta proveniente de su amigo - Solo has esquivado hoy, parece que ni te esforzaras Tes, has peleado como un novato -

\- Tal vez la hija de Hecate ya me lanzó un hechizo o algo por cortar la cita - se sentó antes de que el otro se fuera a acercar demasiado.

\- Pues habría que hablar con ella, necesito a mi pareja de entrenamiento- se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo, Teseo la vio y otra vez la imagen del sueño invadió su cabeza, esa mano era la que tenía en su miembro, se puso de pie más rápido que de inmediato sin tomarla y se dio la vuelta.

\- Tal vez deberíamos terminar el entrenamiento por hoy - se dio media vuelta, la tormenta había vuelto a sus entrañas y estaba causando estragos en todo su interior.

\- Así no se vale Tes, prometiste siempre entrenar conmigo - se quejó el hijo de Zeus.

\- No hay nada que se le pueda hacer, mientras ese hechizo dure no te sirvió de compañero de entrenamiento- justificó el hijo de Poseidón mientras miraba el suelo y jugaba con la Correa de su armadura, su otra mano sostenía su espada.

\- Entonces debemos hablar con ella para que te lo quite - sugirió Perseo - tal vez vaya a la Bacanal que inicia hoy - chaqueño los dedos.

\- La Bacanal, Skata - murmuró entre dientes el antiguo rey de Atenas - No no será necesario, iré a llamarla por iris ahora mismo y a solucionar esto - comenzó a caminar rápido fuera de la arena.

\- No te vayas Tes, eso puede esperar a la bacanal- decía Perseo pero los pies de Teseo no pararon, comenzó a correr tenía que estar lejos de él, calmar su corazón, sus pensamientos todo. ¡El no podía estar enamorado! ¡Esto tenía que ser atracción!.


	4. 3

El hijo de Poseidón, corrió y corrió lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron, llego al castillo y subió las escaleras mientras se deshacía de su armadura, no podía seguir así. La cercanía del hijo de Zeus lo ponía de los nervios, su sangre hervía quería tocarlo, quería sentir su piel y su aroma. ¡No podía seguir pensado así! ¡El no podía pensar eso de su amigo! abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedo ahí encerrado envuelto entre sus cobijas, el único lugar seguro que conocía. Pero morfeo es traicionero.

\- Ven Tessy, te haré sentir bien - la voz de Perseo lo llama, era suave y sus manos empezaban a rodearle la cintura, su aliento se pego en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas - Hueles demasiado bien Tessy ¿te puedo comer? -

\- Si - respondió el totalmente excitado, las manos de Perseo eran suaves contra su piel, pronto ambos estaban sin túnicas y Perseo devoraba su cuello con ansiedad. Teseo soltaba mas y mas suspiros, se aferraba a su espalda clavando sus uñas y la mano de Perseo bajaba mas y mas hasta que apretaba con suavidad su trasero. El hijo de Poseidon dejo escapar un gemido potente.

\- Eso, gime para mi y solo para mi Tes - susurraba Perseo a su oído mientras lo tumbaba en la cama - Eres mío - decía mientras comenzaba a depositar un camino de besos sobre su pecho y abdomen, bajando cada vez mas y mas.

\- Soy tuyo - decía entre gemidos el azabache de ojos verde mar y arqueo la espalda al sentir la boca caliente de Perseo llegar a su miembro y apenas rozarlo, su lengua comenzaba a deslizarse por el atrevidamente y su mano le apretaba su entre pierna, provocando mas gemidos y que un escalofrió recorra su espalda - Perseo...

Teseo se sentó de nuevo con la respiración entre cortada, asustado, sudando ¡Maldita sea! sentía el rostro arder, apostaba lo que sea que estaba mas rojo que el coral que adornaba las ventanas del castillo de su padre ¡Maldito sea quien le estaba mandando esos sueños! ¡Malditos todos! su entre pierna dolía ¡Daimones!

\- ¿Por que a mi? - susurro apretando los dientes y lanzándose contra la cama, paso sus manos sobre su rostro con frustración ¿Que había hecho para merecer esto?. Tocaron a su puerta, abrió los ojos, sus hermanos estaban en el castillo, desearía estar muerto si es que ya no lo estuviera.

\- Oh, Teseo... creo que debemos hablar - escucho decir a través de la puerta a Orión, se oía totalmente incomodo, volvió a maldecir en todos los idiomas que se conocía, su erección dolía, su rostro ardía y ahora estaba seguro de que Orión y seguro Belerofonte también, lo habían oído.

Hoy no era su día.

\- ¡Lagaos! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! - grito envolviéndose mas en las cobijas y tratando de ignorar su miembro que latía y palpitaba doliendole por la falta de atención.

\- Tes no puedes seguir así - decía la voz de Belerofonte pero el antiguo rey de Atenas lo ignoro, quería que esto terminara, ¡Era atracción sexual nada mas! y si solo era eso ¿por que su corazón latía desbocado? y ¿por que la tormenta de su interior se revelaba solo con la cercanía del hijo de Zeus?... sacudió la cabeza, eso era por la excitación si solo era por eso.

\- Teseo no te puedes quedar ahí, Perseo va a venir a verte si no te ve con nosotros en la fiesta - trataba de razonar con el Orión pero Teseo apenas y lo oía sus oídos estaban latiendo el dolor en su entrepierna crecía, debía atender su erección.

Se resigno, no podía soportar más dolor se saco las cobijas y camino como pudo al baño, sus hermanos seguían tocando la puerta así que trato de ser lo mas silencio posible, deslizo su mano sobre su miembro y su cabeza solo podía seguir pensando en el hijo de Zeus.

Quieres que te ayude con eso Tes su imaginación era cruel podía oírle claramente hablar y sentir su aroma enfrente suyo, podía hasta visualizarloPídeloamablemente y lo haréTessy aun tenia su aroma en su nariz.

\- Si, ayúdame por favor - no sabia porque pero lo había susurrado su imaginación trabajaba malditamente bien, su mano comenzó a masajear despacio su erección y de su boca quería dejar escapar quejidos y gemidos pero se mordió su otra mano y evito hacerlo. No podía dejar que sus hermanos lo vuelvan a escuchar en tan penosa situación.

Ya casi acabamosTes Jodida imaginación, imitaba perfectamente la voz de Perseo. Y con un último gemido acallado por su mano se vino por fin y suspiro aliviado.

Pero ahora se sentía un cochino y un mal amigo, había usado a su amigo para masturbarse ¡Dioses! se hizo bolita en el suelo del baño, era de lo peor por usar así a su amigo, no sabia en que momento habían entrado a su habitación pero sintió la presencia de sus hermanos ahí a su lado. Orión paso sus mano suavemente por su espalda, al parecer había comenzado a llorar también. Era un asco.

\- Soy de lo peor - susurro para si pero el semigigante lo oyó y lo abrazo por los hombros pegándolo a su pecho.

\- No eres de lo peor Tes - le trataba de asegurar el rubio.

\- Solo te has enamorado demasiado de Perseo - dijo Belerofonte y eso no ayudaba.

\- ¡Yo no amo a Perseo! - se levanto con furia y paso las manos por su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas - ¡Solo es atracción! ¡ Y se va acabar! - aparto a su hermano de la puerta y se fue a su armario para buscar una túnica limpia.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer Tes? - pregunto Orión con interés al verlo con la túnica en mano.

\- Alistarme para la fiesta, eso hago. Voy a disfrutar de la fiesta, voy a conseguir mas conquistas a la lista y eso me hará olvidar todos esos sueño - afirmo mientras e metía al baño. Orión y Belerofonte se miraron entre si.

\- Esto va a acabar mal - dijeron los dos antes de abandonar la habitación.

Teseo permitió que el agua mojara su cuerpo, se baño y cambio de ropas. Se puso su broche y su corona. Se miro al espejo con determinación, hoy iba a conquistar a cuanta chica o chico se encontrara en su camino y la iba a pasar genial.

\- Estoy listo - asintió y camino afuera de su habitación.

\- Vaya si que has demorado en alistarte - dijo Belerofonte que también llevaba puesta su corona y sus mejores galas.

\- Por su puesto tenia que hacerlo, debo verme de lo mejor en esa fiesta - sonrió como siempre, Orión llevaba su túnica pero no corona pues a diferencia de sus hermanos el no fue un rey en vida.

Llegaron a la localización de la fiesta y como de costumbre, estaba todo para divertirse, comida por un lado, gente por el otro. Alcohol y Vino aunque en realidad ninguno podía enserio emborracharse, había música a cargo de los hijos de Apolo, los hijos de Hefestos habían hecho maquinas de luces, maquinas de humo, burbujas de todo. Las mujeres bailaban sin control alguno y los varones igual pero lo que lamentablemente para Teseo llamo su atención fue el azabache de ojos azules hijo de Zeus que llevaba una sencilla túnica de color blanco, con un cinto dorado y su corona incrustada de piedras preciosas que apenas lo vio le sonrió y camino hacia el.

\- No debí venir - murmuro pero respiro hondo e hizo como si nada pasara, como si no sintiera a cien de sus hermanos cíclopes golpear contra su pecho, como si su corazón no quisiera salirse de su pecho y correr a los brazos de Perseo ¡Contrólate estúpido corazón! - Hola - saludo de lo mas normal cuando lo tuvo en frente su aroma se pego a su nariz.

\- Viniste Tes - sonreía a mas no poder el antiguo rey de Micenas, mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo. Sus hermanos tan buenos solo le hicieron de la mano y le dejaron solo. Devolvió el abrazo y su nariz no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma, haciéndolo sonreír bobaliconamente.

\- Si si vine - se separo de el y dejo de sonreír, se aclaro la garganta.

\- Pensé que te habías sentido mal, por eso del hechizo y todo - dijo Perseo que aun estaba demasiado cerca de su persona y para acabarla lo rodeo con su brazo por los hombros - Hoy vamos a gozar Tessy - aseguro el hijo de Zeus y Teseo solo asintió.

La fiesta empezo de maravilla, Perseo apenas y se le despegaba unos cuantos centimetros y cuando salia a bailar con cualquiera Teseo sentia una incomodidad en su pecho, pero le dejaba de lado. El tambien salio a bailar y a divertirse pero no sabia porque pero no lo sentia tan divertido como cuando bailaba con Perseo. Con el todo era mas divertido. Sacudio la cabeza, tenia que sacarse esos pensamientos, Perseo solo era un amigo.

Se alejo un poco del bullicio que se habia armado y ahi lo vio cerca de la mesa de la comida . perseo conversaba con su ex esposa.

\- Claro que si aun lo recuerdo - le escucho decir por sobre la musica. El corazon de Teseo dolio, nunca lo habia visto soreir asi con tanto cariño y la veia a ella.

\- Oh Perseo cariño, sigues tan galante como siempre - respondia ella con una brillante sonrisa y el corazon de Teseo dolio mas porque ellos se veian a los ojos.

No a el no debia importarle, ellos fueron esposos era normal que se vieran asi, estuvieron enamorados.

Enamorados.

Palabra desconocida en el vocabulario de Teseo, solo se quedo ahí mirándolos, viendo como se sonreían, como bailaban uno cerca del otro, ella rodeando su cuello con sus delicadas manos, el poniendo las suyas en su cintura.

Apreto el vaso que tenia en su mano con tanta fuera que lo rompió.

\- Hey Tes - llego a su lado Belerofonte y vio los pedazos del vaso - ¿Que paso? -

\- La fiesta me aburrió - fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de ahí, Belerofonte vio lo que Teseo había visto y solo suspiro.

¡No podía estar con ella! ¡Ella ya no era su esposa! ¡Le había dicho que ya no le amaba! ¿entonces por que estaba bailando así con ella? corrió una vez mas hacia el castillo, corrió y corrió mientras su ira crecía sin razón alguna, lo odio, la odio. Odio la forma en que se miraron. Odio la forma en que el se le pegaba.

Odio a esa mujer.

Atravesó la puerta del castillo hecho una furia y grito con todas sus fuerzas, las cañerías del castillo comenzaron a rechinar y pronto no lo resistieron mas. Estallaron.

El agua salia a montones por todas partes, desde afuera se pudo apreciar toda la explosión que hubo, de la parte de atrás el lago se convirtió en un geiser. la fiesta paro. Perseo se quedo viendo hacia el castillo de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - susurro viendo al castillo, su ex esposa aun estaba entre sus brazos.

\- Parece que uno de los hijos de Poseidón anda de mal humor - suspiro ella y luego viro el rostro de Perseo hacia ella - Fue un placer haber tenido este último baile contigo cariño - susurro ella y beso la comisura de sus labios, el solo sonrió y beso su mano.

\- Que te vaya bien con tu nuevo amor - dijo el, sabia que pronto ella se uniría a alguien que conoció ahí en los Elíseos por eso había bailado con el, como la despedida de lo que fue su amor.

\- Y espero que a ti te vaya bien con el tuyo - rió ella y el solo hizo una simple mueca.

\- Espero que el sienta lo mismo - murmuro y ella acaricio su mejilla.

\- Claro que si lo va a sentir, él no podría encontrar mejor persona que tú - ella se comenzó a alejar y el suspiro. Vio de nuevo hacia el castillo.

\- Tessy, ¿me aceptaras?


	5. 4

Habían pasado dos días desde el inicio de la Bacanal y como buena bacanal aun no terminaba, pero aunque Perseo estuviera disfrutando de la fiesta, no podía evitar mirar hacia el castillo de los hijos de Poseidon, Teseo se había ido solo había estado unas horas en la fiesta, al parecer algo le había molestado porque las cañerías del castillo explotaron. Sus hermanos habían corrido hacia ahí, esperaba que todo este bien. Esperaba que su Tessy este bien.

\- ¿Quieres bailar Perseo? - dijo una chica a uno de sus lados, el la reconoció como una amazona, asintió. Necesitaba distraerse.

Perseo hacia algunos meses se había percatado de que estaba sintiendo cosas mas allá de la amistad por Teseo. Le encantaba como sonría, como arrugaba la nariz ante algo que no le agradaba, como brincaba de un lado a otro cuando su THDA estaba al máximo (el mismo lo había puesto al máximo varias veces solo porque le encantaba verlo correr de un lado a otro) debido al azúcar que consumía.

El antiguo rey de Micenas estaba feliz de lo que había hecho su tío Hades, esto de poder sentir casi como si estuviera vivo de nuevo, era fantástico. Tal vez sin esto nunca se habría dado cuenta de que sentía algo por su Tessy. Le encantaba llamarlo Tessy o Tes.

Aunque en este momento estaba bailando algo pegado a la amazona, su mente estaba con el hijo de Poseidón, su olor a mar le fascinaba, su cabello negro revuelto, la chispa traviesa en su mirada, la forma en que hablaba dormido. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie pero a veces en las pijamadas esperaba a que todos se duerman y se levantaba sigilosamente a acostarse con Teseo y recargarlo contra su pecho.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su pequeño Tessy dormido contra si, el calorcito que el le producía con su cercanía y lo cómodo que se sentía cuando lo abrazaba sin darse cuenta. Esperaba que aquello no le estuviera afectando y también las palabras que le susurraba al oído.

Eres mio Tessy.

Ok si puede que el hijo de Poseidón lo fuera a rechazar pero le daba igual para el Teseo era solo suyo y de nadie mas, su sonrisa le pertenecía.

Aunque si debía confesar algo eso era que a mas de amarlo deseaba su cuerpo y cada vez que podía rozaba su piel con sus manos lo hacía, como en los entrenamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo, solo esperaba que Teseo no se haya dado cuenta de eso y que si no había podido conseguir ninguna cita últimamente era porque el se paraba atrás y le enviaba miradas de muerte a quienes el pretendía conquistar, la mayoría solía entender con eso que no se le podían acercar.

Recordaba su bronceada y suave piel y como a veces soltaba quejidos en las practicas por el dolor, Aquello solo producía que Perseo quiera con más ahincó causarle dolor, bueno aunque preferiría placer pero era lo más cercano a un gemido que iba a obtener de su encantador Tessy.

¿Estaba mal aquello?

Puede que si.

Vio hacia el castillo, tenia que hablar con Teseo, tal vez en su próximo entrenamiento se lo podría decir. Si, eso era, en unos días le iba a decir todo a su amigo Teseo, solo esperaba que Afrodita o Eros o cualquier dios del amor este de su lado y que él le acepte.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Perseo? - pregunto la chica con la que bailaba, el le dio una vuelta haciéndola reír.

\- Absolutamente nada - sonrió y termino de bailar con ella, siguió disfrutando de la fiesta, aunque sin Teseo aquí le aburría bastante. Tal vez debía ir a verlo, aunque no sabia porque se había enojado.

Teseo maldecía una y otra vez a todos y cada uno de los dioses que tenían que ver con el amor, eso que sentía no podía ser amor ¡No podía! ¡NO! se dio vueltas en su cama como lo había hecho estos días, apenas y había salido de la habitación para buscar algo de comer, no porque lo necesitara después de todo de hambre no podía morir ya estaba muerto. Pero le gusta poder comer.

\- ¡Maldición! - grito por enésima vez, cada vez que cerraba los ojos los veía a ellos dos juntos ¡No eran celos! ¡Por supuesto que no! pero es que verlos tan cerca, tan pegados. Hacia que su corazón doliera, como si lo hubieran mandado a los campos de castigo y lo estuvieran exprimiendo hasta dejarlo sin una gota de lo que fuera que ahora corría por sus venas. Se limpio el rostro con su brazo.

Las lágrimas estos días salían sin su permiso, se cubrió con las cobijas y se hizo bolita pero no pretendía dormir, de hecho no había dormido nada en estos días, no quería hacerlo, sabia lo que pasaría si lo hacia.

\- Jodido Perseo - mascullo entre dientes mientras limpiaba nuevas lagrimas con la cobija.

\- Tes tienes que salir de ahí - hablaba Belerofonte a través de la puerta, el y el rubio habían estado yendo periódicamente a ver como se encontraba.

\- Nunca - respondio sin muchos animos viendo las cobijas, este era su lugar seguro de ahora en adelante.

\- Vamos Tes, no te pidimos que salgas del castillo a verlo. Solo sal de tu habitación o papá comenzara a preguntar, porque no te ha visto en ninguna de las llamadas estos días y ya no sabremos que contestar - decia Orón. Y como si le hubieran invocado la fuente de la habitacion comenzo a vibrar.

\- Tienes un mensaje iris - decia una voz femenina a traves del agua.

\- Daimones - mascullo Teseo y salio de sus cobijas para atender la llamada.

\- Pecesito - dijo la imagen de su padre que lo veia a traves de la fuente. Teseo trato de sonreirle mientras acomodaba su túnica - ¿Qué pasa pecesito? - lo veia con preocupacion.

\- Nada padre no pasa nada - murmuró por lo bajo sin verlo a los ojos.

\- Vamos Teseo, eres con el único que no he hablado estos días y me vas a decir que no pasa nada - arqueo una ceja viendo a su hijo.

\- Tal vez a conseguido lo imposible para un muerto y a enfermado - dijo otra voz del lado de su padre, una voz que reconocía demasiado bien.

\- Aun enfermo conseguiría mas atención de las personas que tú - mascullo Teseo y Tritón apareció como siempre con su mala cara en la imagen.

\- Tu solo consigues atención sin sentimientos de parte de las personas - espeto de vuelta su hermano inmortal.

\- ¡Tritón! - regañaron a la vez dos voces que Teseo reconoció como su padre por supuesto y la otra era de Anfitrite, sonrió.

\- Ya te he dicho que no fastidies a tu hermano - siguió regañando ella y el rodó los ojos - ¿Como has estado Tes? -

\- Hasta parece que el fuera mas tu hijo que yo - Teseo le saco la lengua consiguiendo que el gruña, era divertido molestar a su hermano inmortal.

\- Los quiero a los dos por igual querido - respondió su madre con una sonrisa y el solo resoplo.

\- Tu hijo soy yo, no él - se fue refunfuñando por ahí y Teseo soltó una risita

\- Me alegro que rías -dijo Anfitrite

\- Contestando la pregunta estoy perfecto mamá Anfi - le sonrió, ella le había dicho que le llame así.

\- Si estas bien ¿por que esa carita y esas lagrimas? - Teseo hizo una mueca lo habían atrapado, paso las manos por su rostro limpiándolo.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar? - pregunto su padre frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nada padre, son tonterías mías - respondió el mirando al suelo, nunca se había sentido como ahora, nunca había necesitado que su padre lo defienda. Siempre había sido autosuficente y ahora ellos lo estaban viendo así, con la túnica maltrecha y el rostro sucio de las lagrimas, maldijo una vez más su suerte y a Perseo por provocar todo eso en su bello ser.

\- Si estas llorando no creo que sean tonterías Teseo - la voz de Poseidon era seria, lo que hizo que Teseo se sintiera protegido y querido.

\- Es que... - soltó un largo suspiro - Creo que estoy enamorado de alguien... - susurro desviando la mirada, esto era de lo mas difícil que le había tocado decir en lo que llevaba de su no vida.

\- ¿enamorado? ¿de quien corazón? - pregunto Anfitrite que se había sentado a lado de su esposo para ver mejor a Teseo. El se movió incomodo.

\- No puedo decirles - murmuró viendo el suelo, no sabia como su padre se tomaría aquello. Es que no podía ir y gritarle ¡Hey papa, estoy enamorado de un hijo de Zeus! y que el lo acepte así como así, no no podía.

\- Mira Teseo, yo no suelo meter en las relaciones de ustedes - comenzó a decir su padre - Solo espero que esas lagrimas no sean a causa de esa persona de la que te has enamorado -

\- No no es culpa de esa persona - Teseo no quería revelar mayor detalle de quien era a quien le pertenecía su corazón, si ya se había resignado de que esto que sentía era amor.

\- Bien pececito, espero que así sea y no este más tiempo encerrado, tus hermanos están preocupados - Teseo hizo una mueca ante el apodo que le tenia su padre.

\- Ya hemos hablado de que no me digas pececito y si intentare ya no preocuparlos - contesto un poco mas animado, sentir que su padre se preocupaba por el lo hacia sentirse mejor.

\- Siempre serán mis pececitos Tessy - dijo su padre sonriendole - Y espero que esa persona que amas te ame tanto como tu le amas -

\- Espero lo mismo - susurro aunque no estaba seguro que su amigo fuera a sentir lo mismo que el, capaz y cuando se lo dijera iba a poner metros entre ambos.

\- Adiós cariño - dijo Anfitrite - Te llamaremos otro día - ella se despidió de la mano igual que su padre, el les sonrió. No creía que Perseo lo fuera a amara en serio, bueno ni sabia en verdad cuanto lo amaba. Suspiro quien allá dicho que después de muerto todo es mas fácil, estaba visto que no conocía la nueva ley de Hades de que los muertos de los Elíseos puedan sentir. Caminó a su cama y se tumbo en ella, cerro los ojos, su corazón latía con intensidad porque en su mente estaba Perseo.

\- ¿Me vas a aceptar Perseo? - susurro contra la almohada dejándose llevar por los brazos de morfeo - Si no me aceptas ¿que haré con lo que siento? - sus ojos se cerraron y se quedo dormido. Enamorarse no era fácil y menos si estabas en los Elíseos.


	6. 5

En un castillo hecho de cristal y mármol blanco a donde llegaban los hijos del gran rey de los cielos se encontraba tranquilamente acostado en sus aposentos un azabache ojiazul pensando en uno y más desvaríos de como decirle lo que sentía a cierto hijo del Dios del mar sin que este lo rechace y deje de hablarle para toda la eternidad que aún le quedaba en este lugar, porque si alguna vez alguien pensó que después de la muerte no existía el amor estaba equivocado, Eros y Afrodita aún hacen de las suyas en los campos Elíseos.

\- ¿Como hago para que no me rechaces Tes? - murmuraba mientras daba vueltas en su cama, de por sí el antiguo rey de Micenas ya se estaba sintiendo rechazado.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la Bacanal de los hijos de Dioniso o Baco como lo quisieran ver y por más que había intentado contactar con el no había podido, le habia dado evasivas todo el tiempo.

Si no era una cosa era la otra, los hermanos de Teseo no le daban mayor explicaciones. Decían que el simplemente no se sentía con ánimos de salir o que había salido a dar una caminata por el bosque y no sabían a qué hora volvería.

¿Eran excusas para no verlo? eso era lo más probable pero no entendía que había hecho para que el no quiera verlo. Se sentó de golpe en la cama. ¿Teseo había entendido que el estaba enamorado de él?, negó con la cabeza no no eso no podía ser. Respiro hondo, vio su armadura de combate que descansaba sobre una de las sillas de su habitación en unas horas tendría entrenamiento con él.

Teseo nunca había faltado a ninguno de sus entrenamientos, no podía, él no lo había dejado, no importaba la excusa que quisiera poner él no podía faltar a eso. Sonrió y se acercó a la armadura para poder colocarsela, cuando un ruido de agua comenzó a sonar en su ventana.

\- Tienes un mensaje iris- anuncio una voz femenina desde el arcoíris que se formó en la ventana por el agua, sonrió porque el rostro de su amigo se comenzó a formar del otro lado.

\- Teseo - saludo sonriendo pero había algo extraño en su Teseo, si el siguia siendo su Teseo aunque claro aún no se lo decía.

\- Perseo - saludo el hijo de Poseidón, seguia estando raro, la voz de él sonaba insegura. Teseo nunca sonaba inseguro.

Teseo no lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

Teseo estaba ¿sonrojado? frunció el ceño, si, lo estaba ¿había entrenado sin él? ¿por qué había hecho eso?

\- Estaba por alistarme para el entrenamiento- seguía con el ceño fruncido, Teseo seguia sin verle directamente al rostro, su túnica al parecer era más interesante.

\- Si por eso te llamaba - hablo el hijo de Poseidón y lo vio tragar saliva antes de sostenerle la vista, como le encantaba ver esos ojos verde mar - No puedo ir a entrenar hoy -

\- ¿Como qué no puedes Tessy? - su voz salió más severa de lo que esperaba y la vista de Teseo bajo una vez más era como si no le pudiera sostener la mirada más de unos segundos.

\- No puedo y ya Perseo - respondió en un murmullo el antiguo rey de Atenas- Y tampoco creo poder mañana, disculpa por eso -

\- ¿Cómo que disculpa? - sono más molesto de lo que quisiera pero es que de verdad el asunto le estaba fastidiando más de lo que quería, hace días que no le via y ahora le salía con esto - ¿Qué es más importante que el entrenamiento Teseo? - quería en realidad que era más importante que él pero decidió que no era lo mejor.

\- Tengo asuntos que resolver acá eso es todo - seguia sin verle y sus mejillas seguían con un tenue rojo, el enojo de Perseo se estaba dando a notar había una ráfaga de viento en la habitación.

\- Vas a ir al entrenamiento Teseo aunque tenga que irte a sacar de tu habitación- espetó haciendo que el viento se ponga aún peor y Teseo trago saliva una vez más.

\- No vengas Perseo porque no estaré, adiós- dijo rápidamente mientras con la mano comenzaba a deshacer el mensaje iris. Perseo golpeó el piso con furia. Solto un juramento y fruncio más el ceño.

No entendía que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Teseo estaba sonrojado? ¿Por qué no lo veía a los ojos? ¿Por qué no quería ir al entrenamiento? ¿Ya había entrenado con alguien más? ¿Su Tessy estaba enamorado de alguien más? su enojo fue aminorando igual que el viento en la habitación, ¿Había perdido a su Tessy? sacudió la cabeza, no, lo mejor era ir y hablar directamente con él.

\- Más vale que estés Teseo - murmuró mientras acomodaba su Corona y salía inmediatamente de su castillo para el de los hijos de Poseidón, si Teseo tenía a alguien más debía averiguarlo, si Teseo lo iba a rechazar al menos se merecía que fuera de frente, camino con paso decidido hasta que estuvo enfrente del imponente castillo, golpeó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran.

\- Hola Perseo - le saludo el hermano castaño de Teseo, Belerofonte, sonrió de lado - ¿A qué debemos tu visita? -

\- Buenas tardes Belerofonte, venía a buscar a Teseo - hablo con tranquilidad aunque estaba nervioso y aún enfadado por la negativa de Teseo de entrenar con él.

\- Claro pasa - el chico le seguía sonriendo mientras le hacia el ademán de que siga, Perseo entró y cuando lo hizo vio que había algunos cíclopes cargando tubos y demás cosas.

\- Vaya que el enojo fue grande- silvo al ver que los cíclopes tenían bastante en que trabajar.

\- Si todas las cañerías han tenido que ser cambiadas - río Belerofonte.

\- Teseo debió estar muy molesto - hizo una mueca, el rumor se había esparcido, se decía que había sido el antiguo rey de Atenas quien había hecho estallar todo el castillo con un fuerte grito, después de eso nadie lo había vuelto a ver por fuera de este.

\- Si, molesto - río con más ganas el castaño y Perseo se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, no entendía su risa - Yo me entiendo, ven - le señalo el camino de la escalera- Yo tengo que salir pero por ese pasillo esta la nueva habitación de Teseo -

\- ¿Nueva habitación? - arqueo una ceja ¿Por qué su amigo necesitaba una nueva habitación?

\- Si es que están haciendo unas remodelaciones en la de él- sonrio de lado como si el supiera algo que el otro desconocía - Estas en tu castillo, yo debo salir, Orión me espera para ir a cazar - golpeo su hombro amistosamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de abajo.

\- Así que habitación nueva y no vas a estar ¿eh? - fruncio el ceño y camino con paso firme hacia donde le había indicado Belerofonte. Cuando estuvo delante de su puerta respiró hondo y tocó la puerta.

\- No quiero ir a cazar Bele - escucho la voz de Teseo, parecía temblar ¿Por qué su voz sonaba así? - Ya les dije que no iba a salir nunca más de aquí- ahora sonaba amortiguada, seguro estaba bajo las cobijas, se solía esconder ahí cuando comenzaba a extrañar el mundo mortal. Perseo volvió a tocar la puerta - No insistas y si viene Perseo dile que no estoy, que me fui -

\- Soy yo Teseo y se que estas ahí dentro - dijo con tranquilidad, escuchó como el chico parecía moverse en la cama - Abreme Teseo -

\- ¡No! ¡vete! ¡largo de aquí Perseo! - su voz volvió a sonar amortiguada por las cobijas.

\- Abriré yo, entonces- si había algo que le había enseñado muy bien su hermano Hermes el Dios de los ladrones, era abrir puertas que estaban con seguro, saco el broche de su túnica y lo usó para abrir y pronto lo consiguió, se lo volvió a poner en su lugar.

Entro a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia la cama, donde había un bulto de cobijas, se acercó lentamente a él y frunció el ceño, le molestaba cuando Teseo hacia esto, porque solía cerrarse y dejarse deprimir. Tomo las cobijas y comenzó a tirar de ellas.

\- No - escucho decir al hijo de Poseidón, pero el no se rindió tiro de ellas hasta que lo hizo salir y dejando a un adolorido hijo del mar en el suelo - Eso duele - respondió mientras sobaba su espalda, el ojiazul lo observó detenidamente, su rostro aún enojado era hermoso y con las ropas maltrechas y su Corona caída, hacían verlo adorable como un niño mimado que ha despertado de mal humor.

\- Responde la pregunta Teseo ¿Por qué no quieren verme? - exigió saber mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo veía fijamente y el otro lo vio un segundo pero después apartó la mirada.

\- Ya te dije que tengo asuntos- contestó finalmente, pero el ojiazul pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban Rojas, ¿se había agitado solo con caer de la cama? ... no no era así, lo veía más y más, el hijo de Poseidón seguía sin verlo y sus mejillas estaban cada vez más Rojas, ¿su mirada le estaba afectando?.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? - fruncio el ceño porque verlo rojo era raro, el solo se sonrojaba cuando estaba agitado, ni siquiera cuando estaba de conquista se ponía así, eran las chicas las que se ponían así por su palabras.

\- No - respondió en un murmullo aún sentado en el piso y sin verlo a los ojos, el azabache mayor se puso en cuncliyas y luego de rodillas poniendo su mano sobre su frente, la cual el otro golpeo rápidamente haciéndola a un lado y viéndolo al fin - Te dije que no estoy enfermo - recién ahora el azabache menor se dio cuenta que el otro estaba a unos centímetros de él.

\- Es que estas rojo Teseo - Y te ves adorable pensaba el azabache mayor viendo la cara de su amigo, este desvío la vista una vez más- ¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos? - cuestiono al tiempo que tomaba su barbilla y le hacía mirarle, provocando que se sonroje más y entonces el hijo de Zeus lo entendió todo - Mirame solo un instante-

\- ¿Para qué quieres que te vea? - respondió el azabache menor, muy nervioso por la cercanía del otro sus manos temblaban así que las hizo puño en el suelo donde las tenía mientras le sostenían para no caer.

\- Tengo algo que decirte solo mírame un instante- dijo con voz suave el antiguo rey de Micenas, una voz que le encantaba al otro azabache y por fin lo miró, Perseo tomó su rostro en ambas manos sin que el azul y el verde perdieran contacto, cielo y mar se conectaron - Me gustas Teseo - en ese instante el corazón de ambos parecía querer salirse de su lugar.

Teseo estaba más rojo y esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, sentía una oleada de sensaciones en todo su ser, con el roce de las manos de él en su rostro había sentido que se derretía y ahora con esto estaba seguro que se estaba fundiendo como el metal en una de las fraguas submarinas que tenía su padre.

\- Yo... pero... yo ... - no pudo decir más, unos suaves labios estaban sobre los suyos, unos labios con los que había estado soñando desde hace días y ahora aquí estaban y probaban los suyos como el mismo deseo que él, después de un rato dejaron de besarse.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - declaró el antiguo rey de Micenas poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a hacer lo mismo al ojiverde que solo lo veía sin poder creerse lo que decía el ojiazul.

\- Si - logro responder en un susurro cuando recordó como se hablaba y el otro sonrió porque las mejillas del antiguo rey de Atenas estaban rojas y una hermosa sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, porque si hay algo que puede traspasar las barreras de la muerte es el amor, ellos volvieron a besarse una vez más, un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos.


	7. 6

Había pasado un mes un hermoso mes, donde Teseo había sido completamente feliz con Perseo, el lo trataba de las mil maravillas. Consentía la mayoría de sus caprichos, lo malo es que no le dejaba solo demasiado tiempo, decía que si lo perdía de vista demasiado iba a venir alguien y lo iba a secuestrar (lo que no era del todo mentira, porque habían bastantes que querían al hijo de Poseidón). Este día era especial celebraban un mes y para hacerlo tendrían una pijamada en el castillo de los hijos del dios del mar ¡Genial! dirán ¿verdad? pues Teseo tenia otra opinión.

\- No no se pueden ir - le rogaba inútilmente a sus hermanos y estos simplemente seguían empacando sus cosas como si el no estuviera hablándoles, tenia puesta su túnica de color celeste con su amado broche de tortuga (regalo de su padre) y su corona como siempre.

\- Teseo no vamos a estar haciendo mal tercio aquí - decía el rubio mientras se colgaba su carcaj en el hombro.

\- Y tampoco queremos estar para saber si los hechizos anti ruido funcionan o no - dijo Belerofonte cerrando la bolsa que iban a llevarse mientras las mejillas del antiguo rey de Micenas se ponían rojas.

\- ¿Por que dices eso? no va a pasar nada - contesto Teseo pero la verdad es que ni el mismo se creía aquello, comenzó a jugar con el cinto de su túnica, estaba demasiado nervioso, por lo que pasaría y peor si sus hermanos se iban y les dejaban solos.

\- Esa ni tu te la crees Teseo - dijo Orión viéndole con una ceja levantada y Teseo bajo la mirada al suelo, si el no era tonto, sabia lo que iba a pasar pero... tenia miedo de eso mismo.

Con Perseo solo habían tenido besos, besos muy apasionados pero nunca habían llegado a mas de eso, así que el antiguo héroe ya se estaba imaginando como iba a terminar esta noche de aniversario y lo peor es que aun no le contaba a su padre sobre esto, temía su reacción.

\- Regresaremos en dos días, seguro Perseo agradece eso - sonrió de lado Belerofonte y Teseo pudo detectar la burla en aquello, su rostro ardió mas, sus hermanos rieron, puso una mano en el hombro de Teseo - No se excedan o no podrás caminar bien - el antiguo rey de Micenas abrio mucho los ojos.

\- Vamonos ya - rio entre dientes Orión y comenzó a arrastrar a Belerofonte mientras Teseo no sabia donde meterse, no sabia como sus hermanos sabían ese detalle... detalle por el cual el tenia miedo.

No es que Teseo no amara a Perseo el lo amaba y mucho, si tuviera vida la daría por el, no importaba lo que fuera a decir el padre de este, el lo seguiría amando. Si el Olimpo mismo se pusiera en su contra, el seguiría con Perseo. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación y respiro hondo, sabia lo que sucedería cuando Perseo llegara, ellos iban a comer a conversar y todo bonito hasta que llegara ese momento.

El hijo de Poseidon había tenido muchas, muchísimas relaciones tanto con mujeres como con hombres, pero nunca había estado en la posición en la que ahora se encontraba, el siempre había sido el activo en todas sus relaciones ¡El era el casanovas! ¡Por favor! no había nadie que se negara a hacer lo que el decía, pero con Perseo era distinto, Perseo era especial y sabia como dominarle, algo que le encantaba y a veces le fastidiaba.

\- Todo saldrá bien Teseo - se repetía a si mismo frente al espejo acomodando su corona y suspirando, esto era difícil. Por mucho que amara a Perseo esto no dejaba de ser difícil aunque sabia que si decía que no Perseo no iba a hacer nada... o al menos eso esperaba.

\- Tessy - escucho decir a la voz inconfundible de su novio, seguro sus hermanos le habían dejado entrar antes de irse - ¿Donde esta mi Tessy? -

\- Aqui - prácticamente murmuro Teseo como no deseando ser encontrado por el azabache mayor, miraba al suelo y jugaba con su cinto.

\- Ahí esta mi pecesito favorito - sonreía el ojiazul mientras rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de Teseo por la espalda, este seguía jugando con su cinto sin mirarle aunque sentía sus mejillas arder - Me encantas - susurro a su oído mientras pegaba su nariz al cuello de Teseo y a este le subía una electricidad por todo el cuerpo y sonreía, también podía sentir el aroma de Perseo y sonrió más - Dame un beso Tessy - volteo lentamente al hijo de Poseidón hasta que lo tuvo frente a el - Eres tan hermoso - acaricio suavemente su mejilla y el antiguo héroe cerro los ojos sintiendo la caricia.

Las manos de Perseo eran suaves y olía tan bien, a aire fresco de una montaña. Teseo se estaba dejando llevar por la caricia y Perseo pego su frente con la de el mientras su otra mano atraía el cuerpo de su novio contra su cuerpo, el hijo de Poseidon ladeo la cabeza buscando mas caricias por parte del hijo de Zeus consiguiéndolo y este aprovechando eso comenzó a besar su cuello muy despacio, besos cortos, subía y bajaba por su cuello como saboreando cada parte de el. Si, Teseo ya casi caía en su juego pero... se separo de el abruptamente Perseo se lo quedo mirando.

\- Vamos a comer algo - dijo Teseo tratando de alejarse un poco de Perseo pero este se lo impidió y lo volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos y rodeo su cintura.

\- Yo ya tengo lo que quiero comer - Teseo contuvo un escalofrió pues Perseo estaba hablándole a sus espaldas, en su cuello, con esa voz dulzona que sabia que a el le encanta y para acabarla mordió su oreja y el no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer ante esto, se llevo las manos a la boca e intento alejarse una vez - ¿Que pasa Tessy? - exigió saber Perseo dándole la vuelta y dejandole frente a frente.

\- Nada solo tengo hambre - intento (en vano) soltarse del agarre que el otro tenia a su cintura. Perseo le vio fijamente analizándolo con sus ojos azules, o como le encantaban esos ojos a Teseo pero no le podía sostener la mirada así que vio al suelo

\- Vamos dime Tessy ¿que pasa? - Teseo se negaba a verlo por mucho que el tomara de su barbilla y lo hiciera levantar la cabeza, arrastro al chico hasta la cama, primero se sentó él y a Teseo lo sentó en sus piernas, haciendo que el rostro de este tome un hermoso color rojo como las vacas de Apolo - Ya estamos mas cómodos y ahora dime ¿por que ni me miras a los ojos? ¿es que ya no me amas? ¿es eso? - susurro mientras una de sus manos rodeaba la cintura del hijo de Poseidón y el otro negó con la cabeza y lo miro al rostro mientras se intentaba relajar y se recostó en su hombro.

\- Claro que te amo, te amo mucho Perseo - susurro a su oído mientras seguía recostado contra su pecho, Perseo sostenía sus manos que temblaban ligeramente - Es que...- suspiro

\- ¿Te da miedo? - dijo Perseo y Teseo asintió no sabia como pero el siempre parecía leer sus pensamientos - Se que nunca has estado así con alguien - le sonrió mientras soltaba sus manos y acaricio su mejilla - Y me encanta ser quien te enseñe todo sobre esto -

\- Si para ti es fácil decirlo, a ti no te va a doler - hizo un mohin y Perseo rió para después besar sus labios suavemente, era tan tierno tener a Teseo así.

\- Estas conmigo, yo me encargare de que no duela - aseguro el hijo de Zeus viéndole a los ojos y el otro suspiro mas hondo y se acomodo mas abrazando a Perseo como quería creerle pero estaba seguro que aquello le dolería - Bien vamos a comer y así te calmas un poco ¿te parece? - Teseo asintió aunque sabia que Perseo enserio quería aquello, pero parecía que no lo iba a forzar a nada eso se lo agradecía.

Bajaron a la cocina del castillo y comenzaron a preparar algo de comer, bueno realmente Perseo preparo todo porque Teseo no es que se llevara muy bien con las cosas de la cocina, una vez todo estuvo listo se sentaron a comer pero como de costumbre Perseo se la paso mas oliendo a Teseo que de verdad comiendo, le encantaba hacer eso y que el hijo de Poseidón se sonrojara y soltara una que otra risita por esto. Cuando terminaron fueron a la habitación de Teseo y se recostaron en la cama.

\- ¿Entonces ella se enamoro de alguien mas? - preguntaba Teseo recostado a lado de Perseo y este asentía mientras jugaba con su cabello, su corona la había dejado sobre la mesa de noche - Entonces en la fiesta... -

\- Fue un baile de despedida, nada mas - aseguro el antiguo rey de Micenas sonriendo de lado, después de tanto el hijo de Poseidón recién le estaba confesando el porque de los destrozos de las cañerías del castillo - Mi alma ya te pertenecía a ti - susurro al oído del de ojos verde mar que solo rió ligeramente por las cosquillas que le produjo esto - Y tu me pertenecías a mi, solo que aun no te enterabas -

\- Si claro yo te pertenecía - murmuro haciendo un mohin.

\- Claro que si - sonrió con suficiencia Perseo y una chispa traviesa creciendo en sus ojos azules - ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe? - el otro arqueo una ceja como retándolo, el hijo de Zeus se acerco a su oído - Eres mio Tessy - un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Teseo recordando los sueños donde le susurraba eso y todos los colores subieron a su rostro.

\- Idiota - susurro y el otro rió.

\- Hacia eso cuando dormías y tu expresión me lo decía todo - lo sostuvo de la barbilla y le dio un beso lento y con sentimientos - Sonreías cada vez que te lo decía a pesar de estar dormido -volvió a besar mas lento y mas necesitado de cariño - Tu cuerpo lo decía con la piel erizada - roso su brazo suavemente y la piel de Teseo se erizo y el soltó un ligero gemido - Ves Tessy eres mio -

\- Lo soy - susurro sin pensarlo el hijo de Poseidón mientras el otro besaba despacio su cuello y se deshacía del broche de su túnica, las manos de Teseo se amoldaron a la cintura de Perseo queriendo tenerlo mas cerca.

\- Te amo Tessy - susurro a su oído y después mordió delicadamente su lóbulo izquierdo haciendo que Teseo suelte otro gemido ahogado - Gime - demando suavemente el hijo de Zeus y el otro involuntariamente dejo de aguantar y gimió ante los besos y mordidas de Perseo...


	8. 7

No apto para menores de 18

Si no tienen esa edad se pueden ir

Esta en cursivas porque si

_Teseo soltaba gemidos cada vez más fuertes, Perseo lo estaba tocando tan suavemente que hacia que toda su piel hormigueara, pasaba sus manos por sus muslos mientras mordía suavemente su cuello hasta que el deseo del hijo de Poseidón se dio a notar a través de su cuerpo y no solo con sus gemidos, la mano del hijo de Zeus no espero demasiado y comenzó a masajear la necesitada erección de su Tessy._

_\- Perseo - logró decir el azabache menor entre gemidos que seguían escapando de su boca, su mano trató de impedir que el hijo de Zeus siga masajeando su miembro pero no pudo hacerlo sus manos fueron rápidamente atrapadas por el mayor y puestas sobre su cabeza mientras tomaba de rehén su miembro, Teseo soltó un gemido gutural ante la fuerza que imprimió el otro en sus manos y su erección._

_\- Shhh debes ser bueno Tessy - susurró para luego besar sus labios y seguir trabajando con su mano en la entrepierna del menor que estaba totalmente agitado por toda la acción._

_\- Per.. ah.. ah.. - cada que el hijo de Poseidón intentaba hablar era atacado a besos por el hijo de Zeus y un apretón en su miembro se hacia presente produciéndole más placery que se pierda una vez más entre gemidos, podía sentir como no era el único excitado, Perseo tenía su propia erección que se frotaba contra su muslo de vez en cuando._

_\- Sigue gimiendo Teseo - exigió el antiguo rey de Micenas apretando la punta del miembro de su novio, provocando que este arquee ligeramente la espalda y suelte un sonoro gemido - Buen Tessy - susurro para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, Perseo estaba totalmente posicionado sobre el, por un momento se detuvo._

_Se quedó viendo a Teseo este estaba totalmente agitado y sonrojado, tenía algo de saliva en los labios, bajo más su mirada mientras aún sostenía las manos de su novio por encima de su cabeza, el hijo de Poseidón aún tenía su túnica puesta pero muy maltrecha, si no se había salido del todo era por el cinto que aún le ajustaba en la cintura. Perseo sonrió, le dio un corto beso en los labios a Teseo mientras liberaba sus manos y se deshacía en su totalidad de la prenda._

_\- Perseo - susurró el azabache menor y después vio su ropa ser desechada a un lado de la cama, oh si de esta no se escapaba el hijo de Poseidón, Perseo lo volvió a besar mientras se deshacía de su propia túnica- Per... por favor- intento apartar al mayor pero le fue imposible este comenzo a besar su cuello y nuevamente tenia a su erección de prisionero._

_\- Todo estará bien - paro un momento y vio esos ojos verde mar que tanto le encantaban, soltó a su prisionero un momento, se acomodó bien encima del menor, pasó una mano delicadamente sobre su mejilla se acercó y besó sus labios - Confia en mi - Teseo se rindió y asintió, devolvió el beso y rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Perseo quien le volvió a besar, besos cortos pero que se decían cuanto se amaban._

_Perseo siguió masajeando de arriba abajo el miembro de su Tessy hasta que este no resistió más y se vino en su mano mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cuello, el antiguo rey de Micenas sonrió._

_\- Déjame verte - demando queriendo que el sacara su rostro de su hombro pero el chico solo se aferraba a él sin darle la cara - Vamos se bueno Tessy - beso su hombro y el otro se despegó un poco._

_\- Yo... yo...- no sabia bien que decir nunca se había sentido así tan indefenso ante alguien, nunca se había venido con tanta facilidad con alguien ni se había excitado como en ese momento. Perseo sólo le sonrió, la imagen que se presentaba ante el era algo que le encantaba, sus mejillas Rojas, la mirada desviada a un lado para no verlo de la vergüenza que sentia era demasiado tierno._

_Se acercó y besó sus labios haciendo que por fin le mire y la mano de Teseo parecía saber que hacer ahora, bajo por la cintura del mayor hasta llegar a su erección, eso hizo sonreír al hijo de Zeus, ver como volvía a ser su Tessy, un Tessy atrevido, ahora era el quien soltaba gemidos por el placer que sentia debido a la mano del menor y debía admitir que lo hacia de maravilla, comenzó a besar el cuello de su amado._

_Queria dejar su marca, que todos vieran que el hijo de Poseidón era suyo y que por supuesto no sería de nadie más, tuvo que parar un instante pues sentia que estaba por venirse además que no era lo único que sentia._

_\- Tessy malo - detuvo la mano de su pequeño azabache y lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, este no entendía bien que había hecho de malo - El excitado debía ser yo no tú - señalando que Teseo volvía a estar excitado, este solo desvió la mirada._

_\- Es que... - su respiración era irregular y eso solo encantaba más al hijo de Zeus, pero Teseo no previo que su erección pronto fue atendida por su novio y no con su mano, cuando menos se lo espero este tenia la punta de su miembro metido en su boca - No... No... - el hijo de Zeus le indicó con la mano que no hablara, mientras el se deleitaba relamiendo y pasando su lengua por toda su falange y mordiendo apenas la punta, los gemidos de Teseo no se hicieron esperar - Perseo - era la única palabra entendible que salía por su boca, al poco rato tuvo otra eyaculación._

_\- Delicioso - fue todo lo que dijo Perseo pasando su lengua por su boca y el hijo de Poseidón trataba de recuperar el aliento, se estremecía y aferraba sus manos a las sábanas, dándole a Perseo más escenas para amar, estaba totalmente indefenso ante él - Voy a hacer algo y puede que duela un poco, pero te gustará- susurro al oído del menor, este entre jadeos asintió._

_Las manos de Perseo comenzaron a trabajar separó despacio las piernas de Teseo dándole vista perfecta de su entrada y elevó las caderas de este para que queden sobre sus piernas, el sabia bien que el antiguo rey de Atenas nunca había estado del lado del pasivo, lo que hacia que el antiguo rey de Micenas se existirá aún más, comenzó a introducir primero uno de sus dedos._

_\- Argh- fue le quejido ahogado que se escuchó por parte del menor que se aferró a la almohada pero no le pidió a Perseo que pare, este dejo su dedo donde estaba y besó suavemente el abdomen de Teseo y con su otra mano acariciaba su entrepierna pronto comenzó a mover la mano que tenía en su ano y Teseo soltaba quejidos de dolor que después de un rato se convirtieron en placer._

_Perseo estaba resistiendo lo más que podía, su erección dolía pero no quería perderse de la oportunidad de hacer sentir bien a su Tessy debido a que era la primera vez de este, pronto pudo introducir un segundo dedo sin problemas y sin mayor queja de parte del menor, siguió besando su abdomen y acariciando su entre pierna hasta que el tercer dedo entró con mucha facilidad, lo que le decía que era el momento,sacó su mano y observó la entrada de Teseo que estaba dilatada, se acomodó entre las piernas de él._

_\- Voy a entrar Tes - susurro y el otro solo tomo la almohada y la mordió, el entro despacio en el ano de su novio y este soltó un grito ahogado - Solo... espera - se quedo quieto y jadeando, solo estaba adentro una parte, espero a que el hijo de Poseidón se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro._

_\- Perseo - jadeó su chico de ojos verde mar y el entendió que podía moverse, lo hizo despacio no queria hacerle daño y que se vaya a asustar o algo._

_\- Se siente bien - susurro contra el abdomen de Teseo y lo besó este solto un gemido, tenía un vaivén suave._

_\- Quiero... más- hablo un excitado Teseo moviendose el mismo para que las estocadas fueran más fuertes. Perseo sonrió y se acomodó mejor, comenzó a penetrarle más rápido y más duro - Perseo -._

_\- Eso di... mi nombre - el hijo de Zeus sabía que no tardaría mucho más en venirse pero seguiría resistiendo lo más posible._

_\- Perseo más - susurró el hijo de Poseidón apretando las sábanas entre sus manos, Perseo hizo que las soltara y llevó sus manos a su cuello y lo puso a horcajadas sobre él, provocando que este suelte más gemidos cerca de su oído, lo que para el mayor era música._

_\- No resistiré más Tes - susurro mientras el otro había comenzado a moverse en círculos sobre él - Quiero venirme dentro tuyo - empujaba a Teseo para hacer más profundas las estocadas._

_\- Hazlo, si por favor- casi suplicaba el chico y el otro no resistió más y se vino en el con una profunda estocada._

_\- Estas tan delicioso Tes - susurró contra su cuello y lo comenzó a mover de nuevo de arriba abajo._

_\- Tu lo estás más- gruñian el menor sosteniéndose fuerte de su cuello, Perseo no había salido de él pues su excitación seguía y no quería salir del lugar con el que tanto había soñado. Por supuesto Teseo tampoco quería eso, se podía notar por los gemidos y su espalda que se arqueaba de vez en cuando._

_\- Me pones tan caliente Tes - susurró en su cuello haciendo nuevas marcas, el podía sentir como tenia una nueva erección y que Teseo tenía otra contra su abdomen, pasó su mano y apretó el miembro de Teseo este se seguía aferrando a el mientras se movía._

_\- No... no... si - se quejaba entre jadeos y gemidos a su oído._

_\- Es por ser malo - mordio su oreja provocando gemidos más fuertes y lo aferró más a su cuerpo haciendo que la erección se pegue más a su abdomen y se frote contra este mientras Teseo seguía saltando - Sigue Tes, vamos-_

_\- Si... si ... - Perseo podía sentir la respiración agitada del menor, su corazón latía a mil, su cuerpo estaba caliente pero parecía empeñado a darle placer y el hacia lo mismo después de un rato Teseo se vino en su mano y el una vez más dentro de su amado._

_\- Te amo Teseo - susurró a su oído mientras el hijo de Poseidón estaba recostado contra su hombro muy agotado, se acomodó con él sin salir de su interior, lo acostó en la cama y le dio las últimas estocadas hasta por fin salir de su interior._

_\- Te amo Perseo- el hijo de Zeus sonreía por la escena, el estaba agotado se veía por el sudor en su rostro pero sonreía, se acercó y besó su frente para luego acostarse a su lado y acomodarlo contra su pecho._

_\- Debes dormir - ordeno abrazandolo y besando su cabello, Teseo solo asintió y cerró los ojos, pronto ambos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo._


	9. 8

La mañana llegó a los campos Elíseos, por supuesto el sol aquí no era el Real porque era el inframundo, pero Hefestos había hecho un buen trabajo con ello, el azabache mayor abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que visualizo fuero unos cabellos negros que estaban sobre él, frunció el ceño y después se relajo y sonrió sintiendo el aroma a mar que desprendía su acompañante, pronto este se movió entra las mantas.

\- Tranquilo- susurro suavemente el hijo de Zeus pasando su mano por el cabello del chico haciendo que se tranquilice, lentamente fue sacando los brazos del chico de encima suyo - Sh, sh sh - despacio se levanto de la cama y busco su túnica, bajo a la cocina tarareando una vieja canción en griego antiguo.

Llego a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, sabia que el hijo de Poseidón lo iba a necesitar, sonrió ante eso. Preparo también un vaso con jugo y acomodo en la charola dos pastillas cortesía de las hijas de Hecate.

\- ¡Perseo! - escucho que le llemaron y sonrio, por supuesto se apresuró a subir las escaleras antes que su loco novio se vaya a poner de pie iba ya casi llegando escucho un golpe.

\- Demonios, malo Tessy - murmuró mientras trataba de apurarse y cuando llegó se topó con una escena un tanto particular - Pensé que habrías intentado de ponerte de pie -.

\- Perseo - el hijo de Poseidón sonrió al parecer había hecho caer algunas cosas de su mesa de noche cuando estiró uno de sus brazos - Sin querer me moví y todo cayó al piso e iba a levantarme a recoger todo pero Uhm- comenzó a jugar con el borde de su sabana.

\- Si ya me imagino- Perseo sonrió y se acercó a la cama con la bandeja y la puso cerca de él y luego acarició una de sus mejillas que estaba sonrojada y no le veía a los ojos - Todo va a estar bien, solo tienes que tomarte dos de estas - señaló las pastillas en la charola y Teseo hizo una mueca de asco.

\- Me rehúso- hizo un mohín mientras aún fijaba su vista sobre las pastillas y Perseo suspiró mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía el vaso de jugo.

\- Tienes que ser bueno sino dejare de consentirte - susurro a su oído y Teseo se estremeció.

\- No me gustan las pastillas - murmuró de mal humor el antiguo rey de Atenas tomando en su mano las pastillas que estaban en la bandeja de la comida.

\- Debes tomarlas o todo te dolerá y no podrás caminar - seguia susurrando a su oído y Teseo se metió las pastillas a la boca y después el jugo que Perseo le ofrecía.

\- ya - aún sonaba de mal humor pero pronto sonrió porque el hijo de Zeus besaba su hombro.

\- Te dije que te gustaría- se acomodó a lado del hijo de Poseidón y lo abrazó mientras este empezaba a comer algunas de las fresas que había en la bandeja.

\- Me gustan las fresas - dijo Teseo mientras mordía una fresa y le ofrecía otra a Perseo que prefiero tomar la que el tenia en la boca.

\- También me gustan - lamió los labios de su novio y luego lo beso este solo sonreía, siguieron comiendo hasta que todo se terminó - Iré a dejar esto a la cocina, tu descansa -

\- Yo no quiero descansar - resongo el azabache menor haciendo un mohín y una vez que Perseo salió por la puerta se dispuso a ponerse de pie- Maldito Perseo - todas sus piernas temblaban pero sabia que necesitaba llegar al baño. Camino despacio, sus caderas le dolían pero siguió hasta que llegó al baño, se metió a la ducha y la abrió dejando que el agua cubra su cuerpo - Hijas de Hecate un cuerno, donde el las vuelva a ver me conocerán-

\- ¡Teseo! - escucho la voz de Perseo, ya había regresado a la habitación.

\- En la ducha - dijo con voz algo traviesa.

\- ¿No te dije que te descansarás ? - dijo Perseo entrando en el baño y viendo a Teseo que sonreía travieso y totalmente mojado.

\- Y yo te dije que no quería - sonrió de lado mientras el otro se acercaba.

\- Teseo malo - lo vio con el ceño fruncido y luego lo beso mordiendo su labio inferior haciendo que el otro sonría - eso es por malo -

\- No soy malo - lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo termino de meter a la ducha con el - Y no quiero mas cosas de hijas de Hécate - murmuró haciendo un puchero que al otro le dio ternura y lo volvió a besar.

\- Sabes que nuestros poderes no funcionan del todo aquí abajo - susurro mientras sostenía sus mejillas y le daba cortos besos - Así que el agua solo te aliviara un poco -

\- No me interesa, no te quiero cerca de ellas - hizo un mohin y el otro beso su frente.

\- Está bien no mas hijas de Hécate - sonrió, los dos estaban completamente mojados en la ducha besándose. Teseo comenzó a sacar la túnica mojada de Perseo y este lo dejo mientras seguía besando sus labios salados que le enloquecían, lo comenzó a arrimar contra la pared de la ducha cuando estaban ya completamente desnudos y alazo sus piernas poniéndolas al rededor de su cintura - Te amo Tessy - susurro mientras besaba ahora su cuello y hombro.

\- También te amo - susurro el hijo de Poseidón totalmente excitado sintiendo como el otro se excitaba igual que él, beso su hombro y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras el otro le acomodaba bien contra la pared. Cuando lo hubo acomodado con cuidado comenzó a ingresar en la entrada de su que aún estaba dilatada por lo anterior, el otro se quejó ligeramente aferrándose más a su cuello - ¿Estas bien? - susurro mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello mojado.

\- S Si, estoy bien - logro decir entre gemidos que Perseo no lograba descifrar si eran de placer o dolor pero decidió quedarse quieto, el no quería lastimar a su Tessy, beso despacio su cuello y el otro soltaba suspiros, apretando con fuerza su espalda, pronto el mismo Teseo se comenzó a mover. Indicándole que ya podía empezar.

El azabache mayor comenzó con un movimiento lento, entrando y saliendo del interior del hijo de Poseidón, mientras este jadeaba, pero eso no le bastaba, el quería más, así que tomó con una de sus manos la olvidada erección de su novio que palpitaba contra su abdomen y comenzó a masajearla de arriba abajo.

\- S... Ah... no... Perseo - apenas y le salía la voz al de ojos verde mar que se aferró más a su espalda, el hijo de Zeus sonrió ladino haciéndole bajar y subir más rápido por su miembro mientras apretaba con su mano la erección y mordía su cuello, haciendo que soltara un grito de placer y se soltara un poco y se recostara más contra la pared.

\- Eso es por Tessy malo - murmuró volviéndolo a traer contra su cuerpo y dando estocadas más fuerte, si el hijo de Poseidón no estaba cansado ahora lo estaría - Es tu castigo - movió más rápido la mano que tenía sobre la erección de Teseo e hizo que se corriera con un gemido gutural. Le dio estocada más fuertes, haciéndole gemir más y más. Hasta que dio la última, soltó un gemido junto con su novio y luego jadeó.

Beso el cuello de Teseo dejando más marcas en este, él desenredo de su cintura una vez que Perseo salió de él, el hijo de Zeus era un poco más alto que el de Poseidón así que este tenia la cabeza recostada contra su hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El ojiazul dejó de besar el cuello de su novio, le levantó el rostro y comenzó a besar sus labios, esos que si fuera por él devoraría todo el día y todo el tiempo. Tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos mientras lo seguía besando y lo arrimó más contra la pared.

\- ¿Ahora si vas a descansar? - dijo cerca de sus labios pero antes de que el otro pudiera responder nuevamente lo volvió a besar mordiendo su labio y haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente.

\- No quiero descansar- se quejo una vez que el otro se alejó un poco, el hijo de Zeus lo tomó entre sus brazos y sacó a su pequeño remilgoso de la ducha.

\- Tienes que descansar - reprochó el mayor dejándolo en la cama y yendo por una toalla para secarse, el hijo de Poseidón estaba seco pero el no.

\- ¿Por qué? no quiero - Teseo a veces se comportaba como un crío de cinco años, a Perseo eso le encantaba, se envolvió en la toalla y volvió con su pequeño azabache travieso y lo besó en los labios.

\- Tienes que o te dolerá mucho caminar - beso ahora su frente y el otro paso sus manos por su cuello.

\- Descansa conmigo entonces- murmuró con un puchero y el otro rió pero asintió, pronto estaban los dos nuevamente acostados en la cama, completamente desnudos, solo las sábanas les cubrían algo de sus cuerpos.

\- Cierra los ojos Pecesito- dijo con tono burlón Perseo sabia que a él no le gustaba aquel apodo y pronto escuchó la queja del otro que estaba recostado contra su pecho.

\- No quiero Percesito- devolvió el de ojos verde mar - Cierralos tú- el otro rió por su osadía.

\- No me llames Percesito - dijo y el otro en respuesta solo sonrió.

\- Tarde así te llamaré- se acomodó más contra el abrazandole, Perseo enredó sus manos contra su cabello, la verdad el apodo no le importaba, lo único que le importaba es que Su Tessy se lo decía, así que estaba bien. Beso su cabello despacio y paso su mano por el brazo de Teseo.

El hijo de Zeus no imaginó nunca ni en sus más locos sueños llegar a enamorarse de un hijo de Poseidón, pero ahí estaba contra todo pronóstico totalmente prendado de su Tessy y era con el con quien quería pasar toda la eternidad. Si alguien antes le habría dicho que en los Elíseos iba a encontrar a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, tal vez no habría querido vivir la vida tan larga que tuvo.


	10. 9

Y así se pasaron casi todo el día demostrándose su amor (no no hay mas escena aquí, (esa solo queda en mi hermosa imaginación) continuemos...

\- Teseo ya regresamos - decía Orión en la noche cuando habían vuelto a casa y estaba tocando la puerta de su pequeño hermano, pero quien le abrió la puerta fue Perseo - Aun estas aquí - no parecía nada sorprendido de que estuviera ahí.

\- Hola Orión - saludo alegremente mientras sonreía, se lo veía un poco cansado y con una túnica de Teseo puesta - Teseo esta dormido -

\- ya me lo imaginaba ¿Quieres bajar a comer? - le sonrió al otro y este asintió saliendo de la habitación muy campante.

\- Perseo - saludo Belerofonte una vez que bajo a la cocina.

\- Hola - se acomodo en una de las sillas de la cocina y comenzó a comer de lo que estaba servido en la mesa.

\- Ya pensaste con Teseo ¿como se lo dirán a papá? - pregunto Orión tomando una manzana del cuenco de las frutas y Perseo casi se atora con las uvas que estaba comiendo, Belerofonte le dio unos golpes en la espalda.

\- Aun no hemos pensado en eso - La verdad solo hemos pensado en una cosa todos estos díaseran los pensamientos del antiguo rey de Micenas mientras perdía todo el gusto por la comida y apartaba las uvas a un lado.

\- Deberías hacerlo - dijo Belerofonte a la vez que tomaba un poco de jugo - A papa no le gusta enterarse por otros que tenemos alguna relación con alguien y en especial si ese alguien es un semidiós - tomo una manzana y la mordió, Perseo tuvo un escalofrió, ver a su tío enojado no era agradable ya había presenciado su ira contra otros de los campos elíseos por romperle el corazón a sus niños o pecesitos como les gustaba llamarles, peor tener que enterarse por otros de esto, oh si Poseidón era un padre que le gustaba cuidar de sus hijos aunque estén en los Elíseos.

\- Si si debería, ya lo conversare con Tessy - respondió el hijo de Zeus.

\- Conversar ¿qué? y ¿con quién? - murmuro una voz somnolienta en la puerta de la cocina todos voltearon a ver al chico, este venia frotando uno de sus ojos se lo veía aun mas cansado que Perseo.

\- Vaya que han pasado unos días agotadores eh - sonrió burlón Belerofonte pues en cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca ambos héroes tomaron rápidamente un color rojo y Orión golpeo la espalda del castaño.

\- Déjalos en paz - el golpe fue algo duro porque el antiguo rey de Licia casi golpea su cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina. Teseo avanzo despacio hasta estar cerca de Perseo y lo abrazo por el cuello, recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Si aún estas cansado deberías seguir durmiendo - riño un poco el antiguo rey de Micenas y su novio solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

\- Debes ir a la cama Teseo - dijo Belerofonte una vez que había recobrado el aire que perdió con el golpe y mientras sobaba su espalda o al menos lo intentaba.

\- Escucha a tu hermano - seguía regañando Perseo y el otro seguía negando sin darle la cara.

\- ¿Por que no quieres ir a dormir Tes? - pregunto Orión suavemente viendo que el antiguo rey de Atenas en realidad no estaba del todo despierto. Y este murmuró una respuesta poco entendible.

\- No te entendí Tessy - dijo el hijo de Zeus levantando un poco la cabeza de su novio este solo acomodo mejor su cabeza tenia los ojos cerrados.

\- No esta Persecito en la cama... - Las mejillas del nombrado tomaron un leve color rojizo pues los hermanos de Teseo lo veían con una ceja arqueada y sonrisas burlonas.

\- Si voy a la cama contigo ¿te vas a dormir como buen niño? - murmuro pero como la cocina estaba en silencio los otros dos le oyeron y lo veían con cara de es enserio ¿niño?.

\- Si... Tessy quiere a su Persecito - murmuro el otro mas dormido que despierto y Perseo lo comenzó a acomodar en su regazo, muriendo de la vergüenza ante las miradas burlonas de los otros dos héroes.

\- Anda Percesito lleva a Tessy a la cama - dijo con tono burlón Belerofonte y el otro enrojeció más.

\- Esta bien ya te llevo a la cama - lo acomodo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar para el cuarto del menor mientras en la cocina se escuchaban risas - Me las pagaras esta Tessy - susurro mientras lo veía dormir en sus brazos. Llego a la habitación y lo coloco suavemente en la cama, este se aferro a su túnica como temiendo que se fuera a ir muy lejos, pero el no se iba a ir se acomodo a su lado abrazándolo y beso su frente con ternura - Te amo Tessy, te amo tanto como mi padre a su rayo y eso es poco - cerro los ojos para caer dormido junto a su amor.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz entraba por la ventana dando directamente a los ojos del azabache menor, abrió los ojos perezosamente aun estaba acurrucado contra el pecho del hijo de Zeus. Volvió a cerrar los ojos abrazándolo e inundándose de su aroma a aire fresco, amaba ese olor. Quería dormir nuevamente pero sabia que debía levantarse, tenían cosas de las que hablar como decirle a los dos grandes dioses que ellos estaban saliendo. Se separo despacio de su novio, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo. Se sentó.

\- Percesito - murmuró restregando uno de sus ojos, le dolía el cuerpo todavía. Como había dicho el hijo de Zeus, el agua servia pero no demasiado. Aún podía sentir dolor. Perseo lo rodeo con sus brazos, y lo atrajo de nuevo a la cama - Hay que despertarse - seguia murmurando acomodándose en los brazos de él.

\- Vuelve a dormir - susurro Perseo, estaba más dormido que despierto y abrazaba posesivamente al hijo de Poseidón.

\- Hay que levantarse - respondió Teseo acomodando su cabeza contra el pecho de Perseo.

\- Hay que dormir - respondió el otro abrazándolo mas, beso su cabello despacio mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura de Teseo. El aroma a mar y tormenta del hijo de Poseidón, el podría pasar todo el día así con él. Querría pasar así todo el día, pero el hijo de Poseidón lo empujo.

\- En serio hay que levantarse, mi padre seguro llama hoy. Y aún no le he dicho esto - señalo el espacio entre los dos aunque Perseo tenia los ojos cerrados y se le acercaba al cuello. - Enserio hay que hacerlo -

\- Si lo sé - respondió cerca de su cuello rosando su nariz contra su cuello, haciendo que el antiguo rey de Atenas suelte una risita.

\- Entonces no hagas eso - podía sentir como sus manso rosaban contra su cuerpo, junto con su nariz, haciendo que ria mas.

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo con tono travieso comenzando a mover mas sus manos y provocando que el otro ria mas, abrió los ojos y lo veía reír bajo sus manos y sus movimientos.

\- No sigas - trataba de hablar, pero el otro seguía haciendo cosquillas. A Perseo le encantaba escucharlo reír, se detuvo cuando vio que empezaba a ahogarse. Algo que era raro siendo hijo del dios del mar.

\- Bien ya estoy despierto. Hay que levantarse - dijo finalmente mientras el otro trataba de recuperar el aliento. Dejo las sabanas a un lado y se sentó al borde de la cama. Teseo se acomodo en toda la cama - ¿No que debíamos levantarnos? - arqueo una ceja mirándolo.

\- Dije que había que levantarse no que yo estaba incluido en eso - tenia el rostro contra la almohada que había usado Perseo en esos días y por tanto tenia su aroma. El hijo de Zeus se lo quedo mirando, se acerco y mordió su oreja.

\- ¡Ey! eso no se vale - se alejo de su novio asustado y sosteniendo su oreja.

\- Levántate o te volveré a morder - advirtió cruzando los brazos y viéndole fijamente. El otro arrugo la cara y se levanto de mala gana refunfuñando algo de hijos del rey que se creen los mandamases de todo el lugar mientras se iba al baño despacio, la verdad todo le dolía. Perseo solo le seguía con la mirada y una sonrisa de suficiencia, una vez que lo vio entrara al baño comenzó a buscar sus cosas. Teseo termino de bañarse y salio encontrándose a su novio, que ya estaba con su túnica y su corona puesta. - Tenemos entrenamiento más tarde - se acerco al hijo de Poseidón.

\- Si, si entrenamiento - asintió Teseo mientras el otro acariciaba su mejilla, el antiguo rey de Atenas sonreía como tonto. El otro beso sus labios despacio.

\- Te veo en la arena - se separo lentamente de él, lo vio a los ojos. Azul contra Verdemar se encontraban, chispas habían entre los dos. El brillo travieso de los ojos de Teseo le encantaba al otro. - No lo olvides - el otro asintió mientras el hijo de Zeus se iba de la habitación.

Teseo se quedo mirando por donde se había ido, aun sonreía como bobo enamorado, pronto por la puerta habían dos cabezas asomándose. Orión veía a su hermano y sonreía de lado. Belerofonte se reía acercándose a él.

\- Ya se fue deja de sonreír - dijo cerca del otro. Teseo solo lo miro pero no borro su sonrisa solo la ensancho mas, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la mesilla de noche donde se encontraba su corona.

\- Esta enamorado hasta la médula, si es que la tenemos - dijo Orión a lado de Belerofonte viendo a un muy feliz Teseo colocarse su corona y buscar su armadura tarareando una vieja canción en griego.

\- Espero no llegar a enamorarme así - río entre dientes Belerofonte mientras salían de la habitación, Teseo los seguía aun bastante feliz.

\- Ya quisieras estar así - dijo Teseo y el otro rodó los ojos, caminaron hasta llegar a la cocina.

\- ¿Ya pensaste como se lo vasa decir a papá? - dijo de la nada Orión y Teseo casi escupe lo que estaba comiendo, Belerofonte golpeo su espalda pero reía de su cara. - Aunque eso no es lo preocupante Teseo -

\- Lo sé - murmuro con la garganta adolorida - Lo preocupante es el tío - bebió un poco de jugo.

\- Me pregunto como reaccionara cuando se entere - soltó Orión mientras comía uvas y fresas, sus hermanos hicieron una mueca, no creían que se lo fuera a tomar de lo mejor.

\- Deben decírselo pronto, Apolo o Hermes podrían venir en cualquier momento, al igual que papá no le gusta enterarse por alguien más - razono Belerofonte, Teseo asintió, habían estado discutiendo eso en días anteriores, claro no ese fin de semana, este fin de semana se habían olvidado completamente de eso.

\- ¿Creen estando muerto pueda morir otra vez? - Teseo estaba verdaderamente preocupado, su tío podía llagar a ser muy vengativo si quería.

\- No lo creo pero con los dioses no se sabe Teseo - Belerofonte estaba bromeando claramente pero Teseo se puso pálido, era verdad con los dioses podían hacer hasta lo imposible y mas su tío si estaba enojado.

\- Papá no permitirá que te pase nada, pero necesitas decirle primero la situación - tranquilizo Orión, bueno el tenia razón, el dios de los mares era mas razonable en el asunto de las relaciones de sus hijos.

\- Si quieres yo le digo que te llame - propuso Belerofonte, Teseo suspiro y asintió no se sentía capaz ni de llamarlo. No es que le tuviera miedo de su padre, no por supuesto que no. Lo que le preocupaba es que tal vez no quisiera que este con un hijo de Zeus, en especial después de los rumores que andaban ahora en el inframundo.

\- Bueno ahora haya que entrenar, pronto sera el torneo de héroes - recordó Orión los otros dos asintieron, terminaron de comer y subieron a sus habitaciones por sus cosas. Teseo se quedo pensativo, ¿cuál seria la mejor forma de decirle? ¿se estresaría tanto como lo hacia ahora con su nuevo hijo?.


	11. 10

Los tres hijos de Poseidón se alistaron con sus armaduras y espadas para ir a la arena de entrenamiento, por supuesto el más grande de ellos llevaba su arco y sus flechas, pronto estuvieron cerca de la arena de entrenamiento ahí ya se encontraba un azabache de ojos azules que veía con una mueca hacia el terreno, al azabache de ojos verdemar se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo y sin más corrió hasta él y se le echo encima abrazándolo por el cuello casi haciéndolo caer.

\- ¡Percesito! - grito mientras se colgaba de su cuello y el otro cambiaba su rostro de mala cara a una sonrisa y sostenía sus manos.

\- Tessy - respondió al saludo efusivo de su novio, de la persona que amaba.

\- ¿Que mirabas con el ceño fruncido? - pregunto con curiosidad mientras lo soltaba y se ponía a su lado e intentaba ver lo que el veía, pronto los hermanos del azabache de ojos verdemar llegaron a su lado - ¿ese no es Apolo? -

Efectivamente en medio de la arena de entrenamientos estaba el mismísimo dios del sol, pero no estaba brillando como de costumbre, estaba en media arena de duelo. Lo que imposibilitaba a todos entrenar y no estaba solo tenía un mensaje en grande el rostro de Zeus, estaba con el ceño fruncido y echando chispas por todas partes, el dios se veía tan asustado y temeroso que los héroes antiguos comenzaron a tener pena de él.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí? - Teseo no podía ocultar su curiosidad del porque el mismo dios del sol estaba ahí en los elíseos, no es que la idea le pareciera irrisoria, el dios ya había estado ahí antes, siempre huyendo de algo según le contaba Perseo.

\- Venia huyendo de papa pero lo ha descubierto - susurro Perseo pero Teseo podía notar que el tenia tanto terror como el que estaba sintiendo tal vez el dios del sol.

\- Y ¿de que huía esta vez? ¿hizo algo malo? - pregunto Belerofonte por encima del hombro de Teseo, este estaba agarrando con su meñique la mano de Perseo.

\- No nada malo... pero ¿recuerdan lo que hablamos en la cocina? - Belerofonte y Orión se quedaron viendo y luego asintieron y abrieron la boca en una o perfecta - Eso - el único que quedo confundido fue el antiguo rey de Atenas.

\- Bueno todo el mundo entiende menos yo - reforzó el agarre que tenía en la mano de Perseo para que este le vea y le explique la situación. El antiguo rey de Micenas apenas y sintió el tirón y volteo lentamente, el hijo de Poseidón solo podía pensar en que de verdad asustado y todo se veía hermoso, pero había algo y eso es que su novio muy pocas veces se mostraba aterrado al menos tanto como ahora y quería saber porque.

\- ¿Recuerdas el rumor que andaba por los elíseos? - cuestiono el hijo de Zeus mirando a su novio y este seguía con total confusión en su rostro, Teseo frunció el ceño en total concentración, el se distraía con mucha facilidad en especial cuando de chismes se trataba.

\- Recuerda Teseo lo del nuevo hijo de papa - le aclaro la mente Orión y entonces asintió, el rumor era que el chico andaba saliendo con un dios, por supuesto su padre ya se había enterado y amenazado al dios. Lo que ahora no entendía es que tenía que ver aquello con que el dios del sol este ahí y conversando con su tan estimado tío Z.

\- El dios es Apolo... y no se lo había dicho a papá - susurro Perseo mirando a su novio y entones fue cuando el otro palideció si es que eso era posible en ese lugar, sintió las piernas temblar. Su tío era capaz de encontrar una forma de matarlos aun estando muertos si también se enteraba de lo suyo por otra boca que no fuera la de ellos.

\- ¡Apolo! - fue el grito que les hizo a todos los cuatro antiguos héroes hacer una mueca de comprensión al ver al gran dios sonreír nervioso y que sus piernas parecían temblar casi tanto como las de ellos.

\- Ya te lo acabo de decir... yo intente decírtelo antes... pero Afrodita se ha adelantado...- murmuraba con mucho temor el dios de la verdad, trago saliva mientras veía como el viento crepitaba en la sala de los tronos desde donde su padre le hablaba y hacia que el mensaje iris temblara.

\- ¡¿porque tengo que enterarme así?! ¡Debería haber sido el primero en saberlo! - bramaba tan fuerte que estaban seguros que todos los elíseos ya se habían enterado que el estaba regañando al dios. Apolo por su parte intentaba ser valiente y seguir en pie a pesar de que sus piernas ya le fallaban, el era un gran dios pero los castigos que ponía su padre no eran agradables - ¡Todo el Olimpo lo sabia! ¡Menos yo! - El dios de la verdad quería decirle que no era su culpa que todos fueran tan chismoso y el tan poco comunicativo, ¿como quería que alguien le contara algo si enfurecía de la nada? pero decidió callárselo y seguir aguantando la perorata de su padre.

\- Parece verdaderamente molesto - musito Belerofonte y los demás asintieron, no era novedad que el gran rey del Olimpo comenzara a gritar por todo, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados en especial cuando iba a hablar con sus hijos, no es que le gustara gritar ni nada de eso pero pensaba que con la vocesota le hacían mas caso, o eso es lo que ellos querían creer. Alguna vez le había gritado a Perseo, fue de las pocas veces que Teseo vio tan mal a su ahora novio, fue cuando le llamo para decirle que ya no estaría con Andrómeda que en los elíseos ellos estaban separados.

A Perseo se le había olvidado decírselo aquella vez, se había armado un gran alboroto, porque como ahora la diosa del amor había esparcido el rumor en el monte Olimpo, ella siempre se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba tanto en el mundo mortal como en los Elíseos. Maldita Afrodita y malditos sus juegos y chismes. Ella solo complicaba la vida de todos.

\- ¿Como se llama? - después de gritarle aun como media hora, reprochandole que tenia que enterarse por otras personas que su hijo llevaba un año y mas con un semidioses y que el fuera incapaz de decirle. Ahora quiso saber quién era y de quien descendía. Los hijos de Poseidón sin proponérselo tal vez o tal vez proponiéndoselo dieron un paso hacia atrás y Perseo se los quedo mirando para después ir con ellos y poner más lejos, esto no le iba a gustar para nada al rey.

Apolo comenzó a sudar si eso era posible, él era un dios demasiado divino para estar en esta situación. Pero ¿quién le mandaba a no decirle antes? bueno el padre de su novio ya lo sabía y él lo había tomado de buena forma, pero ahora estaba esto ¿Como le decía que era el chiquillo que más detestaba en el mundo? porque no era un secreto para nadie que el detestaba a su novio. Trago saliva, respiro hondo, apretó los puños se infundió valor ¡Tú puedes Apolo! ¡Eres el dios más guay! ¡Él no te puede matar!... claro que te puede matar ¡Idiota!... ok su mente no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

\- Su nombre es Percy - casi lo susurro como para que su padre no lo oiga pero lo hizo y comenzó a reírse a desmedida. Estuvo riendo por un buen rato para desconcierto del rubio de los otros espectadores que tenían.

\- Que buen chiste, creí haberte escuchado decir Percy - se secaba lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reírse - Porque el único al que he escuchado que llamen Percy es al muchacho de Poseidón y eso sí que sería aberrante - termino por decir mientras que el dios del sol apretaba los puños con fuerza y su mandíbula y cuerpo se tensaban.

\- Y ¿Por qué seria aberrante padre? - en su voz se podía notar la furia que estaba sintiendo, ya no estaba asustado, no tenía miedo estaba furioso.

\- Porque ninguno de mis hijos caería tan bajo como para salir con un miserable semidiós y menos uno como una cría marina de Poseidón que solo traen problemas al Olimpo, como ese muchacho Teseo, como no nos costó arreglar todos sus destrozos por su aventuras, la niebla que nos costó usar o ese otro arrogante que pensó que podía volar alto pero solo era un torpe. Incluso el que se enamoró de tu hermana que tú mismo mataste - Los tres hijos de Poseidón escuchaban atentamente ¿De verdad eran una miseria? ¿Solo causaron destrozos? ¿No ayudaron a nadie? - Son basura del mar y no lo suficientemente buenos para uno de mis hijos - desestimo a los hijos de su hermano con una mano. Perseo se indigno y frunció el ceño, no sabia cuando comenzó a caminar pero lo hizo y con el llevaba la botella de agua que llevaba para entrenar mas un dracma.

\- Buenas tardes - saludo con odio al ser que tenia enfrente, Apolo se volteo lentamente a ver al recién llegado y noto que era su medio hermano Perseo, ese del que su hermoso azabache su madre le había puesto el mismo nombre deseando que tenga una vida larga y feliz.

\- Perseo - respondió el hombre del mensaje iris - ¿Ya te has reconciliado con Andrómeda? - el otro frunció más el ceño, abrió la botella que cargaba y roció el agua.

\- Oh gran diosa del arcoíris permíteme conversar con mi tío Poseidón - Apolo se lo quedo mirando su ira había disminuido solo un poco entonces su vista fue más allá, logro ver al azabache de ojos verde mar, al castaño y al rubio. Eran los hermanos héroes de su azabache que vivían en los elíseos, vio a Perseo y este le sonrió como nunca.

\- ¿Que pasa Perseo? - pregunto el dios de los mares en cuanto el mensaje se abrió, al ver la imagen de su hermano hizo brotar más agua del suelo y su imagen se agrando tanto como la de el - ¿Zeus? -

\- Poseidón - gruño el rey de os Olímpicos - Perseo ¿por qué le has llamado? -

\- Porque tengo algo importante que anunciar y no solo yo - dijo el muchacho y le lanzo una mirada a los otros tres que estaban escondidos, Teseo pareció entender lo que quería hacer y avanzo con paso algo inseguro hasta él.

\- Pececito - saludo animadamente el dios de los mares a su hijo mientras el rey de los Olímpicos fruncía más el ceño.

\- Hola papá - hablo en un susurro pronto sus hermanos estuvieron a su lado. Apolo se los quedo mirando no entendía nada, al rubio prefería no mirarlo pero ahora se preguntaba si habían escuchado todo lo que su gran padre había dicho.

\- Bien ahora díganme para que me han llamado - la sonrisa del dios era como una de esas corrientes de mar cálidas y les hacía sentir en confianza, el dios paso vista y vio al dios del sol - ¡Apolo! - frunció el ceño - Más vale que no dejes a Percy plantado hoy - advirtió, el dios negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no podía permitirse eso. Ya lo había hecho llorar hace unas semanas, no podía volver a hacer eso.

\- Así que no oí mal, si sales con ese impertinente chiqu... - no pudo terminar de hablar que una grieta se abrió bajo sus pies en la sala de los tronos y del trono de Poseidón un chorro de agua lo mojo.

\- No te vuelvas a dirigir a mi hijo así - siseo el dios de los mares perdiendo toda su calidez anterior, ahora sonaba frío como las aguas más profundas y oscuras del océano - Nos salvó dos veces y tu estúpida esposa lo hizo casi volverse loco como a ese estúpido que se hace llamar el gran héroe del Olimpo - el rey de los dioses trato de acomodarse una vez más en su asiento.

\- Bueno querido tío Poseidón - volvió a tener la atención de los tres dioses Perseo - Hay algo que Teseo y yo queremos decirle -

\- Perseo y yo estamos saliendo papá - soltó sin más el rey de Atenas yendo directo al punto, por supuesto ganándose la atención de todos los tres dioses y tomo la mano de su novio - Lo amo - le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su novio. El dios de los cielos iba a bramar una vez más.

\- ¿Eres feliz? - pregunto el dios de los mares antes de que el otro abriera su boca, el chico asintió con una gran sonrisa - Eso está bien para mí - ahora paso su vista a Perseo - De los hijos semidioses de mi estúpido hermano - el dio lo miro mal - eres de los que más me agrada, pero si le llegas a hacer algo malo a mi pececito te aseguro que encontrare una forma de matarte de nuevo - un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico.

\- ¡No puedes amenazar así a mis hijos! - grito Zeus ganándose una mirada irritada del portador de tormentas.

\- Ellos salen con MIS Hijos y a diferencia de ti yo los amo - replico el dios de los mares - Y como llegues a lastimar a tus hijos por salir con los míos, vas a dar un hermoso paseo donde nuestro padre y abuela por una buena temporada - Zeus se cerró su gran boca y pronto su mensaje iris desapareció - Bueno me tengo que ir, los arreglos del reino siguen. Les llamare después - con un movimiento deshizo el mensaje iris.

\- Bueno ya se los hemos dicho a ambos - dijo después de un largo silencio Perseo.

\- ¿En serio están saliendo? - pregunto con interés el dios del sol ahora completamente calmado y seguro de que su bella divinidad no corría peligro alguno.

\- Si lo estamos - sonrió Teseo que aún estaba de la mano de Perseo y este le devolvía la sonrisa.

\- ¿Así que sales con nuestro nuevo hermano? - pregunto el rubio de ojos verdes viendo con los ojos entrecerrados al hijo de Zeus este trago saliva, había una verdad entre ellos dos y eso era que entre ambos nunca hubo rencilla alguna, pero nunca se lo habían desmentido al mundo. Apolo había cometido un error garrafal y se lo había dicho al rubio y por eso este dejo que el dios lo matara, todo por proteger al ser que ambos amaban. Artemisa.

\- Si y prometo que lo tratare como se merece, ahora si me disculpan debo irme ¡Tengo una cita con él! - los ojos del dios brillaron con emoción y una luz dorada lo envolvió mientras desaparecía de ahí.

\- Bien, creo que ahora nos queda entrenar - dijo Belerofonte aunque se sentía totalmente agotado con toda la tensión vivida. Los demás hicieron una mueca, bueno puede que este día no haya entrenamiento para ninguno de ellos.


	12. 11

Después del gran alboroto, casi ninguno quedo con ánimos de hacer algún entrenamiento pero igual lo hicieron y extrañamente todos los muñecos a usarse tenían el rostro del gran rey del Olimpo, hasta los que usaba Perseo y por supuesto todos acabaron destrozados. También practicaron su combate en parejas cuerpo a cuerpo a Perseo y a Teseo les prohibieron hacerlo juntos porque no querían que terminaran en otras cosas. Después del duro entrenamiento estaban todos agotados y recostados en el suelo.

\- ¿Crees que tu padre vaya a estar molesto mucho tiempo? - pregunto el antiguo rey de Atenas mientras bebía agua recostado contra un árbol, junto a el estaba Perseo acostado en el suelo y la cabeza en una raíz del árbol.

\- No lo creo, además se ha enterado por mi boca, no por alguien más. El que la va a tener difícil es Apolo - hizo una mueca de desagrado pensando en lo que tendría que pasar su pobre hermano inmortal.

\- Bueno al menos ya se lo han dicho a los dos - trato de aliviarlos Orion que estaba en un árbol enfrente de ellos recostado contra el gran tronco, afilaba con cuidado la punta de una de sus flechas.

\- Afrodita si que se meten en cosas - murmuro Belerofonte pero los demás le oyeron, el estaba en otro árbol mas allá mirando a la nada. Todos tres tenían su mirada fija en el, cuando las noto siguió hablando - Es decir, ella sabe como se llevan papá y el tío y aun así los junta a ustedes y también a nuestro otro hermano -

\- Pero ella no los junta, ella solo ve que hay algo entre dos personas y deja que todo fluya entre ellas - dijo Orión con la mirada en su arco como recordando a Artemisa, los demás le vieron con algo de pena, después de todo, ellos vivieron sus vidas con sus amores aunque no fueran del todo sus verdaderos amores, pero los vivieron. En cambio Orión murió antes de siquiera llegar a algo.

\- Oye y el otro Orión con el que siempre te confunden ¿se fue al tártaro? - interrogo Teseo ganándose la atención de los tres.

\- Si, hasta donde se lo devolvieron ahí, nuestro hermano y sus amigos - asintió Orión con la mirada un poco perdida.

\- Tal vez deberíamos haber salido a ayudar cuando se fueron las primeras almas - dijo Belerofonte y los demás hicieron una mueca, ellos no habían salido porque bueno ya se merecían un descanso de tantas aventuras que habían tenido, en especial Teseo. Capaz su padre no habría soportado verlo de vuelta vivo y después perderlo nuevamente. Orión por su parte no es que haya tenido muchas aventuras pero prefería no volver al mundo de los vivos porque eso habría significado verla y tal vez perderla de nuevo, el no quería eso. Perseo consideraba que ya tuvo una vida bastante larga y feliz, no quería probar de nuevo, lo mismo Belerofonte.

\- Bien pero ya vamos para el castillo, creo que descansamos lo suficiente y en la noche hay parrillada con los hijos de Hefestos - hablo con entusiasmo Orion poniéndose de pie, los otros siguieron su ejemplo, Perseo tomo la mano de Teseo mientras caminaban.

\- Si hubiéramos salido, ¿estaríamos como estamos ahora? - pregunto en voz baja Perseo a su novio. Teseo se quedo pensativo mientras caminaban en silencio y dejaban que sus hermanos se alejen un poco.

\- No lo se, Afrodita es caprichosa - se encogió del hombros el hijo de Poseidón mirando la mano que sostenía la de Perseo, la de el era mas clara que la suya y luego alzo la vista topándose con sus ojos azules eléctricos. Sonrió embobado y poso su mano en su mejilla, el otro sonrió también - Pero me alegro que nos haya juntado - beso sus labios despacio y el otro lo atrajo mas abrazándolo de la cintura.

\- También me alegro de eso - dijo el hijo de Zeus cuando se separaron un poco y aun lo sostenía de la cintura y el otro por los hombros, lentamente se acercaron de nuevo y se volvieron a besar, despacio con sentimiento, como si el cielo y el mar no quisieran estar separados nunca mas.

\- No deberíamos espiarlos Belerofonte - murmuraba Orión mientras el castaño le callaba con una mano.

\- No todos los días ves al gran conquistador de medio Elíseo totalmente enamorado Orión - rió entre dientes mientras veía la cara de tonto enamorado que cargaba Teseo mientras veía a su novio y este solo le hacia cosquillas con la punta de su nariz en el cuello.

\- ay no ya empezaron con los besos en el cuello vamonos - el semigigante comenzó a arrastrar a su hermano lejos de los enamorados y este se dejo llevar sin rechistar. No es como que quisiera ver a su hermano estar de conejo con su novio contra un árbol.

_\- ¿estas seguro de esto? - preguntaba Teseo mientras Perseo lo tenia arrimado al árbol y besaba su cuello dejando marcas, como si las que ya tenia no fueran suficientes._

_\- ¿No quieres? - le vio con puchero en los labios mientras se arrimaba mas a el dejando su pierna en medio de las piernas del hijo de Poseidón y este soltó un jadeo, se veía terriblemente adorable haciendo esas cosas ¿como le iba a negar algo si le veía así con ojitos de cachorrito y su calor corporal y el puchero?. Teseo se mordió la lengua y miro a otro lado, Perseo sonrió victorioso había ganado la contienda._

_\- Si quiero - murmuro el antiguo rey de Atenas._

_\- No te oí - demando el antiguo rey de Micenas, virando su rostro y dejándolo frente a él.- Habla mas fuerte o no sabre que lo quieres - lo apretó mas contra el arbolo, haciendo que el otro suelte un quejido pues podía sentir la creciente excitación del hijo de Zeus en su pierna, haciendo que el también se excite_

_\- Que te... quiero a ti - dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo porque su respiración era entre cortada mientras su manos estaban atrapadas por las de Perseo que ahora mordía su cuello._

_\- ¿A quien quieres? di mi nombre - murmuro contra su cuello, había tomado sus manos y las sostenía por encima de la cabeza del hijo de Poseidón mientras sobaba su pierna contra la entrepierna de Teseo que ya estaba bastante excitado y eso se podía notar en el bulto creciente bajo los pantalones de su armadura._

_\- A ... ti Perseo - dijo como pudo pues los movimientos del otro lo tenían muy caliente y excitado, tal como un volcán en ebullición. Solo quería que Perseo lo posea en ese mismo instante._

_\- Bien buen chico Tessy - murmuro a su oído el otro mientras soltaba sus manos y comenzaba a quitarle la armadura y la ropa que cargaba debajo de esta._

_\- No es justo ¿Por que solo yo estoy sin ropa? - murmuro medio molesto pero con el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando el otro termino de sacarle todo y lo volvió a pegar contra el árbol, sostenía su cintura con sus manos._

_\- Porque eres demasiado hermoso - susurro contra sus labios para después besarlo y el otro le rodé con sus manos y también comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, el hijo de Zeus dejo que el otro desabrochara todas las seguridades de su armadura y que estas cayeran al suelo, aunque aun así el estaba aun mas vestido que el otro. pronto las piernas del hijo de Poseidon estaban al rededor de la cintura del hijo de Zeus._

_Teseo gemía con cada beso y caricia que el otro dejaba en su cuello y hombros, el acariciaba el cabello de su amado y también besaba su cuello hasta que sintió como las manos delo otro con destreza apretaban su trasero. Perseo apretaba suavemente y cargaba con parte del peso de Teseo para después comenzar a buscar su entrada e insertar en ella uno de su dedos provocando que el otro arquee la espalda contra el árbol, el hijo de Zeus sonrió arrogante ante la escena de el contra el árbol y viendo que mordía su labio inferior._

_\- No quiero que nadie mas te vea así - murmuro para después morder el cuello de Teseo y este soltó un gemido bastante fuerte y se agarro firmemente de su cuerpo, Perseo pronto inserto otro dedo en la entrada del hijo de Poseidón y arremetió contra ella, sus dedos entraban y salían con destreza y rapidez, haciendo que chico tenga espasmos de placer en su cuerpo. Lo acomodo bien contra el árbol y lo elevo para poder sacar su propia erección e insertarla en Teseo._

_\- Dioses - le escucho murmurar entre diente, tener a su querido Tessy tan excitado le encantaba, estaba sudado y caliente, aferrado contra su cuello. Los dedos de su novio se clavaron en su espalda mientras comenzaba a deslisarlo despacio sobre su miembro, podía sentir como Teseo temblaba ligeramente ante la acción. - Mas... mas Perseo -_

_\- ¿Quieres mas? - susurro contra su cuello y el otro asentía mientras mordía su labio - No - sonrió malvadamente._

_\- por favor... mas - murmuro el otro moviéndose ligeramente y Perseo jadeo, dioses le gustaba cuando se portaba mal y hacia eso._

_\- No... te vas a hacer daño - comenzó a moverse mas pero de forma algo brusca demostrando que no le importaba el daño - No seas malo Tessy - lo regaño y lo separo, el otro puso esa mirada que le derretía y a la que no le podía negar nada. Sonrió ladino y beso sus labios. Sostenía una mano de Teseo y el se veía como niño regañado, adoraba eso, bajo con sus besos un poco hasta su pecho, pronto soltó su mano y sostuvo la cintura de su novio y comenzó a embestirlo despacio - Pórtate bien -_

_\- Si... si... - Teseo jadeaba de placer mientras el otro aumentaba el ritmo y gemía contra su cuerpo, el hijo de Poseidón se volvió a aferrar a el, la erección de este se frotaba contra el vientre de ambos, haciendo que tenga mas placer y pronto con un sonido gutural termine ensuciándoles a ambos._

_\- Buen Tessy - logro decir mientras movía más a Teseo y este jadeaba y temblaba de placer, hasta que el hijo de Zeus dio una ultima estocada y termino dentro de el. Ambos gimieron._

_\- Sigue siendo injusto - mascullo Teseo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Perseo y este salia de su interior._

_\- ¿Que es injusto Tessy? - lo acomodo bien mientras se sentaba contra el árbol con su novio aun encima de el y abrazado._

_\- Tu me das tanto y siento que no te doy nada - murmuro soltándolo un poco mientras el otro peinaba sus cabellos y le sonreía._

_\- Me das todo lo que quiero Teseo - beso sus labios y acaricio su mejilla. Teseo se sentó bien entre las piernas del otro y puso su espalda contra su pecho._

_\- No es cierto - hizo un puchero como niño regañado y el otro ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo. Como amaba cuando actuaba así. Perseo aun recordaba el día que lo vio llegar a los Elíseos, el parecía reacio a su muerte._

_\- Claro que si - beso sus cabellos y el otro sonrió - Ahora vamos a tomar un baño - beso su hombro - Tienes corteza de árbol en la espalda - rió suavemente y el otro se volteo a verlo._

_\- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? - replico indignado y el otro rió mas, pronto Teseo también rió. Ambos buscaron su ropa y se la pusieron, aunque claro el mas desnudo era Teseo, cuando estuvieron vestidos y con su armadura, el hijo de Zeus tuvo que llevar en su espalda hasta el castillo._


	13. 12

El día paso, Perseo no había vuelto a saber nada acerca del dios del Sol o de su tío o acerca del novio del dios. Se estaba preparando para salir a una fiesta que habría en los Elisios de una pareja que celebraba su boda, así que estaba poniéndose de sus mejores galas. Se decía que la pareja era de la época moderna y que habían invitado a todos porque querían conocer a los demás héroes, eran un hijo de Hefestos y una hija de la diosa del amor. Así que se coloco un traje de época moderna, pantalón de tela, camisa blanca y un saco encima. Todo el traje era de color azul cielo, con la camisa blanca un poco abierta, se puso zapatos casuales y sobre su cabeza su corona. La corona pare el ya era costumbre siempre la había usado.

\- listo - dijo cuando se vio al espejo y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando una bruma azul apareció delante de el. ¿Es que los dioses no sabían tocar una puerta? rodó los ojos y vio a quien había llegado.

\- ¡Uh! ¡Desbordas elegancia Perseo! - dijo Hermes que era quien había llegado - ¿Vas a algún lado? -

\- Hay una boda - le sonrió a su hermano y vio que no tenia ningún paquete lo que le hacia preguntarse que hacia ahí abajo, el tampoco solía venir a visitar sin algún motivo. En especial porque el dios estaba muy ocupado - ¿Que deseas Hermes? - arqueo una ceja mirando al dios, este solo seguía sonriendo.

\- Vengo a darte un aviso de parte nuestro padre y nuestro tío - Perseo le vio con interés, después de todo no es que su padre le envié muchos recados. Aunque eso de que su tío también tenga que ver con el recado le preocupaba. Claro no lo demostró.

\- ¿Que recado? - pregunto con interés cruzándose de brazos. El dios pronto hizo aparecer ene su mano un sobre de color azul brillante.

\- Este aunque te lo puedo decir verbal - el dios le extendió el sobre al antiguo rey de Micenas.

\- Dímelo verbal, no quiero leer en este momento - mascullo bastante cansado de ya tanta interacción, su bonito azabache seguramente ya estaba en la fiesta.

\- Pronto tendrás visitas de uno de tus hermanos romanos - Perseo le vio extrañado ¿visita? y peor ¿visita anuncia? - El no esta muerto -

\- ¿como? - pregunto totalmente extrañado por eso.

\- El muchacho es hijo de Júpiter y vendrá a quedarse aquí por petición de padre y del tío Poseidon a tío Hades - respondió Hermes con velocidad que Perseo apenas capto el mensaje.

\- ¿Por que lo envían aquí? - frunció el ceño, no es que no quisiera contar con un hermano, al menos romano. Pero eso de que lo envíen estando vivo era algo extraño.

\- Porque nuestra querida madrastra esta castigada - el dios de los mensajeros sonrió a mas no poder - Y a mis tíos les preocupa que busque a nuestro hermano romano para que le ayude y sabes lo peligroso que puede ser eso. Ademas que no es que le muchacho este muy feliz con su señora -

\- oh, así que el castigo era cierto - Perseo había escuchado los rumores de que su madrastra inmortal fue convertida en humana y desterrada del Olimpo. Claro que no se lo había creído al principio. Porque Zeus casi nunca castigaba a Hera pero ahora veía que eso era cierto.

\- Así es, nadie del consejo bogo por ella cuando fue el momento de decidir si castigarla o no - siguió diciendo el dios mientras le tendía la tableta y la pluma para que firme el recibido, Perseo lo hizo - Y padre esta por soltarla en Nueva York, al parecer hay cosas que resolver en el mundo mortal y quiere que sea ella quien las resuelva -

\- No me parece mala idea que debes en cuando aprecie el trabajo de la gente - mascullo Perseo devolviendo la tableta, el no conocía demasiado a su madrastra pero por lo poco que sabia no era buena con casi nadie.

\- Así es y por eso el tío le dijo a papá que si de verdad quería molestar a Hera y que aprenda la lección, lo mejor seria que proteja a su hijo porque era más que seguro que ella le buscaría para que haga todo el trabajo que le corresponde - Guardo la tableta junto con la pluma.

\- Está bien y ¿cuándo vendría ese chico? - inquirió, no estaba mal tener un invitado aunque sea por un tiempo. Hace años que su ultimo hermano semidiós había decidido renacer y estaba solo.

\- Probablemente mañana, ayer se le aviso al chico en el internado que estaba. Bueno y ahora te dejo aun tengo entregas que hacer - y en una esquela de humo azul el dios desapareció. Perseo suspiro y se vio por ultima vez al espejo, salio de la habitación despacio.

Cuando salio de su castillo se dirigió lo más pronto que pudo al lugar donde se estaría celebrando la boda. Llego y al parecer todo ya había dado inicio. Paso la vista por la sala buscando a su azabache novio y pronto lo encontró. No era muy difícil hallarlo en especial si te sientes cerca de un semigigante como lo era Orión. En absoluto silencio se acerco despacio hasta donde estaba Teseo.

\- Tes - susurro cuando llego cerca del e. Este volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

\- Perseo - susurro y le indico un asiento. El de ojos azules no espero mucho para ocupar su lugar y besar a su novio. Amaba estar con el. Se tomaron de la mano mientras escuchaban como los novios decían sus votos. Adelante se podía ver como una mujer rubia lloraba con una sonrisa mas que feliz mientras veía a una de las sacerdotisas de Hera auspiciar la boda.

La novia estaba simplemente hermosa con su cabello negro suelto cayéndole en la espalda por encimas de su vestido blanco. El novio llevaba un traje negro y tomaba las blancas manos de ella en las suyas morenas. Desde donde estaba Perseo el podía ver todo el amor que ellos se tenían. Volteo a ver a su Tessy que solo le miraba a el. El hijo de Zeus deseaba perderse esos ojos verde mar que tanto amaba. Y tal vez algún día fueran ellos los que se casaran.

\- Te amo Perseo - susurro el hijo de Poseidon cuando la boda estaba por finalizar.

\- también te amo Tes- elevo sus manos y beso la del su amado.

\- Y los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que hoy los dioses han unido, ni la eternidad pueda separarlos - con esto dicho comenzó a colocara sobre ellos la soga que simbolizaba la unión de los dos, estaba adornada con flores de loto blanca. Una luz los envolvió cuando esta estaba alrededor de ambos - Puedes besar a la novia -

\- ¡Por mi! - declaraba Afrodita que era la mujer de hermoso cabello rubio, aunque claro esto dependía de quien le mirara. porque para Perseo esta tenia el cabello negro y ojos verdes. A lado de esta estaba un hombre poco agraciado y con el traje algo manchado de grasa pero que sonreía lo mejor que podía al chico que se estaba casando.

\- ¡Que vivan los novios! - grito un chico de cabellos castaños lanzando una flecha al aire y haciendo estalla sobre los recién casados un globo que contenía confeti y flores blancas. Afrodita hizo un movimiento y pronto los pétalos se convirtieron en palomas que alzaron el vuelo.

\- La boda a estado hermosa - decía Teseo sonriendo cuando estaban por salir de ese lugar e ir donde seria la recepción de la boda.

\- Vaya que si porque a logrado mantenerte quieto por mucho tiempo - Dijo Perseo al tiempo que atrapaba su rostro y lo besaba, el hijo de Poseidón sonrió mientras caminaban de la mano.

\- Si, lastima que me perdí una parte de ella - hizo un mohin.

\- Todos nos lo perdimos - dijo Belerofonte haciendo que Perseo de un respingo había olvidado que ellos venían detrás.

\- Véanlo por el lado bueno pronto seremos mas - sonreía de lado Orión y los otros dos hijos de Poseidon sonrieron y asintieron. Perseo arqueo una ceja viendo a su Tessy se estaba perdiendo de algo y eso no le agradaba.

\- Va a venir nuestro hermano, el que se llama como tu - sonrió Teseo, mientras pasaban por la puerta del lugar - Papa lo va a enviar aquí porque Hera esta cumpliendo su castigo y no quiere que lo vayan a involucrar - hizo una ligera mueca ante eso.

\- oh, así que el también vendrá - Ahora fue Teseo quien arqueo una ceja y le vio interrogante - También enviaran a mi hermano romano, ese que temen lo mismo. Es aquel que te dije que papa lo consagro a Hera -

\- Oh lastima por él, mira que lo consagren a esa diosa - mascullo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de bocaditos y sus hermanos se iban por ahí a bailar u hablar con alguien.

\- Dímelo a mi que es mi madrastra también - rodó los ojos Perseo tomando de la cintura a su Tessy este le puso un bocadito en la boca.

\- Bueno al parecer tendremos gente viva por aquí, eso sera extraño - rió Teseo y el otro hizo lo mismo.

\- Extraño sera que el sol va a alumbrar más por aquí - Perseo estiro la mano y tomo otro bocadito de la mesa mientras con la otra aun sostenía la cintura de su amado. Teseo rió sabiendo a lo que se refería el hijo de Zeus.

\- Vamos a ver como nos va con todos ellos por aquí. Porque dice Tritón que el chico es tan inquieto como yo y que le ha dado a papá más de un dolor de cabeza - rió Teseo mientras el otro lo arrastraba a bailar e intentaba también que no se le caiga su corona.

\- Tritón siempre dice eso de todos - rodó los ojos Perseo, el no conocía demasiado al hijo inmortal de Poseidón pero sabia de buenas fuentes (cofcofApolocofcof) que el chico siempre se quejaba de sus hermanos semidioses.

\- Bueno ya lo sabremos cuando venga - ambos estaban bailando bastante pegados disfrutando de su cercanía, se dejaron llevar por la música, Teseo recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Perseo y este podía sentir el olor a mar del cabello de su novio. Cielo y mar estaban danzando en una pieza musical no querían terminar jamas.


	14. 13

Los días pasaron al menos dos o tres, habían cíclopes y enviadas de Poseidón haciendo trabajos en la habitación de invitados. Al parecer también estaban haciendo la nueva habitación anti ruidos (claro que no por las misma razones que la de Teseo) según habían entendido el chico Percy tenia problemas para dormir a veces y podía llegar a despertarlos, aunque estaba medicado por el mismo Apolo.

\- ¿Como creen que sea? - decía Teseo esa mañana mientras estaban desayunando los tres ahí sentados en la mesa junto a la cocina.

\- Bueno parecido a ti según dijeron. ¿Como era que se llamaba la novia? - decía Belerofonte viendo a Orión.

\- Silena - recordó el rubio mientras con la cuchara removía su desayuno- Ella dijo que era muy hiperactivo y hasta donde lo vio se parecía más a ti, aunque con el cabello más negro tal vez - señaló a Teseo con la cuchara.

\- Bueno solo espero que sea divertido, le enseñaré todos los lugares para que no se sienta muy fuera de lugar - hizo una mueca mientras recogía su plato, el se había sentido muy fuera de lugar cuando llegó ahí. A veces aún extrañaba estar con los mortales y salir a vagar por las planicies matando monstruos. Lavo su plato y lo puso en su lugar.

\- El hijo de Júpiter que se va a que se va a quedar con Perseo dicen que es su amigo, así que supongo que ser más fácil su estadía- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie junto con su plato. El castaño terminó de comer lo suyo y también caminó hasta el lavadero para limpiar el suyo.

\- Va a ser raro tener un nuevo romano por aquí, los que viven en los Elíseos siempre prefieren volver a nacer antes de convivir con los griegos - dijo Belerofonte poniendo su plato en su lugar.

\- Pero recuerda también que dicen que este no es tan romano como los que han pisado los campos Elíseos antes - recordó Orión mientras tomaba su carcaj con flechas que estaba junto al mesón de la cocina y se lo colocaba a las espaldas.

\- Bueno también después de la lucha contra nuestra bisabuela muy normal no deberieron quedar todos sin excepciones - hizo una mueca Teseo mientras se colocaba su armadura y apretaba las correas de esta.

\- En eso tienes razón- concordó Belerofonte colocándose su Corona y tomando su espada

\- Bueno esperemos que les agrade estar aquí cuando lleguen - dijo Teseo.

\- Algo que va a ser muy pronto - dijo Orión viendo hacia un punto donde se estaba empezando a formar una nube dorada y dejando ver luego a tres personas.

Apolo llegó acompañado de dos jóvenes justo en el medio de un prado que quedaba entre los dos castillos de los tres grandes. El uno era rubio unos ojos azules con una pequeña marca en el labio y traía lentes. El otro era un azabache de ojos verde mar y piel bronceada, tenia el ceño fruncido. Ambos con una maleta en las espaldas y otra a los pies.

\- Tu padre dijo que era lo mejor mi Oasis - decía con cariño el Dios del sol y el chico suspiró.

Los tres hijos de Poseidón corrieron hasta estar enfrente de ellos y por supuesto rápidamente dedujeron que el de ojos verde mar era su hermano y el otro el hijo de Júpiter pero ¿Por qué llevaba lentes? los semidioses no solían llevar lentes.

\- Oh, que gusto encontrarlos ahora - dijo muy sonriente el Dios mirando a los tres que les veían con curiosidad.

\- ¡Tes! - llamo una voz a lo lejos y la atención de todos fue hacia allí, el azabache de ojos azules se apresuró a llegar ahí y notó rápidamente la presencia del Dios y dos desconocidos - ¿Quiénes son? -

\- Ahora están todos me alegro - sonrío el Dios a más no poder. El azabache de ojos verde mar seguía molesto y el rubio en cambio parecía estar absorto observando todo - Se los voy a presentar, este es Jason Grace hijo de Júpiter-

\- Hola - saludo con un poco de desconfianza a los cuatro chicos que le observaban curiosos.

\- Hola soy Perseo, antiguo rey de Micenas- extendió su mano - E Hijo de Zeus - Jason la tomó y le sonrió hasta que la marca de su labio casi se hizo invisible - Creo que te quedarás conmigo en el castillo-

\- Bien si él se quedara contigo y ahora. Este de aquí es Perseus Jackson- el Dios del sol sonrió divertido ante la mirada huraña de su amado.

\- Es Percy no Perseus- refunfuñó el chico - Soy hijo de Poseidón- solo se cruzó de brazos y miró a los tres chicos con detenimiento.

\- Nosotros somos Teseo - Señalo al chico - Belerofonte- señaló al castaño que le hizo de la mano - Y por supuesto yo Orión- le sonrió a su nuevo hermano que solo frunció más el ceño - No soy ese Orión, el era un gigante y yo solo un semigigante. Siempre nos confunden - La mirada de Percy se suavizó.

\- Un gusto conocerlos - les dio la mano a cada uno de ellos. Teseo se la quedó y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Si nos parecemos bastante - sonrió de lado al chico.

\- Si creo que si - ladeó la cabeza el recién llegado.

\- Bueno ya hechas las presentaciones, yo les tengo que dejar - dijo el Dios del sol y la mirada de Percy se volvió molesta una vez más. Apolo tragó saliva - No me veas así, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto -

\- Todos menos yo - lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Es por nuestro propio bien Percy - trató de tranquilizar el hijo de Júpiter ganándose también una mirada huraña del azabache - Sabes que tu padre solo te quiere proteger -

\- Bien puedo hacerlo solo - dijo con enfado.

\- Te vas a divertir aquí, no tienes porque preocuparte. Además que habrá algunos que te quieran ver - dijo Teseo mientras ponía su brazo sobre el hombro de Percy este suavizó la expresión - El otro día fuimos a una boda y los novios te conocían-

\- ¿Boda? - pregunto con interés.

\- Si una hija de Afrodita con uno de Hefestos - dijo Orión con una suave sonrisa.

\- Silena y Beckenford - sonrió con cariño.

\- Ves, vas a estar bien y tus padres menos preocupados de que algo vaya a pasarte - dijo el Dios de la verdad quitándole el brazo de Teseo del hombro y abrazandolo por la cintura.

\- Esta bien - suspiró con resignación.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿Podemos ir a dejar las maletas? - dijo el hijo de Júpiter el no parecía muy afectado con eso de no estar en el mundo de los vivos.

\- Claro vamos a dejarlas y después vamos a la arena de duelos si no están muy cansados por el viaje - dijo Perseo, el rubio asintió.

\- Ya que estoy aquí podrían mostrarme algunas técnicas de espada y lanza - sugirió él, después de todo no siempre se tenia la ocasión de aprender de los mismísimos héroes de las historias.

\- También tendrás que enseñarme algunas, solo espérame un momento - se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los tres hijos de Poseidón que trataban de hacer que el Dios suelte a su hermano. Se acercó y arrastró un momento a Teseo - Nos vemos luego - beso sus labios despacio sin importarle la presencia de los demás.

\- Esta bien - las mejillas de Teseo estaban con un suave rojo.

\- Bueno esta visto que los hijos de Zeus tienen debilidad con los de Poseidón- dijo Jason en tono divertido ganándose una carcajada de parte de todos los demás y dos muy sonrojado hijos de Poseidón.

\- Deja de andar diciendo esas cosas - espetó Percy mirando mal al rubio. Apolo lo rodeó por la cintura con su brazo y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

\- Te vez hermoso rojo - susurro a su oído haciendo que el otro se estremezca.

\- ¡Ey! esas cosas se hacen en la habitación- dijo Teseo divertido viendo como su nuevo hermano se ponía más rojo mientras Apolo solo sonreía de lado y luego besaba su mejilla.

\- Bueno te tengo que dejar pero en cuanto pueda vendré- susurró el dio y el chico asintió. Pronto desapareció en una nueve dorada.

\- Bueno vamos a dejar tus cosas adentro - dijo Orión tomando su maleta.

Jason y Perseo emprendieron su camino hacia el castillo de los hijos de Zeus. Teseo solo sonreía divertido mientras ponía su brazo otra vez el brazo sobre los hombros de Percy.

\- Y ¿Como son las cosas ahí arriba? - pregunto mientras caminaban.

\- Normales supongo, claro que todo es más avanzado de la época de los griegos. Pero sigue siendo un caos a veces con eso de los monstruos- trató d explicar el mientras entraban al castillo.

\- Nos contaron que habían casinos y esas cosas, de autos también nos hablaron - decía Belerofonte comenzando a subir las escaleras.

\- Si hay todo eso, la verdad es que se está perdiendo mucha naturaleza debido a las expansiones de la ciudad- dijo Percy.

\- Eso es triste - dijo Orión y pronto estuvieron delante de una puerta - Esta es tu habitación, papá la hizo pintar de azul dijo que te gustaría-

\- Wow está hermosa - había una cama grande con sábanas celestes y varias almohadas blancas, tenia docel con incrustaciones de conchas marinas y piedras preciosas, un gran armario y junto a este un perchero con una armadura- Mi armadura - corrió hasta ella y comenzó a revisarla.

\- Puedes ponértela y entrenar con nosotros- dijo Tesro bastante emocionado con la llegada de Percy, tener un nuevo hermano ahí que en realidad este vivo, era alucinante. Además que le podía contar cosas del mundo exterior. A él le fascinaban esas historias.

\- Claro - los ojos de Percy se iluminaron, había una mesa de noche con fotos de su madre, padrastro y una de Apolo con él. Pronto divisó una puerta supuso que era el baño. Esta habitación le recordaba bastante a la que tenia en el castillo de su padre.

\- Bueno entonces te esperamos abajo cuando estés listo - dijo Orión sacando a los otros dos que veían curiosos las maletas de Percy, para ellos todo era extraño. Pronto los sacó de ahí y Percy tuvo un poco de paz.

Se acercó a la maleta que había traído Orión y la puso sobre la cama, la abrió y de ella sacó una pequeña caja que tenia en una esquina. La abrió y con cuidado sacó un collar que tenia las inscripciones A y P hasta la eternidad, sonrió ante esto y pronto le volvió a guardar, puso la caja en la mesa de noche. Esta seria su habitación por un tiempo y esperaba que no fuera muy largo.


	15. 14

Cuando hubieron terminado de desempacar los recién llegados, todos alistaron sus armaduras y se dirigieron a la arena de duelo. Percy demostró que no por nada sus amigos se jactaban de que era el mejor espadachín en trescientos años, Teseo estaba más que absorto observando la pelea que tenia su nuevo hermano contra el romano que tampoco lo hacía nada mal.

El antiguo rey de Atenas estaba como un niño pequeño ante un escaparate viendo el juguete nuevo que anhela tener entre sus manos, solo dos brazos hacían que se quede totalmente tranquilo en su lugar y no saltando hacia Percy a buscar pelea ahora que habían terminado el enfrentamiento.

\- Vaya - dijo Orión tendiéndole una botella con agua a su hermano que estaba tendido en el suelo respirando con dificultad igual que el rubio a su lado - Habían dicho que eras excelente y no se equivocaban -

\- son unos exagerados- rebatió el azabache mientras tomaba la botella de su mano.

\- ¡Eso estuvo increíble! ¡Mi técnica en tus manos fue súper! - Teseo casi daba brinquitos por todo el lugar, nuevamente el único que impedía aquello era Perseo que lo sostenía de la cintura.

\- Si, amor ya lo vimos todos - trataba de calmar el hijo de Zeus a su hiperactivo novio.

\- Si te refieres a la maniobra de desarme de la calavera fue una de las primeras que aprendí y es la que mejor se me da - Percy se sentó en el suelo y suspiró recordando quién se la había enseñado.

\- Hermanito también me tienes que enseñar esa técnica de la lanza - decía Perseo acomodándose en el suelo con Teseo.

\- Cuando recupere el aliento te la enseño - dijo el rubio.

\- Vamos Superman rubio ni que pelear conmigo canse tanto - replico el hijo menor de Poseidón mirando mal al rubio este solo bufo.

\- Tu lo dices porque ya has bebido agua y tu energía regresó por completo Acuaman pero yo no tengo poderes de pescado, sin ofender a los demás- devolvió el rubio.

\- ¿Poderes de pescado? ¿Qué es eso? - cuestiono Belerofonte sentándose en el suelo y Orión a su lado.

\- Así dice un amigo nuestros que ahora debe estar pasando por el ancho océano- respondió el rubio bebiendo más agua.

\- Es un hijo de Hefestos que tiene el sentido del humor de uno de Hermes y la galantería de uno de Apolo - frunció el ceño Percy haciendo las comparaciones Leo con los demás campistas que conocía- o tal vez de uno de Afrodita -

\- Imagina el chillido de Drew si hubieras dicho eso en el campamento- señaló el rubio y luego los dos rieron hasta estar de nuevo en el suelo, los antiguos héroes solo se los quedaron mirando no entendían la gracia de eso.

\- Bueno pero ahora que hemos terminado el enfrentamiento hay que ir al lago a refrescarse un poco - ofreció Orión poniéndose de pie.

\- Si, vamos pero a ustedes dos - comenzó a decir Belerofonte mirando a su hermano Teseo y a Perseo que también se ponían de pie - Nada de andar como con... - no termino de hablar porque Orión tapó su boca con su mano.

\- No le hagan caso y vamos todos de una vez para el lago - el rubio arrastró al castaño aún con su mano en su boca y los demás comenzaron a seguirle.

\- Este lugar es increíble- decía Percy mirando el cielo ficticio que había, aunque parecía muy real, con todas sus tonalidades y sus nubes, hasta el sol ficticio se veía muy acogedor. Eso hizo que sonría como tonto recordando a su novio.

\- Percy los viste solo hace unas hora no comiences a extrañarlo - regaño el rubio mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y hacia que su amigo salga de su ensoñación.

\- No arruines mis fantasías Jason que cuando tu piensas en Piper yo no las interrumpo - replicó el azabache, los dos héroes que iban tomados de la cintura delante de ellos les veían de reojo.

\- Se ve que son muy amigos esos dos - decía el de ojos azules al otro y este sonrió de lado.

\- Si así está visto, aunque aún me pregunto porque el rubio tiene lentes - murmuró el de ojos verdemar

\- Me dijo que se los dio Asclepio, que el no le dio demasiado detalle solo que al parecer notó que no veía bien nada más- se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaban al borde del lago sobre el pasto a la sombra de un gran árbol, el viento soplaba y parecía atraer a todos a recostarse un rato.

Orión con Belerofonte se metieron junto con los más jóvenes al lago a jugar lo cual era divertido porque el hijo de Júpiter estaba en clara desventaja al momento que ellos se lanzaban olas, aunque las de Percy eran más grandes y precisas el no parecía esforzarse como sabiendo que sus hermanos no tenían todos sus poderes ahí.

Perseo y Teseo solo estaban sentados a la orilla del lago aún bajo el gran árbol, Perseo estaba recostado contra el gran tronco y el hijo de Poseidón estaba en medio de sus piernas y recostado en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y el hijo de Zeus estaba completamente seguro de que estaba dormido. Últimamente habían estado "divirtiéndose" demasiado tal vez y eso le tenia cansado.

El antiguo rey de Micenas se dedicó a admirar la belleza de su novio que respiraba suavemente sobre él, pasó su mano por sus mejillas muy despacio, le vio arrugar la nariz y la boca ante esto.

Comenzó a recordar la época en la que Teseo parecía de mal humor todo el tiempo y venía a sentarse junto a ese mismo lago a tener largas charlas consigo mismo y su reflejo. Cuando Perseo le vio hacer eso por primera vez pensó que tal vez sufría del mismo complejo que Narciso, pero pronto descubrió que no era así.

Teseo solo miraba al lago y enlistaba todas las cosas que según había hecho mal en su vida, a las personas que había dañado y las razones por las que no debía estar en los Elíseos, las razones por las que debería estar el los campos de castigos. A veces incluso se imaginaba propias torturas para si mismo.

\- Percecito- le escucho murmurar mientras se removía en su lugar, el sonrió, acomodó sus cabellos sacándoles de su frente y poniéndoles a un lado.

\- Mi Tessy - murmuró viendo su perfil y las pequeñas pecas que tenia esparcidas en el rostro no eran muy notorias por su color de piel pero ahí estaban y eso era algo más que el amaba de su Tessy, se agachó con cuidado y beso su frente haciendo todo lo posible por no despertarlo.

\- ¿Se durmió? - pregunto en voz baja alguien acercándose a los dos, Perseo alzó la vista y vio a Percy que estaba completamente seco y este se sentó frente a ellos.

\- No ha dormido bien estos días- respondió el hijo de Zeus no queriendo entrar en detalle sobre el porque de su cansancio.

\- ¿Ustedes necesitan dormir? - soltó Percy y Perseo se río pero asintió, a cualquier otro la pregunta puede haber incomodado pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a esas preguntas pues Teseo también salia con comentarios así sin anestesia - Pensé que no lo necesitaban - ladeo la cabeza y Perseo lo vio, se parecía mucho a Teseo pero el no tenia las pecas de su novio.

\- No es que sea completamente necesario dormir como los mortales o como en nuestra vida anterior, pero de vez en cuando descansar y dejar que nuestra Alma recargue fuerzas - explico Perseo acariciando el cabello de Teseo.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no descansan en mucho tiempo? ¿Se pueden volver a morir?

\- No, morir no pero colapsas y te duermes como lo ha hecho ahora Tes - se encogió de hombros Perseo.

\- ¿Ustedes sueñan?

\- Cuando a Morfeo le da por hacer su trabajo aquí abajo también, podemos estar tiempo sin sueños de ningún tipo y otra temporada solo soñando con todo tipo de cosas

\- Wow, pensé aquí abajo no se soñaba- murmuró Percy mirando a la copa de los árboles y Perseo lo noto es como si el deseara que Morfeo no hiciera su trabajo con él, al menos no la parte de los sueños.

\- Vamos a comer o algo ya me cansé de estar mojado Percy- llego diciendo Jason con la ropa empapada y el azabache río.

\- Esta bien vamos ya - dijo Perseo - Tessy ya te tienes que levantar- murmuró a su oído pero el otro ni se inmutó- Vamos Teseo- lo movió pero simplemente seguía dormido.

\- Yo lo llevaré al castillo - se ofreció Orión y lo levantó en brazos.

Se encaminaron una vez más hacia sus castillos, Perseo no podía sacar de su cabeza la mirada de Percy, el muchacho se veía que tenían bastantes cosas en su cabeza que no le dejaban tranquilo y esa seguramente era otra de las razones por la cual su padre le había enviado ahí lejos de todo lo que pudiera interrumpir su paz, no había monstruos ni enemigos que pudieran hacerle daño.

O al menos eso es lo que ellos creían, porque ciertamente nada invadiria el descanso de los antiguos, un descanso merecido después de todas esas vidas de locura que llevaron estando en tierra. Pero los descansos así como huir del amor nunca son eternos, siempre hay alguien o algo que planea interrumpirlos.

\- ¿Cómo va saliendo eso? - pregunto una mujer vestida de verde a otra que estaba vestida de amarillo.

\- Es casi seguro que el hijo de Zeus se las dio a beber, el parecía muy preocupado por su amante - dijo la mujer mientras en la esfera que veía se mostraba a un azabache dormido siendo cargado por un rubio pero pronto se enfocó en otro azabache de ojos verde mar - Seguro el pronto también llegara aquí- susurró pasando su mano por la esfera en la imagen del chico.


	16. 15

Mientras el hijo de Poseidón dormía en su cama los demás decidieron que seria bueno escuchar algunas historias, los recién llegados escuchaban atentamente lo que contaban los héroes, habían historias que los libros no contaban y habían otros que ellos aseguraban que exageraban.

\- No, no fue pedido de papá. El tío lo hizo porque se sintió mal por mi madre y por mi - hizo una mueca Perseo ante esto, el le había preguntado a su madre acerca de cómo fue que llegaron a donde estaban.

\- Papá tiene debilidad por los hijos de los demás- aseguró Orión mientras estaba en la alacena buscando seguramente algo más de comer.

\- Siempre protegiendo a todos, tal vez por remordimiento a los hijos que no pudo cuidar - añadió Belerofonte mientras jugaba con unas cerezas dándoles vueltas en el aire.

\- A mi me parece que es algo que uno de sus hijos sacó- murmuró Jason que estaba sentado a lado de Percy y le veía, este solo lo empujó con el hombro.

\- No es cierto - riño el azabache por lo bajo. Perseo estaba algo nervioso, no por lo que acababa de contar sino por su novio. Estaba bien que su novio estuviera cansado, eso era normal pero le parecía raro que este durmiendo tanto tiempo.

\- Voy a ver si Teseo ya despertó, ha dormido toda la tarde- fruncio el ceño mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba y caminaba con dirección a las escaleras.

\- Y sino bajan ya sabremos que si despertó- río Belerofonte y Orión le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras los otros dos le miraban extraño. No comprendían a que se refería.

Perseo simplemente le ignoró y comenzó a subir las escaleras, pronto recorrió el pasillo y estuvo frente a la puerta de su amado Teseo, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando logró ver un destello en la parte de abajo de las escaleras. Sonrió estaba seguro que era su hermano Apolo viniendo a ver a su novio, el podía ser muy pegajoso cuando estaba enamorado de verdad.

\- Podría estar al menos un día sin verlo - murmuró y luego volvió su vista a la puerta que estaba por abrir. Casi río por esto, regañando en silencio al Dios del sol cuando el mismo no podía estar ni siquiera unas horas sin ver a Tessy, abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

Teseo aún estaba dormido.

\- Tessy ya es hora de despertar - se sentó a su lado y golpeo suavemente su mejilla con su mano pero no reaccionó- Tessy levántate- volvió a golpear su mejilla y lo sacudió un poco pero no reaccionó.

Fruncio el ceño, aquello estaba siendo preocupante, estaba bien que hace rato no despertara porque estaba cansado pero ya había dormido cerca de cinco horas, ya debía estar descansado. Lo sacudió con más fuerza pero lo único que obtuvo fue quejidos más no consiguió que abriera los ojos.

\- Vamos Teseo, si es una broma no me está gustando - dijo algo molesto el hijo de Zeus mientras lo hacía sentar, pero era imposible despertarlo - Vamos Tes, me estas asustando - golpeaba sus mejillas pero no abría los ojos, lo dejó recostado una vez más y salió de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras muy rápido tratando de no rodar por estas, entro en la cocina. No se había equivocado ahí estaba el Dios del sol abrazando por la cintura a su novio y este al parecer bebía una pastilla o algo.

\- Teseo no despierta - anuncio con algo de desesperación. Los hermanos del chico fruncieron el ceño, Orión dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención.

\- ¿Esta tan cansado? - arrugó el rostro mirando a Perseo.

\- Ya durmió cinco horas, eso sería suficiente para que este descansado - replicó el azabache de ojos azules y tratando de que se note su angustia.

Belerofonte y Orión intercambiaron una mirada y se levantaron de donde estaban igual que los demás.

\- Tal vez solo necesita dormir más- sugirió Percy mientras bostezaba.

\- Tal vez el que necesita dormir ahora eres tú, las pastillas parecen estar haciendo efecto - susurro Apolo al oído de su azabache mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la escalera, a los héroes antiguos que el otro duerme tanto si les parecía raro, a los recién llegados puede que no porque no sabian cuanto debían dormir ahí en los Elíseos.

\- Yo iré a dejar a este hermoso en la cama y regreso a revisar a Teseo- dijo Apolo cuando estuvieron arriba, Percy se veía con mucho sueño así que no protestó ante esto, el Dios lo tomó de la cintura y lo llevó para su habitación, los demás entraron en la de Teseo e intentaban despertarlo.

\- Espero que despierte pronto - decía Percy abriendo la puerta de lo que era su habitación ahí en los Elíseos.

\- El tío no escatimó en ella - dijo Apolo muy sonriente aún abrazado a su azabache y besó su cuello, el chico río ligeramente.

\- Apolo- dijo a modo de regaño pero con la risita era imposible tomarlo enserio, así que siguió besando su cuello mientras caminaban a la cama.

Apolo le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y se recostó a su lado siguio besando su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, se estuvieron besando un rato.

\- Debes revisar a Teseo - murmuro el chico aunque reía por las caricias que el Dios en su abdomen.

\- Puede esperar un poquito más- hizo un puchero el Dios mirando a su azabache favorito para luego besarlo de nuevo y seguir jugando con su mano y deshaciéndose de su camisa.

\- ¡Apolo! - escucho le llamaba Perseo, pero el Dios estaba aún en lo suyo depositando besos en el cuello de su novio y este solo mordía su labio.

\- Debes ir... con ellos - dijo entre dientes el azabache aunque estaba enredando sus dedos en el dorado cabello del Dios.

\- En un momento... lo prometo - volvió a besar su boca y mordió su labio, el otro rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, el Dios se sentó a horcajadas sobre su novio, se soltó del beso y se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y pasó sus manos por el torso bien formado de su novio - Me encantan todos tus músculos - paso suavemente sus dedos por el abdomen marcado y el otro reía ligeramente, tomó las manos del chico y las pasó sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Apolo! ¡Por favor! - grito de nuevo Perseo y pronto abrió la puerta de la habitación - Pensé que solo ibas a ver que duerma -

\- ¡Perseo largo! - exclamó el Dios del sol mirando mal a su medio hermano y saliendo de encima de su novio que estaba completamente rojo y se puso enseguida la camisa que cargaba.

\- Enserio necesito que revises a Teseo - dijo el antiguo rey de Micenas apartando la vista porque el Dios aún estaba sin camisa.

\- Si si ahora voy - refunfuñaba el rubio mientras buscaba su camisa y se la volvía a poner - Nunca me dejan disfrutar- mascullo. Percy solo estaba totalmente sonrojado sin poder mirar a su tocayo y se echó encima las cobijas - Te veré después amor -

\- Nos vemos mañana Solecito- dijo el azabache mientras se quitaba un poco las cobijas y besaba al rubio, el otro azabache solo esperaba un poco desesperado en la puerta. Apolo se soltó y dejó que el otro se acomodaba en la cama para dormir.

\- ¿No podías esperar solo unas cuantas horas? - se quejó el Dios cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

\- Estoy preocupado por MI novio antes que por tu vida amorosa con el hermano de MI novio que no DESPIERTA.

\- Siempre andan todos de inoportunos - se siguió quejando mientras entraba a la habitación del otro azabache, lo tenían sentado y parece que habían intentado de todo para despertarlo - Dejen que lo revise - los hermanos se apartaron y lo veían desde la esquina de la cama. Apolo comenzó a inspeccionar al chico, sus signos vitales estaban bien, bueno todo lo bien que podían estar siendo un Alma de los Elíseos.

El Dios de la medicina frunció el ceño al ver el rostro del chico, no encontró nada anormal en la inspección que había hecho no era normal que no despierte, lo revisó nuevamente y encontró algo que no le gustó. Habían rastros de magia en su esencia.

\- ¿Ha tomado algo estos días? - sostenía el brazo de Teseo entre sus manos, el rastro de magia estaba regado por todo su cuerpo. Perseo y los otros tres fruncieron el ceño. Bueno Jason solo mirando al chico el no sabia que había sucedido antes de que llegaran ahí.

\- Unas pastillas para el dolor hace unos días- dijo Perseo recordando cuando fue el aniversario de ellos y que el se las había bebido - Solo eso y la comida normal -

\- Pastillas - repitió el Dios mientras soltaba la mano de Teseo y luego tomaba la otra- ¿Quién te las Dio? -

\- Unas hijas de Hecate- respondió Perseo frunciendo el ceño, Apolo abrió mucho los ojos igual que Jason y los demás.

\- No dijiste que las pastillas para dormir te las dio también una hija de Hecate en el mercado de aquí- dijo Orión y el Dios del sol soltó a Teseo y salió corriendo. No podía ser verdad, no podía pasar eso, corrió hasta la habitación de su azabache igual que lo hizo Jason.

Percy estaba dormido.


	17. 16

\- ¡No se suponía que estaba medicado por ti! - reclamaba Orión con furia hacia el Dios del sol mientras en sus manos sostenía a Percy.

Hace unas horas que tanto Percy como Teseo no despertaban, habían intentado de todo para despertarles pero les era imposible, a más de unos quejidos por las molestias no habían más reacciones de parte de los dos. Ahora se encontraban en la habitación de Teseo, los habían puesto a los dos juntos para tratar de encontrar una solución a todo el asunto aquel.

\- ¡Si lo está! pero es mi medicina y funciona en el mundo mortal, Morfeo tiene otros estándares para aquí abajo y tuve que cambiarla por una de aquí- se excusó un muy nervioso Apolo sentado en el suelo, en sus ojos se podía ver la angustia y la desesperación.

\- Se supone que lo trajeron aquí para que no le pase nada y ahora esto - El hijo de Júpiter daba vueltas por la habitación de un lado a otro preocupado por su amigo que simplemente dormía abrazado a su hermano Teseo ahora que Orión le había soltado.

\- Hay que encontrar a esas hijas de Hecate y hacer que los despierten - decía Perseo muy frustrado mirando a su novio.

\- ¡Y crees que no lo sé! - reclamo el Dios del sol poniéndose de pie - Recuerda que ya fui ¡Y no estaban por ninguna parte! -

Era verdad cuando apenas habían pasado unos minutos de lo sucedido lo primero que hizo el Dios fue buscar a las hijas de Hecate que le vendieron esas pastillas y no encontró ni rastros de ellas, era como si nunca hubiesen existido. Apolo comenzó a caminar igual que el rubio romano de un lado a otro.

\- Hay que intentar algo más para despertarlos - decía Belerofonte desde la puerta viendo a los dos azabaches dormidos ajenos a la angustia que esto les estaba provocando a los demás.

\- No vamos a electrocutar a mi novio para ver si despierta - el hijo de Zeus vio de forma siniestra al castaño hijo de Poseidón, que solo levantó las manos en defensa propia.

\- No he dicho eso, solo que tal vez pensemos en algo más- se excusó el chico ante la mirada mortal de Perseo y de los demás.

\- Tiene que haber una forma de despertarlos y tiene que ser pronto- habló Orión con calma y los demás se le quedaron viendo - Tal vez debamos hablar con las cazadoras, hay algunas que son hijas de Hecate y tal vez nos den la solución- sugirió.

\- No creo que nos ayuden si se trata de Teseo, cuando se trata de él prefieren herir primero y preguntar después- hizo una mueca Belerofonte, su hermanito había fastidiado tanto a las cazadoras que estas apenas oían su nombre parecían tener la orden de tirar a matar, como si el fuera alguna de esas bestias para matar en el mundo exterior.

\- Pero si hablamos de Percy no - dijeron Jason y Apolo, los demás se les quedaron viendo.

\- El tiene una buena relación con la ex teniente de mi hermanita y algunas cazadoras caídas en batalla - explicó el Dios de la verdad acercándose a la cama junto a Percy y pasando su mano por su cabello - Puede que si hablamos de él si nos ayuden -

\- Bueno pero tendría que hablar Orión porque es el único al que no le gruñen o arrojan sus hermosas flechas - Perseo se sentó junto a Teseo, se inclinó y besó su frente. Para él era hermoso verlo dormir pero ver que lo hacia tanto tiempo no le agradaba ni un poco.

\- Si yo puedo hablar con ellas - asintió el rubio hijo de Poseidón mientras veía a sus azabaches hermanos.

\- Pero yo no entiendo algo - dijo de la nada Jason deteniendo sus pasos - Si Teseo tomo las medicinas hace unos días y Percy hace unas horas porque los dos se durmieron casi al mismo tiempo -

\- Porque las de Teseo eran para el dolor y la magia se espacio de manera más lenta por su sistema no vivo, imagino que en estos días a dormido más horas - dijo Apolo poniéndose de pie y pensando detalladamente el porqué de esto.

\- Si por lo general no duerme toda la noche pero hace unos días que si lo hace, aunque creíamos que era por otras razones - dijo Belerofonte mirando disimuladamente a Perseo que solo atinó a seguir mirando a su novio.

\- Bueno por eso en el a tardado, pero las pastillas de Percy si eran para dormir, así que por eso han tenido un efecto más rápido y también está que el está vivo - termino por decir el Dios del sol mirando a su novio dormir, si, cabía la posibilidad de que solo fuera el efecto de la pastilla y en unas horas despertara pero cuando le hizo la revisión a su cuerpo, notó altos índices de algún componente mágico por todo su cuerpo, eso es lo que le hacia creer que al igual que Teseo el no despertaría a menos que encuentra en como hacerlo.

\- Tienes un mensaje iris- sono la fuente de la habitación haciendo que todos salten.

\- Daimones papá- mascullo Belerofonte mientras los otros comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro.

\- ¡El tío me va a matar! - chillo el Dios de la verdad, mordió su labio inferior viendo como la fuente comenzaba a mostrar una imagen en el agua.

\- Hola pececitos - saludo un muy sonriente Dios de los mares - Disculpen que llame tan tarde pero es que no pude antes y quise ver como había llegado su hermano - todos en el cuarto sonreían Tensos.

\- Voy a morir por segunda vez - murmuró Perseo viendo a su tío con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su novio.

\- Y ¿Cómo ha llegado Percy? - el Dios inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada y vio a Apolo - ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? -

\- Es que Percy no quería dormir sin que Apolo se despida de él y pues ya que lo ha hecho se ha dormido profundamente- dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo Orión y el Dios fijo su atención en el y le sonrió.

\- Bueno me alegro de que este durmiendo entonces, aunque... - se fijo que si ahí estaba su hijo y dormía pero no lo hacía solo, a su lado estaba su otro hijo de la mano de su novio. Fruncio el ceño ante esto - ¿Por qué están durmiendo los dos juntos? - Todos se vieron los unos a los otros, ninguno quería decirle lo que pasó.

\- Porque las medicinas que Apolo le recetó a Percy para dormir parecen no tener efecto aquí abajo, entonces Teseo decidió dormir con él para que no esté solo y así tal vez calmar las pesadillas- explicó Belerofonte con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Si, si eso - Apolo tragó saliva donde los descubrieran, se daba por Dios muerto o ahogado, pero algo era seguro y es que despertaba la ira de su tío.

\- Ah - el Dios no parecía creerse de todo la mentira que le estaban diciendo- Y ¿Por qué están todos en la habitación de Teseo? - preguntó y otra vez hubo silencio.

\- Vera Lord Poseidón lo que sucede es que Perseo y Apolo se vinieron a despedir de sus novios para dormir y pues sus hermanos vinieron aquí a buscar algunas cosas que necesitamos para una práctica que vamos a hacer en la mañana y no queríamos despertar temprano a los chicos. Digo ellos seguro van a tener una noche difícil con eso de las pesadillas de Percy - salvo la situación Jason porque el Dios asintió conforme con lo dicho.

\- Oh, eso quiere decir que se están adaptando muy bien a la llegada de ustedes, me alegro mucho de que así sea - el Dios les sonrió - Bueno solo llamaba para eso, les dejo. La próxima llamaré a una hora más aceptable, tal vez en unos días porque tengo unas cosas que arreglar acá-

\- Si no se preocupe, nosotros estaremos deseosos de verlo nuevamente- dijo Perseo lamiendo su labio con nerviosismo.

\- Les encomiendo mucho el cuidado de Percy y Jason, y espero que estés tratando bien a Teseo, Perseo - dijo el Dios mientras la imagen se empezaba a disolver.

\- Si, yo lo cuido Perfectamente no se preocupe- le sonrió hasta lo último a la imagen y todos soltaron el aire que habían estado aguantando, Apolo se tiró en la cama junto a Percy, Jason se sentó en el suelo igual que Belerofonte y Orión.

\- Ahora nos hemos librado pero volverá a llamar - dijo Orión con angustia.

\- Y lo más seguro es que sea en tres días- dijo Belerofonte y Perseo abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Claro que iba a llamar en tres días y eso era seguro. Orión puso el mismo semblante que Perseo y Belerofonte, uno pálido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué es seguro que llame en tres días? - pregunto Apolo temiendose lo peor al ver sus rostros y Jason se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

\- Va a ser el cumpleaños de Teseo - soltó Perseo - Y es más que seguro que querrá hablar con él-

\- ¿Están seguros que es en tres días? - cuestiono Apolo con horror. Solo tendrían tres días para solucionar todo.

\- Es el cumpleaños de nuestro hermano claro que sabemos la fecha- rodo los ojos Belerofonte y Orión hizo lo mismo mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Y nuestro padre nunca lo olvida - Orión corroboró el peor temor de Apolo.

\- Hay que ver la manera de despertarlos - dijo Jason levantándose del piso y mirando a los azabaches.

\- Y la vamos a encontrar- Perseo beso la frente de su novio y se levantó de la cama, los demás también se levantaron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación, Apolo vio por última vez a su novio dormido antes de irse y prometer silenciosamente que iba a encontrar como despertarlo.

Tenían tres días para solucionar todo este asunto.

Tres días para despertarlos y celebrar un cumpleaños.


	18. 17

Era un nuevo día en los Elíseos pero ninguno de los que estaba en el castillo de Poseidón había descansado algo, estuvieron revisando cada libro que encontraron en la biblioteca del lugar pero no hallaron casi nada de lo que querían solo un breve fragmento de algo.

"_Si un muerto dormido está y por la magia no puede despertar se deben conseguir los siguientes ingredientes: Dos copas del río Lete, una gota del río flerogonte, una cucharada del río estigio,... " _

\- Esto va perfecto solo hay que ir por todo el inframundo- se quejaba Apolo tirado en el suelo, él era el gran Dios de la medicina pero estando ahí abajo se sentía un completo inútil. Sus poderes no servían ahí porque era terreno de su tío y algunos otros dioses.

\- Esta incompleto, no encuentro el resto de la receta - Perseo estaba desesperado sacando libro tras libro de la estantería intentando encontrar el resto de la medicina para despertar a su novio y al hermano de este.

\- No hay nada más, ya los revisamos todos - se quejó Belerofonte que estaba recostado sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, las estanterías estaban casi vacías, la mesa estaba llena de libros y polvo. Los tres estaban cansados de ver tantas letras en tan pocas horas.

\- Llegamos - anuncio una voz desde abajo era casi seguro que habían llegado los otros dos rubios faltantes, ellos habían ido a hablar con las cazadoras. Los tres dejaron lo que hacían y bajaron inmediatamente a verlos, esperaban que trajeran buenas noticias.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Les dijeron algo? díganme que si - rogaban tanto el Dios del sol como el antiguo rey de Atenas mirando a los recién llegados. Estos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron.

\- Una de las cazadoras es sanadora y conoce posiblemente con que fueron hechizados - dijo Orión mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina en donde se encontraban ahora.

\- Dice que es una poción de hace muchos milenios y que le asombra que hayan conseguido hacerla. Quién le haya hecho es alguien con bastante poder - resoplo Jason sentándose también y luego recostandose sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- Pero dígannos que encontraron algo - casi rogaba Perseo, en sus ojos se veía la desesperación por tener una respuesta, quería que su novio despierte de una buena vez. También le preocupaba el hermano de este pero eso era algo distinto.

Apolo estaba igual que su medio hermano y mordía su labio inferior a la espera de información, su novio tenia que despertar. Habían pasado por tantas cosas el último año, su madrastra borrandole la memoria, poniendo recuerdos falsos, yendo a salvar al mundo una vez más y por último caer a ese hermoso lugar. ¿No podían tener un año tranquilo? que un año ¡Al menos un mes tranquilos!

\- Ella dijo que no recordaba muy bien la fórmula para preparar la medicina pero nos dijo algunos ingredientes que necesitamos- Orión comenzó a sacar del cinto un papel que tenia escrito algunas cosas.

_el hueso del cuello dinosaurio esqueleto, gotas del veneno de una hidra y una hoja del álamo más alto._

\- Eso y el agua de algunos ríos del inframundo- dijo Jason y los demás suspiraron.

\- Pero no sabe si le falta algo, va a tratar de comunicarse con otra de las cazadoras de Artemisa en tierra y que le busquen en sus pertenencias el libro de recetas - Orión se acomodó encima de la mesa y cerró los ojos estaba cansado antes de todo esto no había dormido nada y ahora estaba sufriendo los estragos de aquello más el estrés de lo que pasaba ahora.

\- No es tiempo de descansar los ríos no quedan cerca - decía Perseo pero era tarde el rubio ya estaba dormido.

\- Ha estado entrenando mucho para un torneo de tiro al arco y no ha dormido estos días es normal que ya duerma, recuerda que eso pasa cuando tu Alma está débil- le recordó amablemente Belerofonte mientras golpeaba su hombro. Perseo respiró hondo, el tenia razón y lo sabia, además que sabia que no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas.

\- Traten de calmarse y dejemos que duerma, al menos quedara alguien en el castillo. Hay que salir ya de excursión a ver lo de los ríos, pues no quedan cerca de aquí- se puso de pie Jason, el estaba muy preocupado por Percy. Se suponía que venían ahí para estar a salvo no para que alguien aparezca y haga esto.

\- Si si hay que ir primero al castillo de tío Hades y conseguir permiso para que ustedes salgan de aquí- asintió Apolo que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado y sumergido en pensamientos.

\- Si ustedes vayan a eso mientras preparamos las cosas para salir, esperemos que el tío esté de humor para esto - decía Belerofonte y Perseo asentía mientras se dirigía a la puerta acompañando a los rubios.

\- Vamos hijo de Júpiter- suspiro el Dios del sol mientras salían de ahí y se encaminaban al castillo de Hades.

Caminaron con algo de prisa, no podían perder más tiempo no sabían que podría pasar si ambos hijos de Poseidón dormían mucho más tiempo. Apolo ya estaba pensando que se podía dar por muerto si no despertaba a su Oasis, no solo porque su tío lo vaya a matar si no porque o sabia como vivir sin él.

Desde que comenzaron a salir el se había vuelto su todo, estaba tan embebido de ese mar que le resultaba imposible ver una vida sin él. Hasta había planeado formas de que él se convierta en un Dios cuando le tocara partir. Habían dejado que Dioniso lo haga así que él también podía. No podría vivir sin su Oasis, así como por mucho el sol no brillo con intensidad debido a la pérdida de Jacinto y Dafne.

Pronto estuvieron fuera de los campos Elíseos, hacia un calor infernal mientras andaban en las llanuras negras del inframundo con dirección al castillo. vieron algunos monstruos no muy grandes vagar por ahí pero no les tomaron importancia, hasta que llegaron delante de las imponentes puerta, habían algunos guardias pero al ver al Dios del sol simplemente se apartaron.

\- ¿Qué les ha traído hasta aquí? - pregunto Hades que estaba sentado en su trono de esqueletos humanos y con almas saliendo de su túnica mientras firmaba algunos papeles con un bolígrafo negro que parecía gritar en sus manos.

\- Querido tío H- saludo sonriente el Dios del sol y el Dios se lo quedó mirando conocía demasiado bien a su sobrino como para saber que esa sonrisa no prometía nada bueno.

\- Lo que vayas a pedir es un no - respondió inmediatamente el Dios sin dejarle hablar.

\- Entonces puede que el señor Poseidón no vaya a estar de buen humor por mucho tiempo - musitó por lo bajo Jason sin mirar al Dios pero este le alcanzó a oír y dejó el bolígrafo prestándole atención.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con esta petición? - inquirió el Dios viendo con los ojos entrecerrados al hijo de Júpiter.

\- Tiene bastante que ver querido tío- la sonrisa de Apolo ya no estaba. Eso solo hizo entender a Hades que la situación era muy problemática, vio al Dios del sol esperando una explicación- Algunas de tus almas han estado haciendo cosas indebidas y jugando con hechizos antiguos. Tal vez algunas almas se escaparon de los campos de castigo y se han refugiado en los Elíseos- Hades tragó saliva y frotó el puente de su nariz.

Lo que decía el Dios del sol no era del todo mentira, esa era una gran posibilidad. Algunas almas d ellos campos de castigo aún no habían sido recuperadas y por más que se les había buscado en tierra no aparecían, así que lo más probable es que aún vagaran en el inframundo.

\- Y estas le han hecho algo a dos hijos del señor Poseidón - añadió Jason viendo por fin al Dios.

\- ¿Cuáles hijos de Poseidón? - hablo otra voz desde un lado de la habitación haciendo que Jason casi le dé algo. Apolo por otra parte ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas salgan así estando ahí abajo, su tío salía así todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Nico! casi haces que me quede aquí de mala manera - regaño el rubio mientras tenia una mano en el pecho, el rey de los fantasmas sonrió ante esto.

\- Tiene razón sombritas no deberías aparecerte así- dijo otra voz a lado de Nico y haciendo que todos noten que un rubio tan risueño como el Dios del sol estaba ahí.

\- Hijo mío- Apolo se tiró con dramatismo hacia los brazos de su hijo - Tu padre es tan desdichado- comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro. Will simplemente se quedó mirando a todos en especial a Jason buscando una explicación de eso.

\- Los implicados son Teseo y Percy - dijo rápidamente el hijo de Júpiter dejando sin aliento a los otros dos mestizos y que Hades cierre los ojos con fuerza - Les han dado algo para que duerman indefinidamente- miro de nuevo al Dios del inframundo- Y por eso queremos pedir permiso para algunos héroes de los Elíseos e ir a buscar los ingredientes de una posible cura -

\- Soy tan infeliz - seguía llorando Apolo y lo hacía enserio mientras Will lo abrazaba y pasaba sus manos por su espalda. El sabia que más que drama su padre en verdad estaba triste por toda la situación, solo hace unos meses había recuperado a Percy y ahora pasaba esto ¿Es qué las moiras no querían que su padre y su amigo fueran felices?

\- Esta bien se los concederé pero no deben salir del inframundo- dijo el Dios mientras hacia aparecer unos pequeños frascos - Esto solo servirá mientras estén aquí bajo tierra, si llegan a salir de mis dominios serán devueltos inmediatamente y juzgados por esto - le hizo llegar los frascos a Jason.

\- Vamos a ir con ustedes - dijo finalmente Nico y haciéndole saber con la mirada a Jason que no iba aceptar una negativa a esto. El rubio solo asintió y una vez más se encaminaron con los frascos hacia los Elíseos.


	19. 18

Caminaron de regreso a los Elíseos donde los héroes ya les esperaban listos para partir, Apolo corrió a la habitación de Teseo donde estaban dormidos, el y su amado Percy. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios, estaban tibios pero aún así no era lo mismo. Percy dormido se veía Pacífico y en calma pero él ya quería que su amado mar revuelto que lo hacía reírse con sus locuras y morir de ternura con sus ojitos verdes regrese.

\- Pronto lograremos que despiertes Oasis - susurro dulcemente a su oído para después depositar un dulce beso sobre su frente. Nico veía la escena asqueado igual que Will pero los dos por distintas razones, él azabache porque no soportaba cosas tan cursis como esas y Will porque no era agradable ver a su padre en amoríos, en especial si era con alguien que solo le ganaba con un año y era su amigo.

\- Prometo volver pronto Tes - susurraba en cambio Perseo a su amado mientras apretaba su mano y acariciaba su rostro con la otra, contó sus pecas como hacia cada vez que lo veía dormir. Extrañaba verlo saltar de un lado a otro cuando estaba hiperactivo, hasta las ocasiones en que se ponía depresivo extrañando estar vivo. Pero el lograría que despierte.

\- Bien - Jason carraspeó haciendo que los amados dejen en paz a los dormidos - Estos son los frascos que me dio el señor Hades para que puedan salir de los Elíseos pero dijo que no intenten salir al exterior o lo pagarían-

\- Nunca lo haríamos, sabemos que nuestro lugar es aquí en los Elíseos- dijo Belerofonte con convicción tomando uno de los frascos.

\- No podría dejar a Tes como esta, no concebiria una vida sin él - refutó Perseo separándose del antiguo rey de Atenas y tomando otro de los frascos de la mano del rubio.

\- Yo los esperaré aquí, alguien tiene que cuidar de ellos mientras estén fuera - propuso Orión - Además que soy el único que puede hablar con las cazadoras por si saben de algún otro ingrediente-

\- Yo como sanador me quedaré con ellos también- se sumó a la causa Will ayudando a su padre a levantarse de a lado de Percy - Tu debes ir con ellos papá, la última vez dijiste que no pudiste hacer nada por Percy, ahora puedes -

\- Si yo ayudaré a conseguir lo que haga falta para traer de vuelta a mi Oasis- murmuró el Dios del sol viendo a su pequeño travieso que ahora estaba tan quieto como el mar muerto. Bueno mejor no pensaba en ese mar, más bien en un mar sin oleaje. Pero él no iba a ir solo para la medicina, él también iba porque quien fuera que haya hecho esto se las iba a pagar como que él era el Dios más guay que existía.

\- Bien ¿Pero saben por dónde empezar? - dijo Nico mirando a todos y estos se vieron entre sí, la verdad es que ninguno había pensado exactamente en eso. El hijo de Hades rodó los ojos como diciendo que todos eran unos idiotas - Aquí tienen un mapa de los terrenos de mi padre, lo usamos Will y yo para llegar aquí- saco de uno de sus bolsillos un papel doblado en cuatro partes - Y Apolo - vio con furia al Dios- Más te vale que te apresures, no creo que quieras que mi tío o tu hermana se enteren de esto -

El Dios del sol negó fervientemente con la cabeza, tener la furia de dos dioses no le convenía. No era desconocido para ninguno que Artemisa tenia mucha estima por Percy, en especial no era secreto para Apolo. La verdad sobre porque le tenia estima solo la sabían ella y Apolo, al Dios le había costado un poco que se lo diga pero al final se enteró. Además que sabia que no seria la única que lo querría matar por esto, a parte del padre del muchacho, estaría también su buen amigo Hermes y más de medio consejo Olímpico.

\- Por supuesto que nos vamos a apresurar y recuerden que también tienen que planear la fiesta de Teseo o el tío sospechará que pasa algo - dijo finalmente el Dios y todos asintieron, los que quedarían en casa serían Will, Nico y Orión. Los que irían serían Belerofonte, Perseo, Jason y Apolo. Consiguieron algunas provisiones más y partieron.

El hijo de Júpiter era quien encabezaba la misión por ser el que tenia el mapa, los héroes antiguos se sentían totalmente extraños una vez que estuvieron fuera de los Elíseos, comenzaron a respirar pesadamente el aire viciado y caliente del lugar. No estaban acostumbrados a eso, dentro de los Elíseos lo único que respiraban era aire fresco y naturaleza, comenzaron a caminar hacia el río Lete y Aqueronte que eran los más cercanos.

La caminata estaba siendo larga y cansada para todos cuatro pero sabían que debían darse prisa, estaban ataviados de sus armaduras, llevaban mochilas al hombro con las provisiones y sus armas. También llevaban consigo una pequeña caja con frascos donde poner las cosas que debían recolectar para hacer la medicina, cortesía de la Phoebe la cazadora. Apolo llevaba arco y flechas, que le dio Will porque el no quiso levantar sospechas haciendo desaparecer los suyos del Olimpo donde estaban.

\- Bien lo primero son dos copas del Lete, pero creo que debemos pedir permiso al Dios de los sueños para poder tomarlas - Jason pasó una mano por su frente perlada en sudor para poder ver por donde iban.

\- Yo me encargaré de eso - dijo Apolo y con la vista comenzó a buscar la cueva donde se suponía vivía el Dios Hipnos y su hermano gemelo Tánatos. Cerca del río un poco más arriba le divisó- Por ahí, vamos - esta vez fue el quien encabezó el grupo.

Perseo solo quería que encontraran todo de una vez, no soportaba la idea de que su novio siga como estaba. Mientras caminaba no podía olvidar las risas de él, la cara que le ponía cuando quería que lo consienta, o la manera en que arrugaba la nariz cuando le hacia alguna broma. Pequeños detalles que amaba de él, porque no importaba que algunos fueran no tan tiernos pero aún así el los amaba.

\- Bien creo que llegamos - susurró el Dios del sol, sacando a Perseo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que vea la gran cueva que estaba ahora delante de ellos. El Dios se acercó despacio y tocó una Roca que estaba junto a la embocadura de la cueva.

\- ¿Quién desea verme? - dijo una voz somnolienta desde adentro y pronto una gran niebla se expandió por el lugar. Jason, Perseo y Belerofonte comenzaron a bostezar. Apolo por su parte solo rodó los ojos. Pronto de la cueva salió un hombre de gran belleza.

Su piel era Blanca y sus cabellos rizados de color castaño estaban adornados con una diadema que poseía alas, iba ataviado por una túnica griega de color blanco y adornos morados, sonreía con tanta tranquilidad como si lo hubiesen despertado de un excelente sueño. Se sentó en una Roca y observó detenidamente como los jóvenes héroes se estaban quedando dormidos ante su poder.

\- Apolo - dijo en un susurro tranquilo y calmo, le sonrió al Dios que a pesar de estar fuera de sus dominios y dominado por la desesperación de conseguir lo que quería mantuvo la compostura, tomó momentáneamente su forma de Dios con su túnica griega color dorado.

\- Hipnos querido - saludo amablemente, si quería conseguir que el le de permiso para tomar agua de su río debía ser amable, después de todo los dioses no tenían permitido meterse en las esferas de los demás.

\- Me sorprende verte aquí- dijo cantarinamente el Dios del sueño mientras un ojo con alas se posaba en su hombro y el lo acariciaba con su dedo índice - Imagino que no vienes a socializar exactamente- señalo el Dios.

\- No, no he venido a eso en específico. Más bien he venido por...

\- Hipnos hermano que tanto haces - dijo otra voz proviniendo de la cueva.

\- El gran Dios del sol nos está visitando hermano ¿Por qué no vienes a saludar? - sonrió tranquilamente el Dios, como si no tuviera ningún apuro con esta conversación pronto de la cueva salió otro hombre de gran belleza, pero no tenia la piel Blanca como Hipnos, su piel era oscura como la noche sin estrellas, su cabello negro rizado y unos ojos cafés demasiado brillantes y hermosos.

\- Apolo, es extraño tenerte por aquí- señaló el Dios gemelo de Hipnos, Tánatos mirando al recién llegado. Apolo le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Un gusto ver que te encuentras de lo mejor Tánatos, en especial después de lo que pasó- indicó el Dios mientras los gemelos hacían una mueca de desagrado.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, si no fuera por el muchacho de Marte, el de Poseidón y la chica de Plutón, yo no estaría aquí- se acomodó en una Roca delante de su hermano y este suspiro con dramatismo como recordando esos malos días que su hermano no estuvo ahí en el inframundo.

\- Es por eso que he venido aquí- dijo el Dios mientras sus acompañantes ya hacían en el piso dormidos gracias a Hipnos, los dos dioses les vieron expectantes - Alguien a lanzado un hechizo sobre Percy el hijo de Poseidón que fue al rescate de ti - señaló al Dios de la muerte que le vio sorprendido ante este hecho y luego vio a su hermano que frunció el ceño.

\- Así que eso era lo que pasaba - comentó algo molesto mientras se levantaba y cruzaba de brazos - Hace días alguien entró a mis dominios y se ha robado algunas de mis plumas, seguramente las ha usado en el hechizo - Apolo suspiró frustrado, así que todo esto si era intencionado. Debía descubrir quién había sido - Imagino que necesitas agua de mi río para el contra hechizo-

\- Efectivamente, necesito cuatro copas de esto, debido a que son dos los hechizados - confeso el Dios del sol, Hipnos asintió y puso un rostro calmado mientras le hablaba en susurros al ojo con alas que tenia en su hombro. Pronto este regreso con una cantimplora y las puso en las manos del Dios.

\- Si llegas a descubrir quién ha sido, decidme porque tengo asuntos que arreglar con quien se atreva a poner la manos en lo que le pertenece a mi hermano - dijo con molestia Tánatos mientras se ponía de pie junto a Hipnos - Y espero que tú muchacho despierte, no quisiera que estuviera en mi lista tan pronto-

\- Espero lo mismo - asintió el Dios del sol mientras los dioses gemelos regresaban a su cueva, los dormidos pronto comenzaron a despertar pues la niebla se disipó apenas el Dios del sueño se alejó.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto Belerofonte en lo que el Dios de la música volvía a tomar la forma de un adolescente y respiraba hondo.

\- Hemos conseguido la primera y al parecer no somos los únicos que hemos estado aquí- les enseño la cantimplora y pronto la puso en la caja donde iban las cosas del contrahechizo.

\- Así que los culpables de todo ¿También estuvieron por aquí? - pregunto con interés Perseo, sintiéndose un poco mal de haberse dormido y no haber ayudado a conseguir los ingredientes.

\- Si y hay que hallarlos, sea quien sea que hizo esto debe pagar - hablo con con convicción el Dios mientras retomaban el camino hacia la siguiente parada que quedaba mucho más lejos. El tiempo estaba pasando y no podían perderlo, no si querían terminar esto a tiempo para una fiesta de cumpleaños.


	20. 19

Los aventureros comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la siguiente dirección, el río más próximo era el río Estigio así hacia emprendieron camino, no estaba resultando fácil. El calor aumentaba, los ruidos del lugar tampoco ayudaban. Jason llevaba el mapa e iba adelante, todos estaban preocupados por lo que dejaron atrás, además que hace un rato todos comenzaron a sentir que no eran los únicos por ese lugar. Alguien los seguía estaban seguros.

\- Hay que descansar un momento- dijo Belerofonte tomando del brazo a Jason e impidiendo que de un paso más, el rubio se lo quedó mirando y el castaño le señaló con la mirada el suelo.

Había una cuerda en el piso y sospechaban que no estaba ahí por gusto. Más que seguirlos comenzaban a pensar que los estaban cazando, Jason retrocedió despacio mientras Apolo con disimulo movía la mano y se deshacía de la soga, vieron como esta se movió y pronto se encarrujo, algo sonó por encima de sus cabezas.

\- Una jaula - logró murmurar Perseo antes de hacerse para atrás igual que los demás y viendo como la gran jaula brillaba delante de ellos.

Apolo se acercó a la estructura que pronto se selló de la parte de abajo con estruendo, estiró su mano hasta uno de los barrotes mientras los demás despejaban el aire del polvo que se llevando debido a la caída. Cuando el Dios alcanzó a tocar un barrote frunció el ceño, reconoció el material de que estaba hecho.

\- Material para atrapar dioses - murmuro alejándose de la jaula y mirando al rededor, sea quien sea que los quería sabia bien que Apolo estaba ahí abajo la pregunta era ¿Quién sabia que estaba ahí abajo? no recordaba haber dicho nada en el Olimpo sobre ir a por Percy después de dejarlo en los Elíseos ¡Ni a Hermes le dijo! y eso que el dios mensajero era su mejor amigo y confidente, claro después de su Oasis.

-Alguien sabe que andas vagando en el inframundo - dijo Perseo poniendo los pensamientos del Dios en voz alta, este simplemente asintió mientras seguía observando los alrededores igual que Jason y Belerofonte.

\- Como sea, hay que seguir. Se nos acaba el tiempo - concluyo Apolo después de un rato de estar vigilando a todos sus lados. Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia el río, pronto estuvieron cerca de este pero todo seguía sintiéndose extraño.

\- Bien ya están las gotas el río Estigio - dijo Perseo levantándose después de haber llenado el pequeño frasco con el agua del río, era un frasco negro como hecho de roca. Lo pusieron dentro de la caja con el agua del río Lete y se levantaron de ahí. El resto de cosas no seria fácil de encontrar.

El calor parecía aumentar con cada paso que daban, los héroes antiguos se sentían sofocados. Hace siglos que ninguno de ellos había salido a una misión y menos una al inframundo. Se pasaban las manos por la frente tratando de eliminar el sudor de sus frentes que les impedía ver. Caminaron y caminaron pero sentían que no avanzaban nada, hasta que se oyó algo detrás de ellos.

\- Así ya han llegado tan lejos - dijo de la nada una voz detrás de ellos, pero al voltearse no vieron a nadie.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? - pregunto Perseo mirando para todas partes y empuñando su espada junto con su escudo. Solo se escucho una risa estruendosa alrededor de ellos. Los demás sacaron sus armas y se pusieron a lado de Perseo, Apolo tenia su arco en ristre, Belerofonte su espada y Jason su pilum de oro imperial.

\- ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Enfréntate a un Dios si mucho te crees! - grito a viva voz Apolo tratando de divisar si algo se movía, hasta que lo vio un destello a lo lejos cerca de un pilo de rocas. La flecha de el salio disparada en esa dirección, los demás seguían alerta.

De la nada comenzaron a caer rocas, ellos comenzaron a esquivarlas pero aquello era inútil, entre mas esquivaban mas parecía llegar. Apolo lanzo otra flecha y esta pareció darle a algo a lo lejos. Las rocas cesaron pero la tierra empezó a temblar y la risa se escucho de nuevo, estruendosa y aguda. ellos trataban de mantenerse en pie pero les era casi imposible.

\- No puedo ahogar hijos de Poseidón pero si mandarlos a dormir - volvió a repetir la voz desde alguna parte y un humo comenzó a envolverlos, la tierra se seguía moviendo hasta que Belerofonte cayo.

\- No puedo moverme - unas ramas comenzaron a salir del suelo, eran raíces de árbol y lo estaban atando. Jason intento cortarlas pero entre mas lo hacia estas parecían aprisionarlo mas.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - quizo saber Perseo mientras cortaba también algunas raíces que le querían atrapar a él. Apolo solo estaba de pie mirando hacia algún lugar preparando una flecha.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¡Divertirme! - el humo arrecio y Belerofonte se hundió en la tierra mientras Jason fue tirado a un lado y su espalda dio contra una montaña de rocas, Perseo fue agarrado por los pies con las raíces y estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el río estigio.

-¡Apolo! - gruño el héroe mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo intentado impedir su total arrastre, la voz reía mas fuerte y del suelo surgían barrotes de la jaula que habían deja hace rato, estaban rodeando a Apolo que antes de que estas terminaran de encerrarlo disparo su flecha. Se escucho un estruendoso grito y luego las ramas junto con la jaula comenzaron a desaparecer, El dios del sol había dado en el blanco.

-Hay que salir de aquí ya - hablo rápidamente el dios comenzando a correr hacia Perseo y ayudandole a levantarse, este se puso de pie pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su pie estaba torcido. El dios se alejo de el y camino hacia Jason, estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

\- No esta Belerofonte - mascullo Perseo mientras ayudaba al dios como podía a cargar a Jason.

\- Ya lo se, pero ella estaba muy bien camuflada - se justifico el dios mientras comenzaban a caminar, al no estar en sus dominios el dios no parecía contar con todas sus fuerzas, o tal vez era efecto del extraño humo que los envolvió. No lo sabia con exactitud pero no se estaba sintiendo muy divino para su gusto y lo peor es que en cualquier momento podían atacarlos nuevamente.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? Con todo esto hemos perdido el mapa - se quejo Perseo, el pie le estaba doliendo cada vez mas, lo único que tenían aun con ellos era la caja de los ingredientes, todo lo demás lo habían perdidos. Y eso era porque esta estaba atada a la cintura del dios del sol.

\- Hay que refugiarnos de momento, no podemos seguir expuestos - Apolo comenzó a buscar con la vista algún lugar donde estar. Pronto a lo lejos diviso un pequeño páramo de arboles negros. Álamos - Vamos allá - señalo con la mano que tenia libre, su arco y carcaj estaban en su hombro. Perseo lo siguió sin quejarse, llevaba en su mano libre su espada y el pilum de Jason. Esta misión iba de lo mejor.

La oscuridad estaba predominando pro todo el lugar, la noche había llegado al inframundo. Vientos helados comenzaban a recorrer todo el lugar y alguna almas vagaban en pena por todos lados, los monstruos comenzaban a gruñir y a salir de sus lugares. Nico observaba por la ventana del castillo de Poseidón hacia el castillo que ocuparan los hijos de Zeus.

\- ¿Que ves Nico? - murmuro Will a su lado mientras le pasaba una taza con chocolate, el hijo de Hades negó con la cabeza suavemente y tomo la taza que le ofrecía.

\- Estoy algo preocupado por los de la misión - suspiro y se volteo a ver a su novio, se veía cansado. Habían estado revisado mas libros en la biblioteca a ver si encontraban más de la receta por si les faltaba algo.

\- Me imagino - el rubio tomo un sorbo de su chocolate, el comprendía la preocupación de Nico, Percy era uno de sus primos y una de las pocas personas a las que su presencia no le incomodara para nada. Es verdad que Nico pasaba más tiempo en el campamento y que las personas parecían acostumbradas a su presencia pero habían otras a las que simplemente les seguía incomodando.

\- Se supone que el idiota estaba a salvo - frunció el ceño el italiano mientras bebía de su taza y miraba a la cama donde aun dormían los dos azabaches. El rubio hijo de Apolo solo suspiro, apostaba cualquier cosa que con idiota no solo se refería al que estaba dormido, imaginaba que eso englobaba también a Jason. Ese molesto hijo de Júpiter que era como un hermano mayor y molestoso para Nico, pero muy importante en su vida casi tanto como Hazel. Tal vez incluso más que Percy.

\- Y lo va a estar, solo es un contratiempo - dijo Orión entrando a la habitación, en sus manos llevaba algunas mantas - Vengan ya les tengo una habitación lista - señalo con la cabeza hacia afuera de ola recamara. Los dos jóvenes asintieron y avanzaron hacia donde el mayor les indicaba, el los guió unas puertas mas allá de la habitación de Teseo y les entrego las mantas - Intenten descansar, yo los llamare si ellos e llegan a comunicar - Nico y Will asintieron mientras cerraban la puerta.

Orión cerro los ojos, estaba cansado. No llevaba demasiado tiempo despierto pero ya sentía que necesitaba dormir, camino con lentitud hasta la habitación de Teseo, entro despacio como si en cualquier momento el fuera a despertar. Se quedo a la orilla de la cama viendo a sus dos hermanos que dormían plácidamente.

\- Parece que este año me tocara planear todo solo - murmuro viendo a su hermano, se sentía inútil porque no estaba afuera ayudando a buscar los ingredientes para la cura, pero sabia que si no estaba ahí en el castillo al menos uno de ellos despierto no habría quien los cuide. Solo los hijos del dios de los mares sabían donde esta todo ahí, si alguno otro extraño llegaba sin que hubiese alguien mas aquello se haría un laberinto. De esa forma se protegía a los castillo cuando estos quedaban vacíos o todos sus habitantes dormían.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a ambos azabaches, acomodo sus colchas y los dejo dormir. Algo en el le decía que la misión no estaba saliendo bien pero esperaba estar equivocado y que su instinto fallara. Si el perdía a alguno de sus hermanos no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.


	21. 20

Apolo curo lo mejor posible a Jason, sus poderes estaban desapareciendo por completo podía sentir como perdía el brillo de su divinidad pero no se lo dijo a Perseo, suponía que no era el mejor momento para dar más malas noticias. No llevaban ni un día entero por fuera de los Elíseos y ya habían perdido a uno y dos de ellos estaban lastimados, eso sin contar que les quedaba cerca de un día y medio para regresar y hacer la cura a su amados.

\- Cuando le diga a Orión que perdí a su hermano me va a matar - murmuraba con pesimismo Perseo que estaba tumbado en el suelo, con parte de una de las togas de Apolo (traía varias puestas encima) habían vendado su pie.

\- Eso si no nos mata primero el tío Poseidón- murmuró Apolo poniéndose a su lado con las rodillas contra el pecho. Pensar que si esto no podía estar peor. Aunque había llegado a la conclusión de que si que podía estarlo.

Miro hacia su rubio medio hermano que aún dormía debido al golpe en la cabeza y la espalda. Si no podían curarlo del todo pronto, no sabia cuanto tiempo más podría resistir. Suspiró y se puso de pie, lamentarse no iba a ayudar de nada. Perseo lo vio y se sentó en el suelo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto viendo interrogante a su medio hermano el Dios del sol y este le sonrió.

\- Estamos cerca de Álamos, así que podríamos al menos ver el más alto y conseguir otro ingrediente mientras estamos aquí- respondió con total seguridad y se dirigió hacia afuera de la entrada del árbol hueco donde se encontraban, no habían encontrado mejor lugar para refugiarse.

\- Te acompaño y ver si encuentro el rastro de la hidra que también tenemos que cazar, se de buena fuente que les gusta vagar por los álamos a veces - Perseo se puso de pie y luego los dos vieron a Jason - Hay que dejar bloqueada la entrada, al menos que descanse un rato más- el dio asintió.

Un rato después los dos estaban fuera del hueco del árbol, taparon la abertura que servía de puerta con algunas hojas, pusieron una marca para poder encontrarle y comenzaron a caminar. Apolo y Perseo revisaban los árboles pero todos les parecían bastante altos ¿cómo sabrían cuál era el más alto? Era imposible saberlo desde abajo.

\- Hay que subir a uno de ellos- determinó el Dios del sol acercándose al tronco de uno mientras Perseo se fijó que había algo en el suelo.

\- Creo que no somos los únicos en este páramo- se agachó y comenzó a revisar la tierra, había lodo fresco. Pero lo extraño no era que hubiese lodo, o que este tuviera la huella de garras. Lo extraño es que ahí no había lluvia o agua como para formar lodo.

Apolo se fijó en lo que veía el antiguo héroe, no le gustó nada aquello, miró hacia arriba una vez más y tomo la decisión de subir. Se lo habría pedido a Perseo pues se supone que el tiene más experiencia en eso de ser un héroe. El Dios no estaba acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas, para eso estaban los semidioses, pero sabia que el otro estaba lastimado de su pie. Apenas y lo acentuaba, sabía que debía estarle doliendo como el infierno pero no se quejaba, así que él subiría. Por su Oasis.

Comenzó a escalar despacio, rama por rama. Estaba algo resbaladizo el tronco del árbol pero el intento aferrarse lo más posible e intentaba que su arco y sus flechas no se cayeran de su hombro donde les llevaba, después de un rato de mucho esfuerzo logró llegar hasta lo más alto del árbol. Desde ahí tuvo la vista perfecta de todo el lugar, puso una mano sobre su frente como les había visto a los humanos hacer cuando cazaban o buscaban algo a lo lejos y a lo lejos a unos 10 kilómetros de ahí le pareció verlo. Un Álamo alto e imponente, tan negro como el suelo que había en ese lugar, tan oscuro como la misma noche, ese tenia que ser el más alto de todos porque no lograba ver que alguno más lo superase en tamaño.

\- ¡¿Lo encontraste?! - pregunto desde abajo Perseo, el Dios no se había equivocado la herida en el pie del chico le estaba doliendo pero el sabia resistir, no era la primera vez que resultaba lastimado en una misión. Aunque hace siglos creyó tener la última lesión como esta, pero el destino quería otra cosa por lo visto.

\- Si - contesto el Dios y se disponía a bajar del árbol cuando a lo lejos vio que algo se movía. El Dios se frotó los ojos pensando que su suerte no podía ser tan buena o tan mala.

Había un enorme animal de siete cabezas, tenia un cuerpo enorme y escamoso, caminaba arrasando todo a su paso, sus bocas exhalaban un humo verdoso y parecía que no estaba sola, delante de ella una minúscula mancha corría en dirección al río. El Dios bajo rápidamente del árbol y Perseo estaba viendo en dirección donde él veía, seguramente la tierra había retumbando con el pasar del monstruo.

\- Parece que conseguiremos más de los ingredientes - murmuró con una leve sonrisa, el Dios no sabia si estaba animado por ir a enfrentarse a un monstruo o solo sonreía para no decaer, lo que fuera que pensara no era el momento para descubrirlo.

\- Si, porque justo está cerca del Álamo más alto - asintió el Dios mientras emprendían camino hacia allí, Perseo aún sentía dolor pero con tal de cumplir la misión, se las aguantaría. Habían perdido la ambrosía y el néctar, los habían atacado y arrastrado sin piedad alguna, pero eso no era lo que le estaba indignado al antiguo rey de Micenas. No.

A él lo que le indignaba es que esa voz, esa molesta voz. Se metió con quien no debía y él iba a saber quién era ella y acabarla. Porque nadie se metía con lo que era suyo y menos una voz con una risa tan horrible. Él iba a lograr que su Tessy despierte y que esa bruja pague.

Camino con determinación a lado del Dios, entre más se acercaban mejor vista tenían del enorme monstruo. Era aún más grande de lo que se veía desde arriba pero eso no era lo importante, más importante es a quien estaba atacando.

\- Bele - susurro el azabache dándose cuenta que a quien el animal seguía e intentaba bañar en veneno era a su amigo.

\- ¡Skonisméno téras!¡Chantáki apó tin táfro! - se escuchaba insultar al castaño mientras por alguna razón hacia que el monstruo lo siga hacia alguna parte.

Apolo y Perseo se quedaron atrás de un árbol sin saber que hacer exactamente, Belerofonte seguía esquivando pero sabían que en algún momento se cansaría, al parecer el aún traía uno de los bolsos que traían al principio y por supuesto evitaba cortar las cabezas del monstruo, daba tajos directos a sus patas o cuerpo cuando podía acercarse lo suficiente.

\- Creo que lo lleva al río- murmuró Perseo deduciendo hacia donde se dirigía su amigo y eso le dio una idea de cómo ayudarlo - Vamos - comenzó a arrastrar al Dios del sol hacia uno de los lados, intentó que no hicieran demasiado ruido. Le dieron la vuelta al monstruo y desde ahí Perseo comenzó a lanzarle rocas trayendo la atención de algunas cabezas.

Belerofonte se dio cuenta de los recién llegados y la verdad agradecía la ayuda, había aparecido en alguna cueva cercana al río y esa cosa había aparecido de la nada. Al parecer quienes lo querían capturar se habían quedado sin fuerzas para transportarlo y le habían dejado por el camino. Hecho que no podía molestarle menos, lo que si le molestaba es que esa cosa lo haya intentado matar... bueno ya estaba muerto pero aún no le apetecía volver a los Elíseos, no sin los ingredientes de la medicina.

Así que había intuido que no podría solo por más que quisiera, entonces recordó que el río estaba cerca, debía llevarlo hasta donde estuviera más hondo, pero el no podía caer en el río o su Alma sería arrastrada por toda la eternidad. Así que ahora que estaba aquí intentaba que solo caiga la hidra.

Esquivo un nuevo ataque pero parte de su brazo fue herido y su armadura quemada, la hizo a un lado porque ardía en llamas y entonces atacó de nuevo. Perseo y Apolo comenzaron a atacarla desde el otro lado, cada vez estaban más cerca del río. Las patas de la hidra estaban lastimadas, se comenzó a tambalear.

\- ¡Ahora! - grito Belerofonte dándoles la indicación al azabache y al rubio que debían salir del camino de la hidra, lo que no espero fue que la cola de esta se enredara en su pie y comenzara a arrastrarlo.

\- ¡No! - grito Perseo desesperado e intentando alcanzar al castaño pero le fue imposible aquello ya tenia medio cuerpo del castaño dentro del río, estiró su mano e intentó tomar el brazo de Belerofonte.

Apolo hizo lo mismo pero no se sentía con demasiadas fuerzas, se comenzaba a resbalar de las manos de ambos la hidra aún luchaba en el río y las cabeza comenzaron a tirar su ácido hacia ellos, el Dios del sol tuvo que empujar a Perseo para evitar un ataque directo a él.

Ya lo daban todo por perdido hasta que una ráfaga dorada pasó por uno de sus lados y algo se incrustó en la cola del monstruo haciéndole chillar de dolor y dejar de resistirse a la fuerza del río. Perseo no perdió tiempo y agarró con fuerza a Belerofonte y lo jalo, Apolo también lo hizo hasta que por fin estaba fuera.

\- No me gusta desmayarme - murmuró quien les había salvado, el rubio romano. Tenia una expresión de dolor y la mano sobre su cintura, probablemente resistiendo el dolor de sus costillas rotas. Veía el río como se hundía la hidra.

\- Pensé que me moría de nuevo- dijo el castaño y el azabache río.

\- Ni lo digas, yo creí lo mismo - los dos antiguos héroes comenzaron a reír. Jason pronto tuvo que sentarse en el suelo exhausto por haber corrido hasta allí tan lastimado como estaba.

Apolo solo veía sus manos, su cuerpo estaba sudando. Estar demasiado tiempo en el inframundo o ese gas de antes le estaba afectando demasiado, no sentía su súper fuerza y sus manos estaban rojas. Se estaba haciendo vulnerable y no era bueno para el viaje que aún debían hacer.


	22. 21

En el castillo de Poseidón se suponía que las cosas estaban mejor, o al menos eso creían los viajeros. Pero la verdad es que en este instante todo era un caos, Nico se sentía más perdido que con Minos en el laberinto, hace rato había perdido de vista a Will, así que ahora estaba solo. Will no estaba mejor que Nico, colgaba de cabeza gracias a unas ¿algas? Creía que eran eso.

Pero bueno para que se entienda todo hay que regresar unas horas atrás, cuando todo era paz y tranquilidad en el castillo de Poseidón. El hijo de Hades y el hijo de Apolo dormían tranquilamente en la habitación que Orión había habilitado para ellos. El rubio hijo de Poseidón por otra parte ya estaba levantado, decidió dormir igual que los jóvenes esperando que no necesitaran salir de su habitación en la noche y felizmente fue así.

Tenia que empezar con los preparativos para la fiesta de Teseo, puesto que si su padre no veía una fiesta el día que llamara era casi seguro que sabría que algo sucedió. Teseo no era de las personas que no celebraba su cumpleaños, el hacia unas grandes fiestas dignas de hijos de Dionisio o Baco como le conocieran los héroes que estaban en los Elíseos.

\- Bien ya está esto - dejo la caja que cargaba sobre la mesa, en ella tenia algunas decoraciones y ya había hecho algunas llamadas iris a los proveedores de bebidas (hijos del Dios del vino) a los de comida (hijos de Demeter) a algunas personas, mayormente conocidos de Teseo y que pasaran la voz de la fiesta - ¿Qué más falta? -

El rubio se encontraba en la cocina de la casa mientras revisaba la lista de las cosas del año anterior que había hecho Teseo para su fiesta y algunas que había agregado o quitado para ese año. Menos mal tenían la lista porque si no no sabrían que hacer, lo malo es que había un punto en la lista que no podrían hacer y esperaban que no fuera un punto importante.

12.- Llamar a Tritón y molestarlo hasta que haga el importante envió de lo que pedí hace meses.

Ese era un punto que el rubio no sabía como cumplir y esperaba no tener que hacerlo. El sabia como a su hermano inmortal le irritaba las llamadas de Teseo y este también lo sabia, tal vez por eso las hacia. Lo que no sabia era que había pedido este año pero esperaba que fuera igual que todos los años.

Todos los años Tritón gruñía en la llamada y le decía que no era necesario que llamara por ese envió porque ya estaba hecho y que Hermes se encargaría de eso. Esperaba que no extrañará la llamada de Teseo este año, misma que tal vez ya debía haber hecho si no se equivocaba.

Y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escuchó un ruido afuera de la ventana, se asomó a esta y vio algo sumamente extraño. Algo golpeó contra una de las paredes del castillo, agudizó la vista y pudo ver a lo lejos a un grupo de Arpias, estas tenían rocas entre las patas y las estaban lanzando contra el castillo. Un ataque deliberado contra el hijo de Poseidón, lanzaron otra Roca que casi le dio en la cara.

Soltó una maldición en griego antiguo mientras la esquivaba, el no iba a aceptar esta ofensa tan fácilmente, enseguida se dirigió hacia su arco y flechas y cargo contra las arpías, primero lo hizo desde la ventana. Rápidamente se había deshecho de dos de ellas pero otras comenzaron a lanzarse contra él, sus garras casi le habían rasgado el rostro.

Tuvo que salir del castillo para cargar contra ella y que dejaran de romper las ventanas, no quería que alguna de ellas vaya a dar contra la ventana de la habitación donde dormían los dos azabaches, así que era mejor alejarlas. Y lo logró, ellas comenzaron a perseguirlo a través del bosque hasta estar cerca del lago, cada vez aumentaron más.

Parecían salir de la nada y que su único objetivo era acabar con él, las flechas se terminaron más pronto de lo que el había previsto, había acabado con varias pues no todas las flechas había sido normales pero ni las especiales sirvieron de mucho, pronto estuvo atrapado en las garras de dos arpías grandes. Las aturdio al principio con una gran ola pero ellas volvieron al ataque. Al parecer el objetivo de estas era llevárselo pero él no se los estaba poniendo fácil.

Lo estaban cansando eso era seguro, estaba usando demasiado sus poderes, pronto ya lo tenían elevándose por lo alto del inframundo cuando varias flechas sónicas dieron contra ellas.

Al parecer algunas cazadoras habían visto el ataque a lo lejos y se habían personado ahí, Zoe Belladona las estaba comandando, las dirigió hacia ahí y pronto bajó algunas tácticas las que le tenían preso le dejaron caer. Orión quedó tendido en el piso inconsciente después de caer de lleno al suelo del bosque.

Pero mientras esto sucedía por fuera del castillo, dentro la situación comenzaba a desmejorar. Las alarmas habían sido activadas en cuanto el rubio puso un pie fuera del castillo. Los pasillos se transformaron en callejones peligrosos, las escaleras desaparecieron de sus lugares y las salidas estaban bloqueadas. Algas comenzaron a salir de las paredes y algunos pasillos se llenaron de magma.

Will como buen hijo de Apolo intuyendo que ya era de mañana comenzó a abrir los ojos pero lo que No espero es que al hacerlo comenzarán a caer gotas de agua salada sobre su rostro. Se sentía espeso y asqueroso porque estas no venían solas, tenían una consistencia biscosa como si fueran las babas de un monstruo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - fue lo primero que quiso saber, alzó la cabeza y vio que lo que estaba cayéndole encima estaba por todo el techo de la habitación, rápidamente despertó a Nico pero este apenas y abrió los ojos antes de comenzar a ser arrastrado por un alga que estaba enredada en su pie.

\- ¡Por las espinillas de Apolo! - grito el azabache mientras trataba de sujetarse del dosel de la cama que hasta hace un momento lo acogiera.

\- No es momento de meter a mi padre en esto - se quejó Will mientras lo sostenía del brazo tratando de arrebatarselo a la gran alga que seguía tirando de él.

\- Córtala, corta a la maldita cosa esa - exigió el Di Angelo mientras se aferraba más al dosel y de ese modo Will pueda buscar la espada de él.

Pero todo fue inútil en cuanto el rubio se dio la vuelta para buscar la espada, el agua Marina babosa se escurrió por el dosel de la cama del cual se sostenía Nico haciendo que este afloje el agarre y por supuesto pronto el alga gane la batalla.

\- ¡Nico! - fue todo lo que logró gritar el hijo de Apolo antes de ver como su novio era engullido por un montón algas y luego el piso estaba como si nada - ¡Nico! ¡Nico! ¡Nico! - comenzó a llamarlo a los gritos mientras golpeaba el suelo de la habitación pero no sucedía nada, el suelo simplemente se lo había tragado.

Pero esto no acabó ahí, la baba Marina comenzó a caer nuevamente sobre él, por más que intento quitársela le fue imposible. Corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación tratando de huir pero lo que encontró en el pasillo fue mucho peor que como estaban dentro. Él estaba seguro que cuando fueron a dormir, solo había un pasillo de lo más normal y una escalera, no que había prácticamente un volcán ahí afuera.

El hijo de Hades apenas podía respirar, las algas se habían envuelto en todo su cuerpo y lo habían llevado lejos de Will, no tenia armas como para contarlas y dudaba que pudiera si quiera invocar un simple hueso. Trato de no desesperarse y pensar en cómo salir de ahí, pronto estaban en otra habitación o eso parecía, una de las ventanas se rompió y varios vidrios saltaron por los aires antes de que las algas cubrieran la ventana.

Nico logró hacerse de un gran trozo de vidrio y con eso comenzó a cortar las algas, le tomó algún tiempo pero logró sacárselas de encima, llegó hasta la puerta y es entonces cuando se comenzó a sentir peor de lo que estaba. Estaba cansado de pelear con las algas pero ese no era su menor problema en ese momento, la lava que caía de las paredes si lo era, también el hecho de que la tierra empezaba a temblar y que escuchó un grito de la parte de arriba.

\- ¡Nico!

Su novio estaba en problemas y no era el único, comenzó a intentar llegar a la parte de arriba de la habitación, la lava parecía aumentar y los terremotos hacían que trozos de rocas cayeran del techo.

\- Por Zeus- mascullo mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente y esquivaba una gran roca caída del techo, rodó por el piso y luego se volvió a poner de pie.

El rubio hijo de Apolo había intentado salir de la habitación y evitar morir quemado pero sencillamente era imposible, a cada paso que daba le parecía que la lava aumentaba y su vista no era muy buena, todo estaba oscuro y lo único que alumbraba era por supuesto la lava. Tratando de no caer en ella se aferró a una de las paredes pero estaba en un error si creía estar a salvo, sus manos y sus pies fueron sujetos por algas, la espada que tenia en la mano cayó al suelo e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió mientras quedaba de cabeza.

Llamar a su novio. No sabia de que serviría o si el estaría oyéndolo pero era lo único que le importaba en ese momento que él este a salvo y que lo fuera a rescatar tal vez.

Por otra parte la habitación de los azabaches durmientes estaban totalmente apacibles, una roca había golpeado la ventana pero esta inmediatamente había sido tapada por algunas algas, de ese modo aunque algunas más golpearon no pasó a más.

\- Per - murmuraba uno de los azabaches durmientes mientras se abrazaba más al otro, este solo se dejaba mientras susurraba un suave Sol.

Y dos hijos de Zeus, uno inmortal y otro semidiós comenzaban a emprender su camino una vez más hacia la búsqueda de más ingredientes.


	23. 22

Los que estaban de misión habían despertado temprano, no sabían que dirección tomar exactamente así que prácticamente estaban caminando a ciegas. Pero lo bueno es que al menos ahora contaban con más ingredientes, lograron recoger veneno de la hidra que quedó en la ahora obsoleta protección de Belerofonte, también tenían las hojas de Álamo.

Eso quería decir que solo les faltaban dos cosas por conseguir, una era el hueso de ese dinosaurio esqueleto y la otra lo del río flerogonte. Caminaban junto al río Estigio pues si Jason no se equivocaba, en algún punto este se topaba con el río que deseaban.

\- Hay que conseguir agua, no creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo sin ella - decía Belerofonte mientras caminaban, era verdad como hijo del Dios del mar el ambiente de calor seco en el que estaban le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que desearía.

Perseo solo asintió, pero estando en el inframundo era imposible conseguir agua si no era en el castillo de Hades o en los Elíseos o en la isla de los Bienaventurados. Apolo solo seguía caminando, el calor estaba afectandole también. Era extraño que él siendo el Dios del Sol se estuviera viendo afectado por este pero desde hace un buen rato que no se venía sintiendo normal.

\- Hay agua cerca - Belerofonte se detuvo en seco, algo en él decía que había agua cerca. Los demás que se habían adelantado se detuvieron ante sus palabras y se lo quedaron viendo extrañados.

\- Vamos Bele, aquí no hay agua. Tal vez más adelante - trató de convencerlo Perseo pero el castaño estaba mirando para todas partes y comenzó a caminar para uno de los lados, como si el agua lo estuviera llamando.

\- ¡Belerofonte! - llamo Apolo cuando este salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, los tres tuvieron que ir detrás del castaño. Este parecía ido mientras corría y pronto estaban metidos en otro bosque lleno de Álamos, en un momento se les perdió de vista y ellos se encontraron perdidos.

\- ¡Por las espinillas de Plutón! ¡¿Dónde se metió?! - Jason estaba cansado y molesto mientras lo seguían buscando entre los árboles, ya llevan buen rato andando en ese bosque. Habían advertido que habían algunos monstruos pero no uno que les interesara así que apenas les habían visto habían tomado otro rumbo.

Ahora se encontraban los tres totalmente perdidos y peor sin saber dónde estaba el castaño.

Por su parte Belerofonte había llegado a una especie de lago después de mucho caminar y correr, no se había topado con ningún monstruo extrañamente. Estaba abducido por lo que alguien estaba cantando.

Había una mujer de largo cabello castaño sentada a las raíces de un árbol, este estaba en una isla en medio del lago. Ella cantaba y le sonreía al chico mientras le hacia señas con la mano para que avanzara, él estaba poniendo los primeros pies en el agua pero de detuvo.

Su mente sintiendo el agua a sus pies comenzó a luchar contra el canto, no era una sirena. Eso fue lo primero que aprecio Belerofonte cuando su conciencia volvió un poco más a su lugar. Tenia la piel verde y su cabello comenzaba a tornarse rojizo.

Ella cantó aún más fuerte, parecía saber el efecto que tenia el agua en el chico y que debía combatir esto si deseaba tenerlo. Pero la vitalidad que le estaba dando el agua también era fuerte, así que estaban en un forcejeo porque en cuanto el salía del agua ella lo volvía a llamar y cada vez parecía que ella ganaba más terreno, de pronto alguien saltó encima del castaño y una flecha pasó zumbando y se incrustó en el brazo de la mujer.

\- ¡Arg! - rugió de dolor y furia la mujer mientras comenzó a mover sus manos y del agua comenzó a formase algo. Un monstruo negro que parecía hecho de fango, ramas y rocas. Era tan grande como un golem.

\- ¿Por qué no le diste a la cabeza? - pregunto Perseo mientras ese monstruo saltaba sobre ellos y el lo esquivaba cayendo a un lado.

\- Lo intenté, debe tener una barrera protectora- contestó Apolo mientras le lanzaba otra flecha al golem y este gritaba pero pronto la flecha era tragada por el fango - Que asco - se quejó el rubio cuando esa cosa intentó atraparlo entre sus manos fangosas.

Jason se levantó del piso y ayudó a Belerofonte a ponerse de pie, mientras caminaban habían logrado escuchar el canto de la mujer que los había abducido a Perseo y a Jason pero Apolo los alejó y luego tapó sus oídos con una mezcla de raíces y lodo.

\- ¡Vamos! - el romano alentó al castaño y este se puso de pie, cubrió sus oídos con fango y tierra pues la mujer se veía dispuesta a cantar una vez más.

\- ¡Ven a mi hijo del mar! - gritaba la mujer ahora de pie. Su piel verde y su mirada enfurecida iba dirigida al castaño y comenzó a mover sus manos, del lago empezaron a salir raíces negras que iban detrás de ellos mientras ellos trataban de esquivar los golpes del Golem - ¡Ya tengo a dos de tus hermanos! ¡El tercero pronto será mío! ¡Ven conmigo para que te reúnas con ellos! - farfullaba mientras Belerofonte daba tajos con su espada a las raíces que lograban enredarse en sus pies cuando el Golem de fango acesto un golpe a su cabeza enviándolo contra un árbol.

Jason le cortó el brazo al monstruo ese antes de que lanzara otro golpe. Perseo corrió junto al castaño y comenzó a cortar las raíces que ya se enteraban en sus pies y comenzaban a arrastrarlo. Apolo aprovechando que la mujer parecía distraída, alistó otra flecha y apuntó directo al pecho.

La flecha salió disparada pero está iban con un encantamiento para romper su barrera protectora, una peste. La mujer que logró verla en el último momento intentó apartarla pero era tarde, algo se resquebrajó y la flecha dio en su blanco.

\- ¡Pagarás Apolo! - Aulló ella mientras comenzaba a desaparecer - Disfruta ser mortal... - fue lo último que oyeron antes que ella se disolviera del todo. El monstruo se deshizo en un montón de fango y ramas, había atrapado a Perseo en su mano cuando se derritió, el árbol detrás de la mujer se disolvió también. Lo único que quedó fue el lago, mismo que comenzó a correr libre y parecía indicar un camino.

\- ¿Por qué dijo eso? - pregunto Perseo mientras se sacaba el fango de encima. Apolo se removió incómodo mientras recogía sus flechas y se acomodaba el arco.

Belerofonte y Jason también se estaban limpiando. La amenaza que solto aquella mujer o bruja no era agradable. Los hijos de Poseidón estaban en peligro y Belerofonte solo podía pensar en Orión y en que él quedó a cargo del castillo, si algo le llegaba a pasar no quería imaginarse como estarían los que estén dentro del castillo. Teseo y Perseo no eran el problema, pero el hijo de Apolo y de Hades la tendrían difícil, debía llamar y ver como estaban las cosas.

\- Hay que seguir, no le tomen importancia a lo que esa bruja diga - respondió Apolo pero Perseo lo veía con desconfianza, al Dios le pasaba algo y lo sabía.

\- Algo te han hecho ¿verdad? - cuestiono Perseo y los demás se quedaron viendo al Dios, era notorio ahora que algo pasaba, el estaba sudando, estaba sucio y no brillaba como siempre. Se veía como un semidios más o peor un mortal. Apolo suspiró.

\- No se si estar demasiado tiempo aquí fuera de mis dominios, o por el polvo que esa bruja me echó en el primer ataque pero creo que no soy tan divino como debería- murmuró en respuesta el Dios ahora no tan Dios. Los semidioses se quedaron en silencio, se vieron unos a otros.

Esta situación en vez de mejorar empeoraba, al menos ahora podían decir quién era su enemigo. Lo malo es que sabían que esta aparecería una vez más. Estando tan cerca del tártaro les era mas fácil regenerarse y eso solo era un pequeño problema mas para ellos, ahora el problema mayor era encontrar un río de llamas sin mapa e ir a buscar un monstruo que no tenia ni piel ni sangre y que no sabían como derrotarian.

\- Hay que seguir - dijo Jason, todos asintieron y comenzaron a andar de nuevo, esta vez al pequeño rastro de lago que quedaba, esperaban que los ayude a salir de ese bosque o lo que fuera.

Los cuatro caminaron en silencio mientras iban limpiando sus ropas, el castaño no dejaba de pensar en como estaría todo en el castillo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Nico comenzaba a trepar tratando de no quemarse con la lava, quería llegar a arriba donde escuchó los gritos de Will y también deseaba una explicación de porque el castillo parecía atacarlos. Esperaba que por los menos el idiota de su primo se encuentre bien y lo mismo su primo no-vivo que descansaba con él.

\- ¡Nico! - la voz alarmada del rubio hizo que perdiera el equilibrio de la pared que trepaba y casi caiga.

Maldito seas Will, si no te mata la lava lo haré yo pensaba con enojo mientras se aferraba a la Roca y trataba de estabilizarse. Movio su pie hacia una pequeña saliente pero no piso como quería porque al instante de hacerlo la pared quedó llana y el comenzó a caer, él esperó el impacto pero no llegó unas alga lo tomaron en la mitad del camino y lo llevaron a otra habitación.

Will no la tenia mejor, el era hijo del Dios del sol, amante de la música y el arte pero en este momento deseaba ser hijo del Dios del mar o de algún otro que respire bajo el agua. La habitación se estaba llenando de agua muy rápidamente y el estaba desesperado tratando de escalar por las algas que estaban enredadas por la pared. Lo cual no era sencillo porque tenían baba Marina que estaba resbalosa.

\- ¡Nico! - quería ayuda - Soy muy joven para morir - estaba desesperado ya no sabia que hacer, al menos cuando se enfrentó a los monstruos en la batalla de Manhattan sabia donde darle para seguir viviendo, tenia amigos que lo ayudaban. En la reciente guerra tampoco estuvo solo y tenia sus armas, en este momento estaba desarmado y sin amigos.

De alguna forma el llego hasta lo más alto de la habitación, el agua estaba por taparlo y engullirlo. Sus manos no resistieron más, se soltó y comenzó a hundirse...


	24. 23

Sobre uno de los sofás del castillo de los hijos de Poseidón reposaba un rubio semigigante y una chica pelirroja vestida estilo militar colocaba algunas hojas sobre su rostro y murmuraba algunas cosas, a lado de esta estaba una chica de cabello largo negro en una trenza que caía a su costado, más allá estaban dos chicos sentados en un sofá.

El rubio que era el hijo de Apolo estaba curando al otro, el azabache hacia una mueca cada vez que el pasaba un algodón humedecido en alcohol sobre la herida. Habían quedado algo lastimados de todo lo que pasaron.

Mientras por el resto del castillo un azabache de cabello largo recogido en una coleta, con ojos verdemar recorría el castillo junto con una lista en su mano. Aunque ninguno de los presentes estuviera del todo a gusto con su presencia en el castillo (más que nada porque no la esperaban) tenían que agradecer que él haya aparecido.

Hace unas horas todos ellos habían estado en problemas, Will casi había muerto ahogado, Nico casi habia sido estrangulado por las algas cuando había llegado a la nueva habitación, las cazadoras a pesar de haberse librado de las arpías no podían del todo con el cuerpo del semigigante.

\- Bien, no hay nada demasiado fuera de lugar - dijo finalmente el inmortal, que por supuesto no podía ser otro que el mensajero del Dios de los mares, Tritón.

\- No, nada más casi nos mata el castillo - gruño Nico sin importarle lo más mínimo si era un inmortal con quien estaba hablando.

\- Pero al menos ya estamos bien - dijo Will tratando de qué el inmortal no preste demasiada atención a lo que decía su novio y este le vio furioso.

\- Si casi muertos pero bien - gruño de vuelta el azabache.

\- Eso no es culpa del castillo, si no de quienes hicieron que Orión salga de aquí - comenzó a decir el inmortal sin tomar demasiado en cuenta lo que había gruñido Nico. Caminaba despacio por el lugar, hace siglos que no andaba sobre sus piernas. Siempre andaba flotando con su cola - ¿Cómo sigue? -

\- Despertara en al menos una hora - informó la pelirroja y él asintió. Comenzó a hacer movimientos de manos y las cosas de las cajas que habían estado sacando para la fiesta comenzaban a acomodarse.

\- Bien espero que así sea - asintió él mientras veía que todo comenzara a tomar su lugar.

\- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? - quiso saber la chica de cabello negro poniéndose de pie, el volteo a verla un instante.

\- Porque el hermano más fastidioso que tengo por parte de mi padre no me había llamado y deduje que lo que venía presintiendo desde hace semanas ya había sucedido- se limitó a decir con la mirada fija en la chica y esta hacia lo mismo.

\- Osea que si lo consideras tu hermano - murmuró Will no queriendo ser oído pero el inmortal tenia buen oído para su mala suerte, este le mandó una mirada afilada.

\- Claro que lo considero mi hermano - rodó los ojos y gruñó - Son hijos de mi padre, es lo que son - volvió a mirar a Will con advertencia y este trago saliva - Pero se subirá a una nube y me fastidiara más si se lo llego a decir - gruño de nuevo Tritón y Will se encogió en su lugar, ya sabia porque a Percy no le agradaba demasiado su hermano inmortal.

\- Bien ya hemos hecho parte de nuestro trabajo - habló la chica pelirroja y el inmortal se la quedó mirando un instante, algo que a ella lo le gustó y le devolvió una mirada fría.

\- ¿Parte? ¿Qué parte os falta? - cuestiono él para nada intimidado de su mirada.

\- La otra parte ser cuando lleguen los de la misión- dijo la chica pelinegra y el inmortal asintió dejando de ver a la pelirroja.

\- Bien, entonces hay que llamarlos para ver como van - se volteó e hizo que una de las fuentes salga del suelo - Por favor Diosa Iris deseo llamar a Belerofonte- murmuró el inmortal a la fuente.

Pronto la imagen se abrió por completo, dejó ver que el castaño al parecer corría por su vida seguido por los dos rubios y el azabache. Tritón ladeó la cabeza viéndoles, en especial a Apolo y a Belerofonte. Detrás de ellos venía un gran dinosaurio esquelético. Nico y Will se quedaron de piedra viendo al gran monstruo, nunca habían visto uno así. Las cazadoras que no eran otras que Zoe y Phoebe solo fruncieron el ceño, ellas ya habían visto de estos dinosaurios pero nunca uno tan grande además que parecía estar rodeado por un humo verde.

\- Hay algo controlando al dinosaurio- dijo Phoebe captando la atención de los semidioses. El inmortal simplemente seguía mirando la imagen, seguramente el ya había deducido aquello.

\- ¿Pero qué podría controlar a ese monstruo? - pregunto Will y ella lo vio con odio pero luego relajó la mirada.

\- Un hechizo es lo que lo controla, ese humo verde está siendo lanzado por una hechicera. Probablemente la misma que durmió a Percy y a Teseo y la que quiso capturar a Orión- contestó Tritón por la chica y aún seguía viendo la imagen como el castaño le daba un tajo a las patas del monstruo.

Perseo había logrado escalar hasta su cuello y clavar su espada en este haciendo que el monstruo se eleve sobre sus patas traseras y casi lo tire de su lomo. Apolo aprovechó que tenia el cuello levantado y tiró una flecha contra su cuello sacando un par de huesos de su lugar, mismos que Jason atrapó presto para los ingredientes, pronto el monstruo se deshizo en una pila de huesos y el humo verde se comenzó a esparcir por el lugar.

Tritón podía apreciar que algo le pasaba a Apolo porque este cayó de rodillas al suelo, cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando y no solo era él. Lo cual siendo un Dios no era normal, los inmortales no se cansaban con facilidad y menos contra un monstruo que bien pudo derrotar solo. También noto que Belerofonte cayó al suelo inconsciente por el humo aquel.

\- No está bien - murmuró el inmortal mientras los otros veían con preocupación como Perseo y Jason comenzaban a arrastrar a Belerofonte y Apolo caminaba con dificultad. Tritón movió la mano y deshizo la llamada, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

\- ¿Qué le está pasando a mi padre? - pregunto muy preocupado Will, su padre no se veía como de costumbre y eso era preocupante.

\- Probablemente algún hechizo también- respondió Zoe y miró a Tritón y a Phoebe que asintieron corroborando su versión.

\- Le están quitando su poder y por ahora es un simple mortal- termino por decir Phoebe, lo que solo asusto más a Will.

\- Tienen que regresar pronto - murmuró Tritón. Él podría fácilmente ir hasta ellos y ayudarlos pero había un problema y es que no se podía mover de ahí. Vio a Orión, esperaba que despierte pronto o no podría dejar el castillo como deseaba.

Mientras esto pasaba en el castillo los viajeros no se encontraban del todo bien, hace unas horas habían estado de lo más tranquilos que se puede estar vagando en el inframundo mientras buscas la cura para tus amigos dormidos y después estaban corriendo por sus vidas porque un dinosaurio esquelético colosal los perseguía.

Lo normal de todos los días, bueno lo normal si eres un semidiós y un Dios (no tan Dios) en una misión suicida para encontrar la cura y salvar a tu novio/hermanos/bro de un sueño eterno. Ah pero eso no era nada comparado con el hecho de que también tenías que derrotar a quien los puso en ese trance y celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los durmientes en más o menos 24 horas. Lo típico.

Con mucho esfuerzo y cansancio habían logrado derrotar al colosal monstruo y sacarle un par de huesos del cuello. Apolo estaba que sus pies no daban más y se sentía tan muerto en vida como los demás. Llevaban arrastrando a Belerofonte que al parecer fue el más afectado por el humo de ese monstruo.

\- Hay que descansar- sugirió Jason con voz ahogada y cayendo al suelo rendido por la batalla que habían librado. Perseo solto a Belerofonte contra un árbol y se sentó a su lado.

\- No doy más- murmuró con la respiración alterada, si después de todo esto su Tessy despertaba no lo iba a soltar más y no volvía a pensar en que quería una misión como las de antes.

\- Si. Creo, creo que hay que descansar- asintió Apolo sentándose a lado de Jason, el Dios miró su pie tenia un gran moretón en el tobillo consecuencia de haber tropezado mientras corrían del monstruo y esquiva uno de sus ataques. - ¿Tienes ambrosía? - le pregunto a Perseo y este asintió medio dormido medio despierto y la sacó del pequeño bolso que cargaban.

Apolo la agarró cuando el otro se la lanzó, se la metió a la boca y esperó a que hiciera efecto. Miro a Jason y a Perseo, estos cabeceaban no sabia si del cansancio o el humo aquel, esperaba que fuera la primera opción. Ya solo les faltaba un ingrediente para la pócima que los regresaría a la normalidad y esto acabaría.

O al menos eso es lo que ellos creían, porque en otro lugar no muy lejos de donde estaban dos mujeres observaban a través de un espejo a los tres ahora dormidos y al Dios que vigilaba.

\- Ya es un mortal más mientras este aquí- murmuraba la de piel verde, no había querido tomar su disfraz una vez más y a su lado estaba una de cabello castaño pero su cuerpo no era de una mujer completamente, de la cintura para abajo era una serpiente.

\- Y todo viene con bono querida - siseó la mujer mientras en el espejo hacia aparecer una imagen del castillo donde se pudo apreciar por un momento la imagen de los dos durmientes pero pronto esta se distorsionó y solo se vio una sonrisa de tiburón y el espejo se destrozó - Hace tanto que no te veía amado Tritón- susurró ella con una sonrisa maliciosa creciendo en sus labios.


	25. 24

El hijo inmortal de Poseidón estaba dando vueltas en la habitación como si fuera un tiburón dentro de un acuario, tenia el ceño fruncido y una mirada furiosa con los brazos cruzados, Orión por otra parte acababa de despertar y estaba sentado en el sofá, solo lo miraba ir de un lado a otro. La situación estaba cada vez peor, parecía que Tritón conocía a una de las causantes de todos los problemas que estaban teniendo y ahora se debatía en que hacer con ella y como atacarla.

\- Entonces ¿esa se escapó de donde sea que haya estado? - murmuró por lo bajo Will acercándose más al semigigante y este asintió, también cruzó los brazos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras pensaba igual que el inmortal en que hacer.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de exterminarla? - murmuró Nico del otro lado del semigigante, este no abrió los ojos pero parecía pensarse la pregunta del hijo de Hades. Las cazadoras por otra parte estaban sentadas en una esquina, el inmortal les dijo que lo mejor es que se quedaran, parecía estar pensando algo. Lo malo es que no les decía que es en lo que pensaba.

Tritón seguía deliberando su siguiente movimiento, sabia muy bien que una de las que tenia que ver con esto era Lamia, la que alguna vez estuvo con él pero que fue tan presuntuosa y atrevida que terminó maldecida y convertida en mitad serpiente por los dioses, había sido una hija de Hecate. No le sorprendía ahora el hechizo que caía sobre sus dos hermanos. Tenia que acabar con ella y con quien le estuviera ayudando para que sus hermanos dejen de correr peligro. Algo llego a su mente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Orión abrió los ojos y vio al inmortal que sonreía, estaba seguro que ya tenia algo, lo malo es que estaba asustando a los presentes con esa sonrisa.

\- Esperaremos a que lleguen los viajeros - asintió y el rubio lo vio con el ceño fruncido, porque seguido de esto simplemente se sentó en el sofá pero sus manos se movían ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Apolo, Jason, Perseo y Belerofonte que se habían quedado arrimados a unos árboles, ahora no estaban más ahí, se encontraban de nuevo corriendo por sus vidas. No sabían de donde habían salido tantas arpías pero sabían que debían irse de ahí lo más rápido que pudieran.

\- ¡Intenta darles con otra flecha! - decía Jason mandándole un mandole a una de las arpías que quería llevárselo.

\- ¡Ya no tengo flechas! - contesto Apolo mientras le daba con una rama a otra de las arpías y Belerofonte la acabo con su espada.

\- Debiste traer otra arma - se quejó el castaño mientras se reincorporó para darle otro golpe a otra arpía.

\- ¡Uy si! ¡Esperen que el Dios de la arquería va a cargar con una espada! - le lanzo otro golpe con la rama a otra de las arpías y Perseo la acabo con su espada.

\- Pues deberías comenzar a reconsiderar eso - advirtió el azabache mientras rodaba por el piso y evitaba las garras de otra arpía.

\- ¡Soy un Dios Arquero! ¡No voy a cargar otras armas! - se quejó el Dios mandando a volar una nueva arpía contra un árbol y su rama se partía- Perfecto -

\- ¡Pues carga más flechas entonces! - protesto Belerofonte mientras cortaba por la mitad otra arpía que se acercó peligrosamente a Apolo y lo tumbó al suelo.

\- ¡traje todas las que tenia! - se levantó del suelo mientras Jason le cortaba la cabeza a otra arpía.

\- ¡Dejen de pelear, eso no soluciona nada! - gruño el rubio romano y Apolo buscó una nueva rama y le dio a otra arpía.

\- Estas cosas no se cansan - rezongó Perseo matando una arpía más hasta que una tomó por los hombros al castaño y luego lo dejó caer por el golpe que el le mando y cayó contra el suelo.

\- Quiero dejar de golpearme - murmuró de mal humor el castaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza y la espalda.

\- Eso es fácil de lograr, deja de ser hijo de Poseidón- sono la boca Apolo al tiempo que comenzaba a correr una vez más y los demás hicieron lo mismo. El castaño se levantó del suelo y empezó a seguirlos con dificultad.

\- Uy si, eso es súper sencillo ¿no? Te recuerdo que si no he revivido es porque no me lo permiten - corto la pata de otra arpía y esta se hizo polvo pero pronto había otra reemplazandole.

\- Son demasiado poderosos para hacerlo - gruño Apolo. Esa era la razón por la que los tres hijos de Poseidón no habían renacido, no se les permitía hasta que pasara cierta cantidad de tiempo y a algunos nunca se les permitiría. Porque de todos los dioses, los hijos del mar eran los más impredecibles incluso sus almas lo eran y tenían más posibilidades de renacer como semidioses de nuevo.

Y todavía más posibilidades de renacer más poderosos que los demás semidioses. Tal vez por eso el Olimpo veía a Percy como un peligro, Hades decía que su Alma ya estuvo ahí en las islas de los bienaventurados y que fue hijo de uno de los tres grandes, no dijo de cual pero todos sospechaban que seguro tenía el Alma de alguno de sus hermanos que ya había podido renacer.

¡Ah! Recordar a su Oasis no le hacía bien a la mente de Apolo, lo distraía pero no lo podían culpar. El lo amaba tanto. No importaba lo que le pasara, si se hacia un mortal completo o si moría ahí mismo, si con eso conseguía que su Oasis despierte, él haría eso y mucho más. En especial no dejaría que nada le pase a su Oasis porque aún trataba de convencerlo de aceptar la inmortalidad. Si, él iba a ser un Dios muy guay y esposo de un Dios aún más guay.

Perseo jaloneo a Apolo para que no cayera al río al que habían llegado y lo escondió tras un árbol a su lado. Jason y Belerofonte estaban escondidos tras otro árbol más allá. A diferencia de Apolo, Perseo ya no poseía una vida, a él ya le habían dado la opción de ir al río Lete y renacer, de volver a ver el mundo mortal con unos nuevos ojos pero no aceptó porque por ese tiempo Teseo había llegado a los Elíseos. Lo había visto tan abatido que le había sido imposible dejarlo.

Se supone que alcanzar los Elíseos para un Alma es de las mejores recompensas pero para Teseo había sido todo lo contrario, parecía una condena. No todo el mundo sabía que así era para el hijo de Poseidón, para el resto del mundo él siempre se veía como la persona más feliz del lugar. Nadie vio lo que Perseo vio y como el solo se juzgaba por cosas que no hizo bien, se había traído todo eso consigo en ves de dejarlo en el estigio como todo el mundo. Teseo le había dicho que el le pidió a Caronte quedarse con todo esto, le dio unos dracmas extras y este había accedido.

Caronte era tan fácil de convencer que no era sorpresa que haya aceptado algo así. Por eso Teseo aún cargaba con sus cruces. Aún se culpaba de sus errores y aún se atormentaba con estos a veces, no quiso contaminar más el estigio con toda su carga. Pero Perseo no dejó que cargue con todo eso solo, desde que lo descubrió junto a aquel río, él empezó a ser su amigo y confidente.

Tal vez es por esto que habían llegado al punto en que estaban, tal vez eso era lo que les había unido a los dos. Perseo no tenia motivos para dejar los Elíseos pero si muchos para volver pero no lo haría sin primero llevar la cura para su amado y segundo descubrir quien es esa mujer que los atacó en el río.

\- Bien creo que se han ido - murmuró Jason saliendo de atrás del árbol, al parecer al fin se habían librado de esas arpías. De algún modo estaban también cerca del río que les faltaba.

\- Por fin el flerogonte- murmuró Apolo dejándose resbalar por el tronco del árbol, no sabían en qué parte del inframundo estaban exactamente o que parte del río era, solo sabían que con esto debían comenzar a buscar el camino a los Elíseos.

\- Bien, es lo último- murmuró Perseo acercándose y tomando en un frasco un poco de la agua llameante y guardandole junto a todo lo demás. Se levantó y observó todo el lugar, las Piedras Negras cortaban el calzado que cargaban y no resistirian mucho más - Hay que ir de vuelta - susurró pero mirando para todos lados no sabia a donde exactamente es que tenia que ir.

\- Si, de vuelta, pero a donde exactamente- respondió Belerofonte también de pie mirando hacia todos lados, lo único que podían observar es la nada, tierra oscura, árboles de Álamo y nada más.

\- Por aquí- indicó Apolo y los demás se le quedaron viendo. El Dios rodó los ojos - Hemos venido por ahí- señaló el camino lleno de huellas - Lo mejor es regresar sobre nuestros pasos - los demás asintieron no tenían otra opción mas que hacer lo que él decía. Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, el castaño tomó un poco de néctar y ambrosía, lo mismo hicieron Perseo y Jason.

Iban en silencio, esperaban que las arpías ya estuvieran bien lejos de ahí y que no molestaran más, o al menos hasta el día siguiente. Pronto iba a anochecer y también tenían que buscar un lugar seguro para descansar ¿Qué cómo sabían que estaba por anochecer si todo era oscuridad? Simple, el inframundo se tornaba aún más peligroso y oscuro cuando era de noche, para su mala suerte ya lo habían comprobado la noche anterior cuando se habían quedado en ese tronco viejo. Se habían escuchado varios monstruos a la lejanía cuando estuvieron ahí, mismos que ignoraron y trataron de dormir, lo malo es que esta noche estaba pasando lo mismo y hoy aún no encontraban tronco o cueva que los resguarde.

Así que caminaron sin rumbo fijo durante unas horas más, se escondieron de varios monstruos que encontraron en el camino. Hasta que por fin encontraron una cueva entre unas cavernas rocosas en la cual descansar al menos unas horas hasta tener que emprender de nuevo el viaje.


	26. 25

Dormir en la cueva rocosa no fue de los mejor pero al menos los mantuvo a salvo. Bueno después de que derrotaron a uno que otro perro del infierno que quiso entrar ahí. Lograron dormir unas cuantas horas antes de emprender su camino nuevamente, para esta hora mañana ya debían haber despertado a los durmientes o eso esperaban porque más o menos a esta hora llamaría Poseidón y más valía que aquellos estén despiertos.

\- Bien, ahora ¿a dónde? - hablo con fastidio Belerofonte, lo cual no era muy normal en él. Perseo estaba sintiendo que algo le pasaba, él solía quejarse a veces, sí pero por lo general el castaño se abstenía de decir algunas cosas, pero desde el día de ayer, o más bien desde el ataque del dinosaurio esquelético, parecía quejarse por todo y buscar pelea al Dios del sol.

\- Mmmm... Por ahí- señaló Apolo entrecerrando los ojo mientras señalaba un camino.

\- ¿Por qué por ahí? ¿Es que si te sabes el camino de memoria y nos has cargado tonteando desde hace días? - y ahí iba una nueva pelea.

\- Porque tengo el sentimiento de que por allá está mi Oasis, además que hay rastro de huellas, probablemente las nuestras porque se ven bastante humanas - replicó el Dios, rechinando los diente y apretando una de sus flechas que habían logrado recuperar de los árboles donde habían acabado algunas.

\- ¿Y por eso debemos confiar en ti? Hay una ley en los mestizos que dice que no confiemos en los dioses - refutó el castaño cruzándose de brazos y viendo con furia al Dios, este le devolvió la mirada.

Perseo y Jason solo miraban lo que sucedía entre los dos, ellos seguían peleando de si debían o no debían hacer lo que decía el Dios del sol. Parecía una partida de ping pong en la que ninguno ganaba. Pero los dos se dieron cuenta de algo y es que al castaño lo estaba comenzando a rodear un aura verde polvorienta.

\- Bele - murmuró Perseo captando su atención de este le dedicó una mirada fría que por un instante no se mostró verde mar si no roja. El hijo de Zeus se lo quedó mirando antes de seguir hablando - Vamos ya, son a tus hermanos a quienes debemos salvar - Belerofonte pareció calmarse y parpadear.

\- Si, vamos - respondió con tranquilidad mientras Apolo si estaba colérico por todo lo que había dicho el castaño.

\- Vamos de una vez, señor del sol - habló con calma Jason haciendo que el contrario se relaje un poco.

Comenzaron a caminar despacio por el lugar. Belerofonte estaba tranquilo hasta el momento pero no por esto Jason y Perseo dejaban de vigilarlo, algo le pasaba al castaño, eso era seguro, y tenían la vaga esperanza de que eso terminara en cuanto cruzaran el límite de los Elíseos. Apolo por otra parte aunque estaba más tranquilo no podía evitar que algo le incomodara como si su instinto le dijera que pronto la tranquilidad se terminaría una vez más. Y no se equivocaba, a lo lejos comenzaron a oír el aleteo de algo.

— Diganme que no oyeron eso — murmuró Apolo aterrado de que algo más vaya a atacar, como si ser atacados por hidra, perros del infierno, brujas feas y arpías no fuera suficiente ya para este viaje. Lo que estaba haciendo ese ruido de aleteo pronto se dejó ver, parecía un gran dragón hecho de lava — Oh genial — masculló de mal humor el Dios mientras retrocedía junto con Jason y Perseo.

Belerofonte en cambio dio un paso adelante como si el dragón lo estuviera llamando. Perseo intentó jalarlo con ellos pero le fue imposible un aura verde le impidió siquiera tocarlo.

— Bele — susurro el antiguo rey de Micenas viendo a su amigo, este volteo ligeramente pero una vez más no fueron unos ojos verdes los que le devolvieron la mirada si no unos rojos.

— Me tomó mucho tiempo — vieron la boca de Belerofonte moverse pero la que salió por esta no fue la voz de él no al menos la que ellos conocían. Fue una voz más aguda y sepulcral.

— La bruja — murmuró Apolo mientras retrocedía y el dragón se paraba a lado de Belerofonte mismo que tenía la mirada fija en él, este sonrió.

— Mi querido Dios del sol — respondió esa voz en el cuerpo de Belerofonte — Buenos ya no tan dios ¿no? —

— Seas quien seas, deja en paz a mi amigo de una buena vez — habló con determinación Perseo, él no iba a perder a su amigo solo por una estúpida bruja.

— Tu amigo — dijo ella antes de soltarse a reír con carcajadas estruendosas — Ese ya pronto no existirá — sonrió de forma siniestra, todo el rostro de Belerofonte parecía más grisáceo y arrugado mientras sus dientes parecían crecer — No puedo ahogar a los hijos de Poseidón pero su alma es otra cuestión —

— Vas a dejarlo en paz — apoyo Jason tomando con fuerza su pilum y poniéndose a lado de Perseo que asintió.

— ¿Ustedes piensan detenerme? — dijo ella con sorna mirandoles para luego reír nuevamente — Un alma de los Elíseos, uno que podría morir y un dios que ya no es más que un simple mortal, no me hagan reír por favor — ella hizo un movimiento de su mano.

El gran dragón de lava rugió ferozmente y se abalanzó sobre ellos, Perseo y Jason saltaron hacia los lados igual que Apolo pues comenzó a lanzar fuego por la boca y a encenderse en lava. Atacó a Perseo con una de sus garras y este apenas pudo detenerlo con su espada, hasta que Jason le dio con su pilum en otra de las patas atrayendo su atención hacia él. Apolo se había alejado lo suficiente y comenzó a atacar con sus flechas a la bruja.

— ¡No seas idiota, Apolo! — gruño Perseo, atacando con su espada al dragón mientras este lanzaba sus garras contra Jason — ¡Es el cuerpo de Belerofonte! —

— ¡Ese no es Belerofonte! ¡Es la maldita bruja! — gruño de vuelta Apolo y lanzó otra flecha contra ella — Nunca encontramos a Belerofonte, siempre ha sido ella — la flecha dio contra un árbol pues ella la esquivó.

— Bravo Apolo, no eres tan bruto como pareces — ella aplaude con parsimonia mientras comienza a caminar hasta él tomando su forma en totalidad — Simular ser este idiota no fue tan difícil —

Perseo sintió demasiada furia porque si esa mujer había sido Belerofonte todo este tiempo significaba que ella tenía al real. Dio un gran tajo a la pata del dragón que rugió de dolor y le lanzó fuego pero este lo esquivó y luego clavó su espada en parte de su abdomen y la usó para impulsarse hacia su lomo y trepar por él. Debía encontrar a su amigo antes de volver al castillo, no se iba a perdonar nunca perder a Belerofonte.

— ¡Vas a morir! — rugió el antiguo héroe que había sacado de su cinto una daga que solía cargar siempre oculta entre sus ropajes y la clavó firmemente contra el cuello del dragón. Muy poco le importó que el mismo se estuviera quemando mientras estaba ahí arriba.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — la misma bruja estaba sorprendida de que el héroe haya logrado tal hazaña y no vio venir a Jason que blandió su pilum contra ella lo que destruyó la fuerza que la protegía.

— ¡Apolo, ahora! — rugió el hijo de Júpiter y el otro no demoró demasiado en disparar una flecha, la última que le quedaba directo a la cabeza de la bruja que recién reaccionaba ante el ataque de dos flancos que tenía contra ella.

— ¡Noooo! — gritó en agonía comenzando a caer de rodillas contra el piso mientras el dragón que estaba herido botaba de encima de su lomo a Perseo dejándole tumbado en el piso.

Jason aprovechó ese momento para dar el ataque definitivo al dragón y destruirlo por completo, lanzó un mandole directo a su cuello terminando de rebanar su cabeza y convirtiéndose en cenizas oscuras, cayó del otro lado justo a tiempo para atrapar el cuerpo de Perseo que estaba inconsciente por el golpe de una de las alas del dragón.

— Dime donde está Belerofonte — exigió saber Apolo antes de que la bruja empezará a desintegrarse, esta solo le sonrió con crueldad.

— Ella no se los dará Nunca — río mientras desaparecía como el dragón en cenizas. Apolo gritó enfurecido y pateó las cenizas que quedaban en el suelo para después correr hacia Perseo y Jason.

— Hay que encontrar a Belerofonte antes de regresar — murmuró Jason mientras sacaba lo último que le quedaba de ambrosía y néctar — Y hay que hacerlo pronto —

— Lo sé — murmuró el Dios levantando a Perseo que aun estaba inconsciente de los brazos del otro rubio y poniéndolo sobre su hombro.

Los dos rubios comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, esta búsqueda no estaba saliendo para nada bien pero al menos había un enemigo menos, lo malo es que ese solo había sido el menor de sus problemas.

Una mujer con cola de serpiente que estaba mirando una bola de cristal golpeó la mesa donde está estaba con furia haciéndola caer y romper en pedazos.

— ¡Maldito Dios del Sol! ¡La pagarás! — clamó a los cuatro vientos y detrás de ella en la oscuridad de la habitación se podía ver el cuerpo inconsciente de un castaño que apenas tenía algo de color como si la vida que le hubiesen prestado para estar fuera de los Elíseos estuviese llegando a su fin, su alma parecía comenzar a desaparecer — Pero los dos idiotas dioses la pagarán — murmuró ella con un brillo en los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al cuerpo del castaño que estaba atado con cadenas de color dorado, mismas que parecían ser las causantes de que aún este inconsciente y que su vida, o no-vida, se esté consumiendo.

— Pronto, muy pronto todos tus hermanos te harán compañía — sonrío la mujer y luego por la ventana vio llegar lo esperado, unas arpías traían los cuerpos de dos azabaches dormidos — Bien hecho mis niñas — la mujer se alejó del castaño y busco comida para ellas.

Lo que hizo que se perdiera del brillo tintineante que despedían los cuerpos de los muchachos y de la presencia de dos ojos verde mar en el collar de uno de ellos.

— Así que lo tiene — murmuraba un muchacho de cabello negro largo — Disfruta por ahora Lamia porque no te va a durar — movió su mano y del collar del muchacho dejaron de verse ese par de ojos verdemar.

— ¿Crees que esto sea lo correcto? — pregunto un rubio a su lado y él se limitó a asentir.

— Yo me encargo de todo esto, tú ocúpate de lo demás junto con Nico y Will — el rubio asintió.


	27. 26

Las cosas en el castillo de Poseidón estaban cada vez más festivas. Los dos rubios, uno semigigante y el otro semidiós estaban encargándose de la mayoría de cosas mientras el azabache hijo de Hades peleaba por mensaje iris con algunos héroes que no querían traer regalos para el hijo de Poseidón pero no les convenía pelear con el hijo de Hades, este les daba una mirada fría como advirtiendo de que no hagan lo que él decía y la podían pasar muy mal aunque estén en los Elíseos.

\- Más vale que esta sea la mejor maldita fiesta de todo el bajo mundo - gruño Nico mirando mal a su novio que revisaba la lista de cosas que eran de la fiesta.

\- Si, si, ya casi terminamos. Te aseguro que sera de lo mejor, esta lista esta sensacional, máquina de burbujas y todo. ¡Hasta las musas! - el hijo de Apolo estaba leyendo atentamente la lista de las cosas de la fiesta.

\- Que te puedo decir, Teseo se lleva con demasiadas personas. Esto más que fiesta será una bacanal y hasta Dioniso se aparece cuando es el cumpleaños de Teseo por mucho que le caía mal - reconoció Orión mientras comenzaba a acomodar más cajas cerca del escenario que ya había armado.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Nico y el rubio asintió y se puso a hacer memoria - Viejo estúpido, con que esta era su cita importante - masculló entre dientes recordando que el director había dicho que tenía una cita importante por lo cual no podría estar en el campamento y ellos tendrían que encargarse de la recolecta de fresas sin su ayuda divina.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas - levantó la cabeza Will y pareció recordar algo porque frunció el ceño - Se desaparece por día enteros cuando se va así y siempre es para estas fechas -

\- Es una bacanal, lo dije - comentó alegre Orión mientras le abría la puerta a unos cíclopes que estaban trayendo cosas que había mandado Poseidón - Por allá - les indicaba el rubio. Nico y Will comenzaban a farfullar cosas acerca de directores idiotas que les dejaban todo el trabajo mientras se iban de fiesta.

En otro lugar estaba una castaña se paseaba sobre su cola de serpiente alrededor de tres muchachos que estaban dormidos en el piso, se aproximó a una esfera de cristal nueva y a ver a través de esta, estaba revisando el progreso de los viajeros.

— Bien ahora somos tres hijos del gran rey perdidos en el inframundo — mascullaba Perseo mientras caminaban.

— Solo quiero a mi Oasis — murmuraba Apolo, llevaban un buen rato caminando, sus pies estaban cansados.

— Espero que encontremos a Belerofonte, no creo que al tío le guste perder a uno de sus hijos — hizo una mueca Jason, él llevaba el pequeño bolso donde estaban todas las cosas para el antídoto.

Perseo ya solo miraba el suelo negro, todo lo que quería es encontrar a la maldita culpable de todo este viaje, a la cómplice de la bruja esa. Misma que según Apolo se llamaba Jenny Greenteeth, una bruja que le encantaba ahogar personas hasta que Poseidón se encargó de ella por intentar matar a uno de sus pequeños hace muchos años atrás. La encontraría y acabaría con ella eso era seguro. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada, encontraría a esa y liberaría a su amor y a su amigo de ella.

— Creo que es por aquí — murmuró Jason señalando hacia la derecha con discreción, al final había algo que refulgía.

Ninguno de los tres se mostraba muy seguro de ir hacia la luz. Jason sonrió levemente pensando en Percy y Leo, seguro ellos habrían bromeado con algo de "¡No sigas a la luz!" y se pondrían de dramáticos, extrañaba a sus amigos.

— Hay que ir, aunque sea una trampa. Tal vez encontremos a Belerofonte ahí — convenció a los otros dos, después de todo tenían que encontrar al castaño y llevarlo de vuelta al castillo.

Perseo y Apolo asintieron mientras comenzaban a caminar. Lamia sonrió mientras los veía venir hacia su trampa, mientras detrás de ella dos azabaches sonreían.

— Tritón — llamo el rubio semigigante a su hermano inmortal que parecía absorto mirando algo en su mano — ¿Qué tanto miras? — se asomó por encima de él mirando que en su mano solo sostenía un collar.

— ¿Ya está todo? — pregunto guardando el collar entre sus ropas y Orión lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Y no era para menos, Tritón parecía feliz.

— Si, ya está todo. Solo faltan los invitados y el cumpleañero — hizo una mueca ante esto.

— Bien, ahora todos debemos salir del castillo, tenemos un lugar a donde ir — asintió el azabache y el rubio solo lo vio aún más extrañado — Solo haganme caso, nada le pasara a las decoraciones mientras no entre nadie que no sea hijo de Poseidón —

— Lo sé — respondió el rubio — Ahora iré por los chicos — comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo — Por cierto ¿dónde están Zoë y Phoebe? Hace rato no las veo, bueno desde que las llevaste arriba no las veo —

— Están teniendo una aventura — fue todo lo que respondió de manera enigmática el hijo inmortal de Poseidón.

Esa forma de hablar y de sonreír solo hacia que al rubio le de más intriga el plan de su hermano pero no añadió más, camino hasta Nico y Will para poder salir del castillo.

Jason, Perseo y Apolo caminaron hasta estar cerca de la luz que habían visto a lo lejos, entre más se acercaban más podían sentir el peligro. Un montón de arpías rodeaban el área y junto a ellas más golems de barro y otro dinosaurio esquelético.

— No pues bonito lugar el que escogió la bruja — musitó con enojo Perseo.

— Hay que acabar esto de una vez — habló con firmeza Apolo, comenzó a alistar su arco y flechas.

— Intenta darle a la ventana o lo que parece ventana — murmuró Jason intentando ver la construcción, algo que no podía hacer bien sin sus lentes mismos que ahora tenía guardados por temor a perderlos en media batalla o algo.

— Bien — Apolo agudizó la vista, tenso la cuerda de su arco cargado con una flecha y pronto esta salió disparada hacia la ventana del lugar.

Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor y una explosión de polvo salió a través de donde había dado la flecha, pronto todo comenzó a ser un alboroto, las arpías se abalanzaron sobre ellos y ellos no esperaron más para atacar.

— Son demasiadas — decía Perseo mientras le daba un golpe a una arpía, giró y esquivó las garras de otra.

— Lo se pero... — Jason le dio un golpe a un golem que trató de agarrarlo — Belerofonte debe estar dentro — le arrancó la mano a otro Golem.

— Hay que ir por él... — dijo Apolo mientras disparaba una flecha al gran dinosaurio esquelético y este se derrumbaba — Lo sabemos — esquivo un golpe de un golem.

— Si tan solo...— Perseo esquivó por poco otra arpía y luego rodó por el suelo evitando ser aplastado por los puños de un Golem.

— Pobres incautos — dijo una voz siseante y pronto cerca de lo que parecía la construcción que había atacado antes estaba una mujer. Mitad serpiente, mitad mujer, sus ojos amarillos de reptil y su cabello castaño lacio cayendo por su espalda.

— Lamia— susurro Apolo deteniéndose y ocasionando que un Golem aprovechará su distracción tumbandole de un golpe al piso.

Jason y Perseo que se habían quedado inmóviles también pronto se pusieron de nuevo en la pelea y jalaron a Apolo antes de que el Golem de otro golpe.

— ¿Dónde está mi amigo? — cuestiono Perseo mientras acababa con dos arpías, chispas saltaban de su mano y su espada estaba igual.

— Oh, ¿te refieres al castaño? — ella sonrió como si el asunto fuera divertido — Su alma está por dejar de existir, no te preocupes por él —

Jason mató a otro Golem mientras defendía a un inconsciente Apolo. Perseo estaba furioso, él solo quería acabar con ella, sus manos estaban cada vez más cargadas de energía y de la nada un rayo azotó contra el dinosaurio esqueletico que estaba tratando de reconstruirse.

— Lo volveré a preguntar solo una vez más ¿Dónde está mi amigo? — su voz sonaba filosa, tanto como la hoja de una navaja. La espada de Perseo estaba llena de electricidad y fuertes vientos se arremolinaban a su alrededor. La mujer río, como si todo el enojo de él fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

— El pequeño semidiós no-vivo pretende que me asuste — río a carcajadas vivas, lo que solo hacía que Perseo endurezca más — Te diré algo — sonrío de lado la mujer — Puedes llevarte a tu amigo, si gustas... — señaló la casa — O puedes tener a tu novio —

Jason dejó de pelear, Apolo reaccionó abriendo los ojos y Perseo se detuvo, el aire se calmó ¿Cómo que tener a su novio? ¡Ella no tenía a su novio! ¡Su novio estaba en el castillo! ¿Verdad?

— Veo que no han hablado con los del castillo — comentó ella tranquilamente muy feliz — Bueno el asunto está que ya tengo tres hijos del mar, solo me faltan dos y mi colección estará completa — ella dio unos aplausos con una sonrisa cruel en los labios — Y así, el estúpido de Poseidón y de Zeus me las pagarán por lo que me hicieron —

Apolo se puso de pie lo más pronto que pudo y con ayuda de Jason, que aún estaba matando arpías. No podía creer que esa mujer de verdad tuviera a su Oasis, aquello era imposible. Perseo por otra parte estaba pensando decía tener a tres hijos de Poseidón y que le faltaban dos pero en el inframundo solo había tres y con el novio de Apolo eran cuatro, no cuadraba.

Pronto de la nada se formó una gran niebla de color verde mar y algo empezó a pasar dentro de la construcción detrás de Lamia...


	28. 27

La bruma verde mar comenzó a rodear a monstruos que estaban sobre tierra y se comenzaron a escuchar golpes de espadas en estas, pronto flechas comenzaron a volar hacia las arpías y estas se volatizaron en un segundo, después de un momento la bruma desapareció y dejó ver a un hijo de Hades sonriente y algo cansado junto con un hijo de Apolo que lo sostenía por la cintura.

— viajar de esta forma es muy conveniente — decía Will pasando sus manos por su cabello que estaba algo húmedo por toda la bruma marina que los había envuelto.

— No te lo voy a negar — medio gruño el hijo de Hades, esto le había parecido un mejor viaje que el de sombras. Había sido refrescante.

— ¿Cómo...? — Perseo fue el primero en salir de su estupefacción antes de que todos voltearan abruptamente hacia la construcción detrás de Lamia que al parecer ahí también había movimiento.

De la construcción comenzaron a volar flechas y arpías que estaban dentro pronto salieron volando y se esfumaron por las heridas, las que lograban salir ilesas igual terminaban desapareciendo pues Orión que también estaba con los chicos acaba con ellas.

Pronto de la construcción vieron a dos azabaches salir, uno de ellos llevaba en un hombro abrazado a un castaño que se veía bastante débil y cansado. Perseo y Apolo no podían dar crédito a los que sus ojos veían, eran Percy y Teseo ahí de pie pero no llevaban espadas en sus manos sino arcos y flechas.

— ¡¡Nooo!! — rugió lamia haciendo temblar la tierra y luego miro fijamente un punto donde todavía había bruma Marina — ¡¡Tú!! ¡Me engañaste! — señaló hacia el lugar haciendo que niebla verde se esparza pero esta pronto fue despejada por brisa Marina.

— Solo te di lo que querías ¿No querías a dos de mis hermanos? Te hice unos bonitos ¿No te gustaron? — la bruma se disipó y dejó ver a un azabache de ojos verde mar con sonrisa de tiburón, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una túnica blanca con filos verdes. Se veía imponente.

— Me las pagarás — gruño Lamia antes de que todo se volviera a poner verde y golems comenzaran a salir del piso junto con algunas serpientes de enorme tamaño.

— Yo no te debo nada— respondió tranquilamente el inmortal.

Mientras ellos "hablaban" los "Percy y Teseo" que aún tenían impactados a Perseo, Jason y Apolo, comenzaron a cruzar ayudando al castaño, esquivaba con agilidad a las serpientes, uno de ellos "Percy" disparaba flechas dando en el blanco. Lo cual le daba a entender a todos que ese no era Su Percy.

— Dejen de mirar — reprendió Orión y lanzó otra flecha, parecía que las arpías querían revancha — Ayuden — le tendió al Dios un carcaj lleno de flechas.

Pronto la lucha inició de nuevo, el sonido de la madera cortándose, las flechas zumbaban por todos lados, los insultos, maldiciones y juramentos tampoco faltaban. Tritón seguía imperturbable mientras Lamia enfurecia cada vez más.

— Pero ¿Quiénes son? — se atrevió a preguntar Apolo mientras esquivaba a un Golem y luego lo hacía desaparecer con una flecha.

— Solo servimos a quien ha caído en gracia de mi señora — dijo "Percy" y Apolo reconoció esa voz.

Nunca pensó que le alegraría tanto oír esa voz, aunque si se le hacía raro que hable desde el cuerpo de su amado.

— ¿Zoë? — murmuró incrédulo y ella tuvo que matar a una serpiente que se acercó demasiado por su distracción.

— No creo que mi señora quiera que muera usted aquí — sonrió de lado ella y el Dios solo podía pensar en su verdadero Percy y como quería ver su verdadera sonrisa.

— De alguna forma Tritón las convencio que convertirse en ellos era la mejor opción para salvarlos — explicó Orión mientras lanzaba otras flechas hacia las serpientes.

— Dijo que o ayudabamos o aguantabamos a Apolo en los Elíseos el resto de la eternidad — agregó "Teseo" mientras lanzaba otra flecha al dinosaurio que una vez más amenazaba con reconstruirse.

— ¿Phoebe? — pregunto Perseo acercándose, estaba casándose ya de todo esto, ella solo se limitó a asentir. Era raro ver a su novio hablando como mujer pero al menos agradecía que este estuviera aún a salvo en el castillo.

— Bien demos por terminado esto — chaqueo la lengua Tritón — ya es tarde y la poción tardará la noche en estar — descruzo los brazos e hizo un movimiento con sus manos pronto todos los monstruos desaparecieron y Lamia quedó sola.

— Con lo divertido que estaba — se quejó Will cruzando los brazos, sostenía su espada en la mano e hizo un puchero.

— No sabia que extrañaras pelear Solace — se burlo Nico y el rubio le vio con una sonrisa ladina.

— Lo que extraño es la adrenalina sombritas, aunque puedo conseguirla de otra forma — le guiñó un ojo al azabache, este se tensó notablemente y luego vio a Will con enojo entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Acabare contigo! — gruño Lamia pero antes de que haga cualquier movimiento dos cadenas de agua ya estaba en sus manos y sujetandola al piso, otra más apareció y se encargó de su cola — ¿Qué es esto? — parecía que intentaba hacer magia pero no podía, tampoco podía moverse.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto Tritón en tono divertido, uno que los presentes nunca le habían escuchado. Apolo se sorprendió por este hecho, muy pocas veces le había escuchado hablar así, el solo hablaba así cuando estaba por hacer algo verdaderamente cruel — Me tomo algunas horas hacerlas, también los collares con los que te vigile — se acerco a ella — Las hice especialmente para ti —

Ella pareció sin aliento y trato de sacarse las cadenas que aunque se vieran de agua estaban bastante sólidas.

— Te metiste con lo que no debías — seguía con el mismo tono de voz.

Apolo trago saliva: — Chicos, atrás den la espalda y no miren

El tono de urgencia que dio el Dios hizo que todos obedezcan al instante y se dieran la vuelta sin renegar, solo pudieron ver un leve destello de un luz y un pitido ensordecedor que los hizo estremecer, un frío Halo paso por todos sus cuerpos y una onda expansiva de aire paso por sus pies, después silencio.

— Vamos ya, la fórmula tardará en hacerse y papá llamará temprano — hablo el mensajero de los mares haciendo que ellos voltearan.

En el lugar ya no había nada, ni construcción, ni Lamia, ni monstruos, ni signos de lucha. Solo había suelo negro y nada más. Tritón pasó por delante de ellos, no era conveniente molestar al mensajero de los mares esos estaba visto.

— Vámonos — chasqueó los dedos y pronto la bruma que les había traído los envolvió a todos.

Comenzaron a sentirse extraños, Will empezó a reír por lo que pasaba, Nico apenas sonrió pero el cosquilleo que causaba convertirse en espuma le agradaba, Belerofonte se sintió bastante tranquilo, el olor a mar y la humedad de la bruma era agradable por mucho, los demás disfrutaron del viaje.

En un dos por tres estaban ya cerca del castillo de Poseidón una vez más pero al llegar Tritón cayó de rodillas al piso.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Orión poniéndose a su lado y dándole la mano.

— Solo... bastante cansado — respondió sin aliento, hacer uso de sus poderes fuera de su elemento demandaba demasiada energía. Él ya lo sabía desde que comenzó a hacer su plan pero no le había importado con tal de acabar con ella. Al menos no molestaría por algunos siglos más.

— Bien, vamos al castillo para que te repongas entonces — dijo Belerofonte que se encontraba ya mucho mejor mientras recargaba al inmortal sobre su hombro, este se limitó a asentir.

En cuanto las cazadoras toparon tierra volvieron a su forma natural. Apolo se sentía mareado y sumamente agotado, se tuvo que recargar en Jason para no caer.

— Creo que será mejor que vuelvas para que te sientas divino de nuevo — murmuró Jason pero Tritón y Phoebe le oyeron y antes de que el Dios pudiera decir algo ellos gritaron.

— ¡No! — dijeron los dos al unísono volteandose a verle alarmados.

— Necesitamos que siga mortal hasta que Percy despierte — logro decir el inmortal pero parecía muy cansado, le comenzaba a afectar el lugar también.

— Y necesitamos que tu descanses — indico Belerofonte mientras lo acomodaba bien y el otro asintió.

Todos comenzaron a caminar con urgencia al castillo, pronto estuvieron ahí, estaban aliviados de estarlo. Apolo y Perseo subieron con cuidado las escaleras después de tomar un poco de ambrosía y néctar, entraron en la habitación de Percy que es donde habían puesto a los dos azabaches debido a que en el de Teseo habían puesto a las cazadoras de señuelo para que sean llevadas en vez de ellos.

— Oh dioses — murmuró Perseo acostándose a lado de su Tessy y acomodándose a su lado — Te extraño tanto —

— Te amo, Oasis — murmuraba Apolo tomando la mano de su azabache, este se abrazó a él y sonrió levemente. El rubio quería llorar de la felicidad, al menos él estaba bien. Dormido pero a salvo, se había asustado tanto de que esa mujer enserio lo tuviera en su poder.

Perseo veía detenidamente a Teseo, conti sus pecas, delineó su nariz con su dedo haciendo que el otro la arrugue un poco como cada vez que lo hacía cuando se quedaba dormido después del entrenamiento. No había mayor placer para Perseo que ver a su Tessy hacer muecas mientras dormía, porque esto le indicaba que lo sentía.

No lo resistió más, necesitaba besar sus labios aunque él esté dormido y no fue el único que no pudo resistirse Apolo hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Que asco! ¡No hagan eso! — se quejó una voz en la puerta y pudieron ver a Belerofonte que tenía una mueca de asco en el rostro — Bajen a cenar, van a necesitar energía — informó — Y son mis hermanos, al menos esperen que despierten — se fue de ahí.

Perseo y Apolo solo habían atinado a sonrojarse y luego rieron por todo, se sentía bien estar nuevamente en casa, a salvo y ya con la cura de sus amados hijos de Poseidón.

Bajaron y comieron todo cuanto pudieron mientras Phoebe y Orión trabajaban en un caldero preparando la fórmula. Tritón solo se había recostado en el sofá, no podía ir al castillo en el estado que estaba debía reponerse un poco para hacerlo, no quería que su padre hiciera preguntas.

Will y Nico se quedaron a hacer compañía a todos y a asegurarse que todo salga como deseaban. Además que querían llevarle evidencias a Quiron de que el Sr D se iba de fiesta esos días y es más que seguro que beberia alcohol, lo que aún tenía prohibido. Esa era su excusa para quedarse a la bacanal.

Estuvieron toda la noche trabajando, debían revolver constantemente, debían dejar hervir y enfriar de momento en momento. Phoebe estaba siendo muy metódica y Orión muy paciente con ella y al pasarle los ingredientes.

Pronto la poción estuvo lista. Casi amanecía.

— Ya esta, dos vasos — dijo Orión poniendo estos sobre la mesa. Perseo y Apolo suspiraron de alivio igual que los demás.

— Vamos a donde ellos — propuso Belerofonte y todos se levantaron para subir. Tritón se levantó despacio y los siguió.

La fórmula fue llevada por Orión con mucho cuidado, pronto estuvieron ahí.

— Se la tienen que dar Apolo y Perseo — informó Phoebe. Tritón frunció el ceño. La cazadora pareció recordar algo y abrió mucho los ojos — Demonios —

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntaron Orión y Belerofonte mirando a la pelirroja.

— Que la formula como esta solo funcionará con Teseo — apretó los dientes — sabia que olvidaba algo —

— Te falta el agua de las profundidades del mar Báltico — comentó Tritón mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la habitación. La pelirroja se lo quedo mirando y él sacó de su ropa un collar con una pequeña botellita — El regalo de Teseo, cada año pide agua de diferentes mares — se lo lanzo a Phoebe — Este año fue Báltico —

— ¿No es Hermes el que le consigue su regalo? — pregunto Belerofonte extrañado mirando como la pelirroja ponía el contenido en uno de los vasos.

— Yo consigo todos los regalos de ustedes — gruño de mal genio sin mirarlos, los hijos del mar se lo quedaron viendo — Ustedes pueden saberlo pero no se lo dirán a Teseo o a Percy, yo soy el que envía los regalos para todos ustedes — termino por decir mientras las pociones burbujeaban.

— ¿Qué habría de malo en que lo sepan? — quiso saber Belerofonte mirando como Apolo y Perseo les daban las pociones a sus hermanos.

— Que Teseo se pondría más inquieto y que Percy bueno con Percy si no se — respondió Orión llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirando al inmortal.

— Es mejor que Percy piense que soy el malo hasta que llegue aquí — contesto Tritón cerrando los ojos. La verdad es que no quería encariñarse con Percy, no le gustaba encariñarse con ninguno de sus hermanos porque todos iban a terminar muertos al final y sus muertes le dolerían más. Aunque igual le tenía cariño a Percy por lo que Tyson le contaba.


	29. 28

Las fórmulas estaban ya listas y los hijos de Zeus, el dios y el semidiós pronto se las dieron de beber a sus amados hijos de Poseidón. Pero los dos quedaron algo desconcertados al ver que nada pasaba y miraron a Phoebe y a Tritón.

— ¿Recuerdan el cuento de la bella durmiente? — pregunto Tritón en modo divertido. Apolo y Perseo se quedaron sin entender, Nico rodó los ojos.

— Que los deben besar, idiotas — gruño el hijo de Hades.

— Por eso no podías volver a tu estado de divinidad — comenzó a decir Phoebe mirando a Apolo — Se necesita que en caso de que un vivo sea el hechizado que sea otro vivo no divino lo que lo ate al mundo de los despiertos — el Dios asintió y luego miro a Percy.

— Te amo, Oasis — susurro antes de besar sus labios salados.

— Te amo, Tes — susurro también Perseo antes de besar los labios de Teseo.

Los demás prefirieron mirar a otro lado, Phoebe simplemente sintió que su deber ya estaba hecho y se fue de ahí sin más. Pronto los dormidos empezaron a despertar y les seguían el beso a sus novios.

— Ya despertaron, ya se pueden soltar — gruño Nico y el hijo de Apolo lo besó a él, el azabache pronto le siguió el beso y de la nada las tres parejas resultaron mojadas.

— Es asqueroso todo eso — dijo el inmortal viendo a todos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ey! ¡Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño! ¿Por qué lo arruinas? — se quejó Teseo con los brazos cruzados. Perseo estaba sentado a su lado en la cama con los brazos rodeando su cintura, como amaba a su pequeño quejumbroso.

— Nunca le termino de agradar a Tritón — murmuró Percy mientras secaba el rostro de Apolo, que aunque no tuviera el brillo de siempre para Percy seguía siendo el rubio más apuesto de todos.

— Algún día le agradaras te lo aseguro — murmuró Apolo sonriéndole a su Percy, lo envolvió en sus brazos y se impregnó de su aroma, como amaba ese aroma, se separó un momento — Tengo que irme un momento pero regreso pronto — tomo las manos que Percy mantenía sobre sus hombros y las beso antes de desaparecer.

— ¿A dónde...? — miro a todos con rostro de desconcierto.

— Ya regresará, Percy — decía Will, algo mojado a diferencia de Percy, Teseo y Perseo, este último había sido secado por Teseo. El azabache asintió, sentía que había dormido como mil años o más, lo cual para él era excelente porque sentía que no hubo pesadillas y estaba muy descansado.

— Yo también tengo que irme Tessy, quiero ir al castillo a cambiarme — susurro Perseo y Teseo lo vio con un puchero y ojitos de foca bebé.

— ¿Por qué?

— Déjalo que vaya Teseo, tenemos varias cosas que explicarles a los dos — hablo Orión mientras Belerofonte se recostó en la cama por los pies de ellos y se durmió.

— ¿Por qué duerme? — susurro Percy y luego vio que Nico y Will también se acurrucaron cerca de Belerofonte, hasta Orión y Tritón lucían con sueño.

— No lo sé — se encogió de hombros Teseo mirando a todos dormir y comenzó a picar la mejilla del castaño que estaba profundamente dormido.

— Estuvieron dormidos... tres días — Orión bostezaba, había estado despierto demasiado tiempo — Larga historia — se acomodó junto a Teseo y pronto se durmió también.

Teseo y Percy se vieron sin entender demasiado, luego vieron por la ventana el sol artificial del inframundo aún no salía así que decidieron acomodarse y dormir ¿más? No le veían otra opción al asunto. La verdad ninguno de los dos se sentía cansado pero no querían hacer ruido y molestar a los que ahora dormían.

Unas horas después cuando todos despertaron, les contaron a Percy y Teseo todas las penurias que pasaron por esas "hijas de Hécate". Teseo se hizo el ofendido un momento con Perseo porque fue su pastilla lo que empezó todo pero después se lo comió a besos y le alegro saber que su regalo de cumpleaños había sido de ayuda también.

— ¡Es mi cumpleaños! — gritaba Teseo más que feliz desde la parte de arriba de la escalera, llevaba ropa informal, unos jeans y una camiseta blanca con una ola y una frase que decía "Viva el mar, abajo la Sal" junto con una chaqueta negra por encima y zapatos deportivos. Todos regalos de los de la superficie.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! — celebro Perseo que solo traía jeans negros y una camisa azul con zapatos deportivos, Teseo se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

— Tienes un mensaje iris — anuncio una voz femenina desde una de las fuentes de la sala donde estaban todos esperando a los demás invitados.

— Es papá — Teseo tomo la mano de su novio y corrió hacia la fuente — Hola papá —

— Pececito — saludo el Dios de los mares a su hijo y miro a todos, le alegraba ver a todos sus hijos ahí. Percy estaba sobre las piernas de Apolo, Orión comía algo mientras Belerofonte terminaba de ponerse los zapatos, Tritón solo estaba bebiendo néctar, se había puesto ropa moderna pero algo formal. Nico y Will estaban en un sofá — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —

— Gracias, papá — le sonrió y por hoy decidió no quejarse del apodo.

— Espero que te la pases muy bien, no lo extiendas demasiado — le guiñó un ojo y el azabache río divertido, su padre sabía muy bien que eso duraría días — ¿Y cómo está mi pececito más joven? — miro a Percy, este dejo de ver a Apolo y miro a su padre.

— Excelente, aunque extraño la superficie — le sonrió a su padre y este hizo lo mismo.

— Solo será un tiempo, no te preocupes — contesto el Dios de los mares — Tritón — llamo a su hijo inmortal, este lo vio — No te quedes mucho tiempo, sabes cómo te afectaría pero si te consigues a alguien por ahí, tu madre y yo no tenemos problemas con eso — el inmortal rodó los ojos.

— No estoy interesado en salir con almas, tampoco en buscar mortales o semidioses, gracias por la oferta pero paso — gruño y su padre río con gracia.

— Solo decía, bueno diviértete Teseo y te llamaré después — la imagen empezó a disolverse — No olvides que te quiero pececito —

— También te quiero papá, adiós — le hizo de la mano mientras el mensaje desaparecía y más de unos suspiro con alivio, habían hecho todo a tiempo. Perseo beso la mejilla de su novio.

— Yo te amo, Teseo — rodeo su cintura con sus manos y lo apego a él — Eres demasiado lindo —

El azabache de ojos verdemar río ante esto, por fin todo era calma en el castillo, los invitados empezaron a llegar. Habían muchas almas de los Elíseos, todos llevando regalos, la comida estaba excelente, la música a todo volumen y de todos los géneros. Aquello era una bacanal, hasta uno que otro dios se había colado por ahí.

Nico y Will atraparon a Dionisio, que efectivamente llegó a la fiesta, y consiguieron pruebas de que no estaba siguiendo su castigo, eso les aseguro un verano sin nada de actividades tediosas y demás cosas.

Orión se encontró con Artemisa, que enterándose de la travesía de sus cazadoras (ajá si, fue por las cazadoras) fue a ver como estaban y de paso a saludar al que alguna vez fue su amigo y a ver como estaba también Percy. Después de todo Percy era de su agrado y también llevo a Thalia, que quería ver a su hermano.

— Dioses, no te veo un tiempo y tu sales por ahí de misión — regañaba la teniente de Artemisa al rubio y Percy reía de su cara de niño regañado — Y tú tampoco te salvas — señaló al azabache que solo se quejó — Pero me alegro que los dos estén bien — acaricio la mejilla de Jason y este sonrió.

— Y yo me alegro de verte — el rubio abrazo a su hermana y ambos suspiraron.

Percy se dedicó a bailar con el Dios del sol, los dos se habían estado necesitando. Percy tenía la cabeza recostada contra el hombro del rubio que ya había recuperado toda su divinidad y sonreía suavemente sosteniendo una mano de Percy y la otra en la cintura de este.

— Te extrañé demasiado, amor — susurraba el Dios del sol — Me hacías tanta falta — el azabache sonrió levemente mientras se movían despacio en la pista — Nunca me dejes, bonito —

— Nunca me alejaría de ti, cariño — levanto un poco la cabeza para ver al Dios a los ojos y sonreírle como solo él sabía hacerlo y logrando que el Dios del sol solo quiera estar más cerca de él. Se acercó despacio y besó los labios de su amado, el calor del sol, la humedad de sus labios y la pasión que sintió en el beso era lo mejor que existía en ese momento.

Apolo lo atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo, cuanto había necesitado tenerlo así, que lo besé así, que sea suyo por ese momento y que nadie pueda arruinarlo porque solo existían los dos en ese pequeño mundo y en ese pequeño tiempo.

— Bueno, que ver a mi padre con mi amigo ya es suficiente — se quejó Will y Apolo soltó un poco a Percy mirando mal a su hijo — Ahora verlos besándose ya es otro nivel y un nivel muy malo — negaba con la cabeza sin importarle como le viera su progenitor.

— Déjenlos ser — dijo una voz a su lado — Si mi hermano bebé es feliz solo déjenlo — Teseo estaba siendo abrazado por Perseo a sus espaldas, estaba como siempre relajado.

— Gracias — fue todo lo que atino a decir Percy mientras se apegaba de nuevo al dios del sol — Por cierto feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Tes —

— Gracias de nuevo — Teseo se recargo más contra Perseo que solo reforzó el agarre que le tenía a la cintura — Te enviaré un regalo cuando sea el tuyo —

— Te enviaré pastel azul si es que el tío H me lo permite — asintió Percy, el antiguo héroe asintió.

Todos conversaban, reían, andaban de un lugar a otro. Perseo que no resistía mucho más comenzó a arrastrar a su Tessy a un lugar más privado y este no entendiendo que deseaba se distraía y a veces se alejaba, pero el hijo de Zeus igual lo volvía a arrastrar lejos de sus invitados.

— Pero... no me dejaste saludar — se quejaba el hijo de Poseidón con los brazos cruzados cuando llegaron a la habitación de él. Perseo lo tenía de la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello — Quería saludar a todos — el otro no estaba prestando atención a sus quejidos.

— Yo te quiero saludar más de cerca — susurro al oído de Teseo mordiéndole ligeramente el lóbulo haciendo que el otro suelte un leve gemido y sus brazos caigan a sus lados — Quiero que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños — comenzó a llevarlo a la cama y el otro se dejó mientras lo besaba en la boca.


	30. 29 (final)

**_N/A: Y si esto comenzó con 18 adivinen como termina 7u7 ~_**

**_No me salió tan lindo pero espero les guste :3_**

**_Wonka dijo gonzenlo ~_**

**_Y comienzan las cursivas /._./_**

**_Y este es el final :3_**

_Teseo sonrió mientras Perseo seguía besando su cuello y dejando una que otra marca en este, pronto el mayor lo había tumbado en la cama y lo miraba con deseo y pasión. Perseo estaba extasiado mirando la sonrisa pícara de su novio en sus labios. Comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa pues le estaba estorbando para observar el excelente cuerpo de su novio._

_La chaqueta y la camisa pronto quedaron de lado, la camisa de Perseo siguió el camino de estas, pronto las manos de Perseo estaban en la retina del Jean de Teseo, una mano se introdujo en su interior tocando deliberadamente el miembro de su novio que soltó un sonoro gemido ante esto._

_\- Tessy esta caliente - susurro el hijo de Zeus mientras se acomodaba a lado de su amado sin sacar su mano de los boxers del contrario y comenzaba a moverla despacio._

_\- Eso... ah... ah - la estimulación que el otro le estaba dando lo tenía excitado y apenas lo dejaba balbucear algo entendible, lo que solo hacía sonreír más a Perseo._

_\- Te gusta, lo sé - Se jactó el hijo de Zeus mirando el rostro de Teseo que se tornaba rojo, este se volteó dándole la espalda y sacando su mano de donde la tenía - No hagas eso Tessy - susurro el mayor pues el otro se había encogido hecho bolita avergonzado de que se evitará tan fácilmente ante el toque del otro._

_A Perseo le parecía adorable que hiciera eso, ver la espalda desnuda de su novio, poder recorrer esta sin restricción alguna. Esa misma espalda que solo podía soñar con tocar hace meses, ahora era suya. Comenzó a besar la espalda de Teseo haciendo que este se estremezca y suelte un jadeo. Sus manos comenzaron a rodear a Teseo y pronto tomaron de prisionero a su erección._

_\- No... no... - una vez más el hijo de Poseidón apenas podía hablar mientras el otro besaba su cuello y lo masturbaba despacio, solo gemidos podían salir de la boca de Teseo. Es que las manos de Perseo eran malditamente buenas en lo que hacían._

_Perseo le dio la vuelta a Teseo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, Teseo no se quejó solo paseaba mientras sus ojos verdemar se clavaba en los azules eléctricos de su novio, este le sonrió y se acercó a besarlo mientras sus manos se deshacían de los pantalones y el bóxer que cargaba hoy el cumpleañero._

_Las manos de Teseo tampoco se quedaron quietas, comenzaron a pasearse por el torso desnudo del hijo de Zeus que solo se levantó un momento para poder retirar en su totalidad las prendas del azabache de ojos verdemar y de las suyas propias._

_\- Eres demasiado hermoso - susurro en un tono dulce Perseo mientras acomodaba y abría las piernas de Teseo sobre las suyas, este solo desvió la mirada y puso una mano sobre su rostro._

_\- Solo soy alguien - susurro y el otro pronto quitó su mano de su cara y le sonrió antes de besarlo._

_\- Eres alguien muy hermoso - Perseo estaba embelesado y Teseo solo sonrió de lado con la mirada baja._

_Perseo se veía tan seguro de sí mismo y en verdad lo estaba, Teseo en cambio todavía llevaba sus cruces y a pesar de que todos lo creyeran ególatra, no lo era para nada pero eso solo lo sabían quienes de verdad llegaban a conocerlo. Ahora Perseo lo conocía demasiado bien._

_Perseo comenzó a meter su mano en la entrada de Teseo que soltó un jadeo y se estremeció, el primer dedo comenzó a moverse despacio en su interior, la otra mano del antiguo rey de Micenas en cambio comenzó a encargarse de la erección de Teseo, este quería detener las manos de su novio pero los movimientos que hacía con ellas no le dejaban pensar ni actuar._

_\- Se que te gusta - afirmó Perseo, sonriendo ante el rostro sonrojado de Teseo que solo mordía uno de sus dedos sin poder hablar._

_Pronto estuvieron dentro dos dedos y los movimientos fueron más rápidos, en principio Teseo gimió adolorido pero pronto todo se convirtió en placer, el tercer dedo entró sin problemas justo cuando la excitación del hijo de Poseidón no daba más. Quiso retenerla pero una sola lamida de parte de Perseo le hizo flaquear y llegar al punto extremo._

_\- Teseo malo, no debías correrte aún - medio reprendió Perseo mientras lo acomodaba bien y lamia el semen de sus manos por la eyaculación de Teseo._

_\- No tenías... no... - trato de disculparse Teseo jadeante, el otro se acomodó bien y comenzó a introducir su miembro en su interior, causando que el hijo de Poseidón se estremezca._

_\- Shhhh - susurro Perseo mientras terminaba de entrar en Teseo, había extrañado todo eso, todo en él le encantaba, cada gemido, cada sonrojo y lo vulnerable que se veía cuando lo hacían. Se acercó a él y este se aferró a su espalda._

_\- Tú eres malo - susurro a su oído Teseo y se movió un poco indicando que estaba listo para que se mueva. Perseo comenzó a moverse despacio sintiendo como Teseo comenzaba a besar su cuello y hombro._

_\- El que se ha corrido has sido tu, así que tu eres el malo Tessy - murmuró Perseo tomándolo entre sus brazos y haciendo que quede sentado sobre él, el hijo de Poseidón se adaptó rápido a la posición y comenzó a saltar un poco sobre la erección de su novio._

_\- No... eres tú - beso los labios de su novio mientras este pasaba las manos por su espalda, él sostenía su rostro entre sus manos y pronto estas empezaron a viajar por su espalda arañandola un poco mientras seguía saltando._

_Perseo comenzó a controlar los movimientos y a hacerlos más rápidos y bruscos, haciendo que los dos suelten sonoros gemidos que inundaban la habitación, se besaban con necesidad, como si este fuera el aire que necesitaban y que les había hecho falta todo este tiempo._

_Perseo pronto termino dentro de Teseo pero su excitación no terminó ahí, hizo que el hijo de Poseidón se volteara y quedara en cuatro solo para él, tenía vista perfecta del trasero de su novio y su entrada mojada y algo enrojecida por la acción previa, además que podía notar que no era el único excitado._

_\- Te amo Tes - susurro contra la espalda del hijo de Poseidón que solo estaba contra la cama sintiendo como el otro solo se frotaba contra él pero no entraba._

_\- También te amo... - comenzaba a jadear y Perseo estaba siendo malo, solo seguía frotándose sin entrar - Perseo... hazlo... por favor - su pecho estaba contra la cama y sus caderas elevadas, miro por encima del hombro. Él nunca suplicaba por nada pero con Perseo siempre le tocaba hacer eso._

_\- Pídelo de nuevo - sonrío burlón el hijo de Zeus besando la espalda de Teseo provocando que tenga un espasmo._

_\- Perseo... por favor... hazme tuyo - a Perseo le parecía lo más tierno, su novio estaba con las mejillas rojas, los ojos suplicantes y su mejilla contra la cama, el sudor estaba presente y hacia que su rostro brillara._

_No quiso ser más cruel con él y por fin introdujo su miembro en la entrada que parecía necesitada de atención igual que la erección de Teseo, que también comenzó a masajear mientras lo penetraba. Los jadeos y sonidos obscenos no se hicieron esperar. La mano de Perseo sabía que debía hacer, bajaba y subía por todo el pene de su novio sin restricción alguna, apretaba la punta y la soltaba._

_Teseo solo movía sus caderas un poco fuerte golpeándose contra la erección de su novio que nunca lo mantenía muy lejos. Perseo lo mantenía sujeto con su mano libre de la cintura, así controlaba los movimientos de su hiperactivo novio que se terminaría haciendo daño si lo dejaba en libertad. Los dos pronto llegaron al éxtasis, Teseo termino en la mano de Perseo y este en el interior de Teseo pero no por eso salió de su interior._

_\- Eres demasiado hermoso - susurro Perseo mientras se acomodaba sin salir de Teseo junto a este en la cama y aún le daba unas cuantas estocadas._

_\- Tu eres hermoso y malo, no me has dejado hacer nada - murmuró un agitado Teseo mientras Perseo besaba su cuello sin salir de él, porque la verdad no quería salir de él._

_\- Los cumpleañeros solo deben disfrutar en su día - susurro el hijo de Zeus, amaba mucho al hijo de Poseidón y más cuando este tenía la sonrisa que cargaba ahora en los labios._

_\- Veras en el tuyo - respondió Teseo y Perseo por fin salió de él, el de ojos verdemar se volteó quedando frente a frente con su amado - Te amo Perseo -_

_\- Y yo te amo a ti Tessy - acaricio el rostro de su novio, había extrañado esa mirada, sus ojos brillantes y sus besos, todo de él mucho más de lo que queria admitir._

_\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi no-vida - Teseo se abrazó a Perseo y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de él, el otro acarició su cabello despacio._

_\- Igual tu - murmuró Perseo mientras veía como el otro cerraba los ojos._

_Los dos habían olvidado por completo la fiesta que estaba abajo pero poco importaba esto si los dos solo querían amarse como solo ellos sabían, con la fuerza que pueden amarse dos almas para toda la eternidad y solo eso. Porque así se vivía un amor de Elíseos_


	31. Extra con Afrodita y Eros

**_N/A: Este no ha sido revisado por mi beta, así que disculpen cualquier error._**

**_:3 Porque si ellos tienen la culpa de todo. _**

En algún lugar del Olimpo hay un gran templo con muchas flores alrededor, una mesa muy hermosa de color blanco, asientos antiguos y con aires de elegancia. Este lugar solo puede pertenecer a alguien con gran conocimiento de moda y belleza por el aura radiante que tenía el lugar con muy pocas cosas. Una mujer salió del templo, traía puesto un vestido de color turquesa abierto desde el muslo hasta el tobillo de un lado, unos tacones muy finos de color plata que relucian, no se podía distinguir bien su color de cabello ni el tipo de este y sus ojos mostraban todos los colores existentes y más.

Se sentó con gran elegancia en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa, el viento parecía acariciar su rostro y besarlo, su cabello volaba libre, sus labios estaban con un tono suave de Carmín, su maquillaje era impecable. Sobre la mesa había algunos bocaditos y unas tazas de té junto con una tetera caliente. Era la hora del té.

— Casi no llegas, cariño — dijo la mujer, su voz era como el terciopelo, suave y acariciarle. El viento soplo un poco más fuerte y pronto delante de ella estaba un hombre simplemente hermoso.

Tenía el cabello de color negro, unos labios rosados y carnosos, un cabello y ojos parecidos a los de ella, su tes era blanca y su piel se veía completamente delicada y sin imperfecciones.

— Madre — sonrió el recién llegado mirando a la mujer, ella hizo el ademán de que se sentara y el al instante ocupo un lugar junto a ella.

El te se sirvió de forma mágica mientras ella tomaba una galleta con delicadeza.

— ¿No me digas que los has visto sin mi? — decía el hombre y ella soltó una risita melodiosa.

— Por supuesto que no, cariño — ella movió la mano y pronto delante de ella apareció una gran pantalla que mostraba a algunas parejas bailando.

— Más vale, la última vez lo viste sin mi y eso que yo fui quien le pidió ayuda a Morfeo — se quejó él como niño pequeño.

— Los sueños fueron perfectos, no podía no verlos apenas se transmitían — rodo los ojos ella — Ver las caras del hijo de Poseidón — casi suelta un chillido de la emoción que sentía.

— Tuve que ver la repetición no fue justo — se cruzó de brazos él mirando a la mujer que solo río ladina.

— Pero te lo compense dándole de casualidad esa fórmula a Lamia — susurro ella de forma traviesa — Y mira que no era agradable conversar con ella — hizo un puchero.

— Si, si, no voy a negar que eso hizo todo interesante — tomo delicadamente la taza de té y bebió un sorbo mientras sonreía, ella hizo lo mismo — No se como Poseidón puede hacer hijos así —

— Siempre me han dado de las mejores historias — ella sonrió ladina — Y pensar que él tuvo que ir hasta los Elíseos para dejarse atrapar — negó con la cabeza de forma divertida mientras sonreía.

— Dímelo a mi, cuantas veces no intente flecharlo. Era escurridizo — se quejó el hombre mientras tomaba una galleta y la comía viendo como en la pantalla un azabache de ojos azules arrastraba a uno de ojos verdemar a una habitación.

— Siempre saltando y huyendo del amor pero no siempre se puede hacer eso — ella siguió sonriendo viendo como él azabache de ojos azules tumbaba al otro a la cama.

— El amor es universal y siempre llegará a todos — asintió el hombre mirando como se comían a besos los dos chicos.

— Como Apolo — suspiro — Hace siglos que no dejaba que lo emparejara — sonrío con ensoñación.

— Me hubiese gustado más emparejar al chico con el de Hades — hizo un mohín y ella le miró fijamente.

— Nunca — afirmo la diosa — Desde que nació lo destine para Apolo —

— Tu siempre haciendo cosas a mis espaldas — rezongó él — Pero igual, el hijo del Dios me era una opción más interesante —

— Esa pareja también me encanta — volvió a poner atención a lo que hacían los de la pantalla — Verlo tan sumiso — ella inhalo con fuerza y luego soltó el aire despacio.

— Son lindos sonrojados Himero hace un trabajo de lo mejor — mordió su labio mirando como el de ojos azules embestia al de ojos verdemar.

— Son mi pareja favorita de los Elíseos — sonrió ella y luego apareció otra pantalla donde se veía a un rubio con una pelirroja — Y hay otras que aún son interesantes a pesar de no tener acción —

— ¿Otra vez tienen de esas charlas? — pregunto él sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

— Si vieras lo preocupada que estaba cuando se me escapó sin querer que él corría peligro — río mirando la pequeña pantalla. El hombre sonrió de lado, le parecía gracioso eso de forma decirle "sin querer".

— Ya me imagino, seguro su rostro fue un poema, tanto como él de Apolo cuando vio que Percy no despertaba — Ella movió la mano en la pequeña pantalla, ahora veía a un azabache de ojos verdemar con un rubio que reían por lo bajo.

— Le prometí un amor interesante al Dios y a él, debo cumplir mis promesas — sonrió ladina mientras los veía besarse.

— Yo creo que ellos piensan que ya ha sido demasiado interesante madre — comento el hombre aún viendo como los de la pantalla seguían en su acto de lujuria.

— Lo sé, pero es que ellos dan para eso y más. Espero que algún día él acepte la inmortalidad — se estremeció como si la idea le fuera demasiado excitante — Apercy seria mi pareja favorita para la eternidad — abrazo la pantalla que tenía entre sus manos.

— Si no acepta igual tendríamos Perteo, si que me costaron estos dos, morfeo se va a cobrar muy caro los sueños que le dio a Teseo — mordió su labio mirando como se seguían moviendo los de la pantalla grande.

— Amo a mis tres shipps, Apercy, Perteo y Solangelo, no se que haría sin ellos — miro en la pantalla como los dos jóvenes ya estaban agotados y llegando al éxtasis.

— Tal vez vivir de tus otros miles de shipps en el mundo — rodo los ojos el y ella lo vio mal dejando la pequeña pantalla de lado.

— Ninguno se les compara a ellos, tal vez el de mi hija con el de Júpiter, o el de la pequeña de Plutón con el de Marte o el de Herfestos con Calipso pero los demás que existen el mundo no son nada con respecto a ellos — chaqueo la lengua ella y vio como los chicos ya caían rendidos.

— Si, si, ya se, amas los shipps que puedes hacer de los mestizos porque sus vidas amorosas son más intensas que las de un mortal. Además que el sexo de ellos es más salvaje y divertido — sonrió con picardía el hombre.

— Y sus historias son más trágicas — suspiro y vio como los chicos de la pantalla grande se abrazaban y dormían.

— Y por ende más entretenidas — aceptó el hombre.

— Lo que no me espere fue que apareciera Tritón, sabia que amaba a los semidioses pero por lo visto eso ha crecido — un brillo aprecio en sus ojos.

— Oh, no vayas a empezar de nuevo madre — él negó con la cabeza — Poseidón ya te ha dicho que no vuelvas a hacerlo con él — ella hizo un puchero.

— No es mi culpa que la primera haya terminado así y que en la segunda Helios se entrometa — se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruño en su asiento.

— Como sea, él te dijo que lo dejaras en paz, eso si es que quieres seguir seca y que tu maquillaje no se convierta en agua con solo tu toque — ella soltó un quejido.

— Mi sobrino no debería ser tan cruel — hizo un puchero — Todos necesitan amor y él lo sabe —

— Y dijo que Tritón le iba a decir cuando puedas volver a hacerlo — replico el hombre comiendo otra galleta.

— Hace siglos que ni lo intenta, se enclaustro en el castillo de su padre y no sale — rodo los ojos y resoplo.

— Perder a un amor no es fácil, lo sabes madre — respondió él limpiando sus manos y rostro.

— Lo sé mejor que nadie querido Eros — ella lo vio divertida pero en sus ojos había un pequeño brillo de tristeza, tal vez recordando a algunas de sus antiguas parejas favoritas.

— No te pongas mal por todos ellos, algunos encontraron el amor justo ahí abajo — consoló Eros y ella sonrió un poco.

— Como mi bella Silena y Charles — miro las flores del gran jardín que les rodeaba — Su boda fue demasiado hermosa —

— Ni me lo recuerdes, su vestido era fantástico — Bebió un poco más de té — El té ha estado delicioso como siempre —

— Gracias, sabes que lo hago especial para ti — Ella desapareció miro las pantallas y veía como un azabache de ojos oscuros se comía a besos con un rubio de ojos azules — El amor, el amor, el amor —

— Tan difícil y tan hermoso — el limpio sus manos delicadamente de las migajas de galletas.

— Lo que hiciste sufrir al pequeño de Hades — ella lo miró con reproche.

— Él se lo busco, nadie puede huir del amor. No iba a esperar con él como con Teseo — refutó el hombre cruzándose de brazos — Mira cuantos siglos tuve que esperar para que caiga rendido —

— Pero no tenías que ser tan cruel con él, ya había pasado bastante — hizo un puchero ella haciendo a un lado la taza de té y el rodo los ojos.

— Contigo siempre son más fáciles madre, tus parejas no tienen miedo de gritar lo que sienten a los cuatro vientos. Estúpidos mortales que llenan de miedo a mis pequeños amantes — suspiro él con dramatismo poniéndose de pies y acomodando su ropa.

— Lo sé cariño, lo sé — ella suspiro — A veces ni a las mías las dejan en paz — movio las manos y todo desapareció mientras se ponía de pie.

— Ahora si me disculpas mi esposa me espera — hizo una reverencia hacia su madre que solo suspiro resignada.

— Ve, ve — le hizo de la mano mientras el desaparecía. Ella espero un momento a que él se fuera por completo y trajo de nuevo la pequeña pantalla — Me faltan solo dos — susurro viendo a un castaño de ojos verde mar conversar con una chica de cabello castaño mientras en un sofá estaba sentado el dios mensajero de los mares bebiendo algo pero siendo vigilado por una ninfa. Ella sonrió con malicia.

Porque los dioses del amor nunca están quietos y ellos hacen su trabajo incluso en los lugares más remotos e inhóspitos del mundo.

Porque hasta en los Elíseos el amor te seguirá.

El amor será universal hasta más allá de la eternidad.

**_N/A: :3 espero les gustará._**


	32. 30 (Epílogo)

**_N/A: — Deja esto aquí y se va — Ahora si, se terminó — susurra y desaparece en bruma marina — _**

La fiesta de Teseo pasó, los días siguieron su curso. Percy entrenó con sus hermanos, era visitado de vez en cuando por su bello novio el Dios del sol y se acostumbró rápido a la vida de ahí, recibió unas cuantas visitas durante su estadía y también visitó a algunas personas que estaban ahí.

— ¿Ya empacaste todo? — pregunto el rubio de ojos azules a su novio que veía la habitación que había estado ocupando durante estos meses que estuvo ahí.

— Si, creo que no olvido nada — el chico toco su barbilla con su dedo índice aún mirando todo, camino y reviso el baño, la mesa de noche y vio abajo la cama por última vez — No, no se queda nada —

— Bien, entonces es hora de irnos — el chico rubio le ayudo a poner de pie y acaricio sus mejillas — Te hace falta algo de sol real — beso la punta de su nariz haciendo reír al azabache.

— Entonces tendré que hablar con mi novio para que vayamos a la playa — murmuró sonriendo de lado y el rubio beso sus labios.

— Apuesto que el aceptara gustoso — hablo contra los labios del azabache que sonreía.

— Lamento interrumpir este mágico momento — dijo una voz divertida de otro azabache desde la puerta haciendo que los dos se suelten algo sonrojados por ser atrapados así — Recuerden que papá los espera en la superficie, se muere por verlo —

— Pero lo vio ayer en el mensaje iris — se quejó el rubio abrazando la cintura del azabache que estaba a su lado.

— Quiere verlo en persona tarado — espetó otra voz y pronto se dejó ver otro muchacho de cabellos negros largo y ojos verdemar como los otros dos jóvenes.

— No me llames así — gruño el rubio mirando mal al recién llegado, este solo sonrió de lado y con un movimiento hizo que el muchacho que el rubio abrazaba desapareciera de ahí y apareciera a su lado — ¡Ey! —

— Vamos ya, yo te llevaré o con este no llegarás nunca — gruño el de cabello largo, el otro solo parpadeo mientras que el otro reía de las caras del rubio que estaba haciendo que la habitación se caliente más. De la nada le cayó agua encima — No quiero que quemes el castillo de mi padre —

— Tritón se veía divertido — dijo otra voz acercandose y viendo como el azabache que quedaba en la habitación solo reía — ¿Por qué? — miro dentro de la habitación y había un muy malhumorado rubio que estaba mojado — Oh ya veo porque — abrazo al azabache — Deja de reírte de él, Tes — alzo el rostro del otro y beso su boca.

— Ese cretino me las pagará — murmuraba el rubio mientras se escurría el agua de la ropa e intentaba secarse sin éxito alguno.

— Tú tienes la culpa Apolo, esta molesto porque la semana pasada dejaste a Percy esperando junto al lago — regaño el azabache de ojos verdemar mientras se abrazaba al de ojos azules — El llamo justo cuando regreso y sabes que no le gusta verlo triste desde lo que pasó con esas brujas —

— Y yo ya intenté decirle que no fue mi culpa, padre se empeñó en que debía ayudar a Hera con puntería para matar a Pitón — replico el dios del sol apretando los puños, vaya que le había desagradado perderse de una hermosa cita con su Oasis por estar ayudando a su madrastra, aunque debía admitir que el estar entre mortales la había cambiado bastante.

— Y nosotros lo sabemos pero tu sabes que igual le molesta a Tritón, después de todo nuestro hermanito bebé estuvo preocupado por ti todo el día hasta que mandaste a Hermes a avisar — concluyó Teseo mientras comenzaba a caminar a las escaleras seguido por Perseo que se encogió de hombros mirando a Apolo. El Dios suspiro y avanzo detrás de ellos.

Pronto estaban abajo, las maletas de Percy estaban en manos de Orión y junto a este estaba Tritón que estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando a Apolo, este rodo los ojos mientras llegaba a lado de su Oasis y rodeaba su cintura con su brazo.

— Hasta que llegaste — bufo el mensajero de los mares y comenzó a mover la mano, pronto trajo a Jason junto a ellos, traía sus maletas y lentes con él.

— Bien, adiós Perseo. Fue un gusto estar aquí y entrenar — le dio la mano al hijo de Zeus y este le dio un apretón antes de soltarse.

— También fue un gusto, eres un romano poco romano y eso fue agradable — sonrío de lado volviendo a lado de su novio.

— Si porque tengo Bro que no es muy romano, ni griego tampoco — se acomodó los lentes viendo a Percy que solo río mientras Apolo depositaba un beso en su cuello.

— Bueno ya, es hora de irnos — gruño Tritón, para los presentes su padre le estaba obligando a hacer esto, pero en realidad se había ofrecido solo para molestar la vida de Apolo y de paso vengarse por hacer poner triste a Percy.

La bruma verde mar los envolvió a los cuatro mientras hacían de la mano a los que quedaban en el castillo. Cuando volvieron a aparecer estaba en las costas de Long Island. Frente a ellos estaba el padre de Percy, su padrastro, su madre que llevaba en brazos a la bebé y a su lado estaban Piper y Thalia.

— Al fin han llegado — gruño la azabache de ojos azules mirando al rubio con lentes.

— Disculpa la tardanza — sonrío Jason y Piper no espero más y se lanzo a sus brazos.

— Te extrañé demasiado Chispitas — susurro ella contra sus brazos, el se alejó un poco y reviso su rostro. Temia lagrimas en los ojos y aprecia haber tenido una batalla feroz, había una herida en su labio.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — pregunto preocupado por ella, habían tenido una discusión antes de que él se fuera. Paso con suavidad su pulgar sobre la herida, ella hizo una leve mueca pero se volvió a abrazar en él.

— Me alegra tanto que hayas ido a los Elíseos, te amo Jason — susurro lo último contra el pecho de él y se hecho a llorar, él la abrazó y miraba al resto sin entender que había pasado.

— La única respuesta que te puedo dar es Hera — dijo Thalia mirando a su hermano, él abrazó a la castaña suavemente y acarició su cabello.

— Fue una excelente idea enviarte ahí — susurraba Sally abrazando a su hijo y acariciando su cabello.

— Debieron sufrir mucho aquí arriba — se abrazó con fuerza a su madre y aspiró su aroma.

Poseidón sonreía a sus dos hijos, el inmortal se hizo indiferente mientras empujaba a Apolo y luego desaparecía de ahí. El Dios del sol solo le vio mal y refunfuñó algo de dioses mensajeros que más vale que no se pongan bajo el sol por mucho tiempo porque buscaría una forma de quemarlo con su carro.

— Bueno Percy, hay alguien que también te extraño mucho — dijo Paul mostrándole la pequeña bebé que tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a los de Sally. El nombrado se soltó del agarre de su madre y fue hasta donde la bebé.

— Es preciosa — murmuró viendo a su pequeña hermana — Mira esos ojos y esas manitos, sus piecitos — estaba encantado mirando a la bebé.

— Tu te ves más divino con un bebe en brazos amor — dijo un sonriente dios del sol y con eso se ganó una mala mirada del padre del muchacho.

— Si, muy lindo pero esa bebé será la única que cargue en mucho mucho tiempo — Mascullo Poseidón viendo con advertencia a Apolo que solo trago saliva.

— Por supuesto, a menos que mamá me de más hermanos — sonrío Percy viendo a su padre sin enterarse de nada. Poseidón le devolvió el gesto y miró a Apolo con furia.

— O te los de tu padre, lo que espero no suceda — dijo otra voz llegando a la playa y pronto vieron a una mujer de pelo castaño con pinzas de cangrejo en su cabeza. Paul miró a Sally como preguntando quién era ella.

— Anfitrite, la esposa de Poseidón — susurro Sally poniéndose a su lado y tomando la bebé de los brazos de Percy.

— Percy — la mujer le sonrió al chico y pronto lo abrazó — Oh, como te extrañé — lo miro a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla. Percy le sonrió mientras le abrazó.

— Yo también y Teseo le mando saludos y esto — busco entre sus bolsillos y saco de esta un pequeño álbum — Dijo que las tomo en secreto el día de su cumpleaños — susurro a su oído y la mujer sonrió abriendo un poco el libro.

— Se lo agradeceré cuando lo vea — asintió guardando el álbum entre su ropa y le guiñó un ojo al chico.

— Bueno pero y a que hora me saludas a mi — se quejo Thalia y pronto él la abrazo lentandola y haciéndole dar vueltas.

— Extrañe todo, se los aseguro. Ya quiero ver a los del campamento — sonrió a más no poder.

— Oh si, hay alguien a quien le vas a caer muy bien, come como tu — comento Thalia y luego abrazo a Jason que había estado consolando a Piper y enterándose de que Leo ya había llegado.

— Ya quiero conocerla — Apolo abrazo a Percy, todos sonreían.

Todos caminaron hacia el campamento mestizo, tuvieron una grandiosa fiesta, se presentaron a los nuevos campistas. En el Olimpo Afrodita admiraba en la pantalla a sus shipps favoritos, el hijo de Hades y de Apolo estaban en la fiesta, estaban abrazados.

— El amor, es lo mejor — ella suspiro y vio su pantalla de los Elíseos — No importa dónde sea que estes, el amor te atrapará — guiño un ojo mientras sonreía coqueta.

Porque los dioses del amor siguen haciendo de las suyas, no importa donde estés, ni a donde llegues. Hasta en los Elíseos puedes caer bajo sus redes y flechas.

N/A: Agradecimiento:

**_Agradezco a todos los que leyeron esto y a mi Beta que reviso algunos capítulos._**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer esta locura mía_**

**_Att: Administración Kleopever que los quiere mucho _**


	33. Extra: Cumpleaños de Perseo

**_N/A: Porque lo estaban esperando también lo pondré en One shot teorías y más._**

Perseo sabía que su gran día estaba por llegar, estaba por cumplir un año más de estar ahí en los Elíseos: Lo que se traducía como su cumpleaños. Lo cual sería algo verdaderamente emocionante ¿Verdad? Porque bueno una vez al año, eras la persona más importante para los demás, una vez al año eres el centro de atención y era como volver a ser el rey amado, cariñoso, alegre y con un montón de súbditos que te adoraban.

Pero este día no era como los otros, se suponía que tendría que ser alegre, feliz, acogedor, vibrante de energía positiva y etc. Pero lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Perseo era una cosa:

Cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su novio cuando este cumplió años.

Esta noche a Perseo le tocaba estar abajo.

Le tocaba ser el que recibe.

Le tocaba entregar... bueno, se entiende ¿no?

Y como buen rey activo que era, se estaba paseando de un lado a otro, trataba de encontrar la forma de decirle a su dulce y hermoso novio, que amaba más que a nadie en todo el inframundo; que era imposible para él ser el de abajo.

No era por miedo a que le vaya a doler, por supuesto que no, él sabía que no dolería. Porque ¿No dolería, verdad? ¿Si iba a poder caminar, no? ¿Si podría estar sobre sus pies después? ¿Solo sería en esta ocasión verdad? No, no, no, esto no iba a pasar, el tenía que convencer a Teseo de que escoja otra opción para hacer ese día.

—¡Percecito! —la voz animada de su novio lo hizo detenerse y salir de sus lastimosos pensamientos. Ver su carita toda iluminada como la de un niño cuando le dan un juguete nuevo, no tenía precio, el amaba la expresión que traía en el rostro.

—Hola, Tes —se acercó y tomó sus mejillas en sus manos para besar sus labios, ese sabor salado que tanto amaba lo tranquilizaba. Teseo rodeó su cintura con sus manos y se separó lentamente.

—¿Listo para tu cumpleaños? —Y ahí estaba la palabra que estaba torturando a Perseo: Cumpleaños —Mis hermanos dijeron que ya estaba todo listo abajo, los invitados llegaran pronto —

—Eh, si, ahora estaba terminando de vestirme para bajar —beso de nuevo sus labios, Teseo lo alejo de inmediato.

—Me alegra mucho —sonrío por un momento, luego su expresión cambió a una más seductora, alejo una de sus manos de la cintura de su novio y tomo su barbilla —Te aseguro que pasaras el mejor cumpleaños de tu no vida —susurro despacio haciendo que su aliento golpe contra los labios de Perseo que se quedo sin saber que hacer del todo —Y una noche que no olvidarás —depósito un beso suave sobre sus labios y luego lo soltó —Te esperamos abajo —volvió a su personalidad infantil y se fue corriendo.

—Ya me doy por muerto de nuevo —murmuró mirando por donde se fue su novio, era imposible que él vaya a desistir de la idea de ser el activo esa noche. Estaba seguro que Teseo venía esperando esto desde hace mucho.

Perseo soltó un suspiro tembloroso, esperaba que este día fuera muy muy muy largo, interminable. Se miró al espejo, terminó de acomodar su Corona en sus cabeza, acomodó la camisa de color azul rey que cargaba. Su fiesta era informal, pero no por eso dejaba de verse elegante como el rey que era.

Bajo las escaleras una vez que estuvo listo, todo el castillo estaba engalanado. Como único habitante de este, había tenido que pedir ayuda a sus "primos" los hijos de Poseidón y a algunos descendientes de él. Observo a todos mientras bajaba.

Orión estaba siendo molestado por Zoe, los dos se llevaban como hermanos ahora que estaban ahí. Cuando estuvieron en tierra fue igual, se decía que por eso le tomó más odio a los hombres de lo que ya les tenía, por la supuesta traición de Orión hacia Artemisa, pero cuando supo la verdad todo se aclaró y estaban volviendo a hacer los amigos que eran.

Belerofonte estaba lo que a él le parecía huyendo de Aquiles, lo cuál era imposible de hacer porque el rubio podía ser muy persistente si se lo proponía. El castaño caería pronto bajo sus encantos. Bueno desde que Aquiles no encontró a Patroclo ahí, porque había renacido, habia encontrado una fascinación por Belerofonte. Perseo no entendía porque no le daba una oportunidad, no es como que no hubiese salido con hombres antes, pero bueno era su no-vida, así que no se metía en ella.

—¡Perseo! —Teseo corrió hasta él, Perseo sonrió terminando de bajar las escaleras para tomarlo por la cintura y abrazarlo. —Ya llegó el cumpleañero —aviso a los demás.

Todos aplaudieron y lo felicitaron mientras el seguía abrazando a Teseo, no se le antojaba dejarlo. Este se veía demasiado hermoso, según sus ojos, así que no quería que se lo roben. Había algunas y algunos que aún querían algo con él, Perseo les había notado cuando paseaban por las calles de los Elíseos. Le hacían de ojitos a su novio, le sonreían coquetamente, le guiñaban ojos y hasta lo abrazaban demasiado alababan su olor a mar.

Eso era lo que no le agradaba de los nuevos de los Elíseos, se emocionaban mucho y pretendían conquistar héroes antiguos. Pero era algo que él no iba a dejar que pase y confiaba en que Teseo no cayera bajo el encanto de nadie más.

—Vamos a bailar —Teseo tomo su mano y lo arrastro a la pista de baile, habían muchos más bailando pero Perseo solo tenía ojos para Teseo —¿Te estas divirtiendo? —pregunto con su sonrisa habitual.

—Si —susurro antes de besar sus labios y atraerlo más hacia si agarrandolo por la cintura, no lo quería soltar nunca.

—Me alegro —susurro Teseo cuando se soltaron, reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Perseo —Pero esta noche disfrutarás más —mordió su oído con delicadeza y un corrientaso atravesó el cuerpo, algo que le encantaba por alguna razón.

Se abrazó más a Teseo y bailaron pegados. Toda la fiesta estuvieron juntos, saludaron a las personas, disfrutaron de la comida. Teseo quería arrancar la cabeza de cada chica que se acercaba a besar la mejilla de Perseo. Perseo debía abrazarlo bien por la cintura para que no saltara como una piraña y se comiera a algún invitado.

—No tenía porque acercarse tanto —Teseo estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, también un leve puchero estaba en sus labios.

—Solo me deseo feliz cumpleaños, Tes —lo giro despacio para que quedara frente a él, se veía adorable todo enojado —Además sabe que yo te amo a ti —beso su puchero hasta que el otro profundizó el beso.

—En un rato te doy tu regalo —susurro Teseo cuando se alejaron, eso era justo lo que no quería Perseo.

—Tes, sobre eso... —comenzó a decir pero se calló al ver el rostro de su novio, tenía un brillo de diversión y picardía en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? Te aseguro que te gustara —él estaba divertido y muy feliz por lo que harían. Bueno más bien por lo que le pasaría a Perseo y a su trasero.

—No lo dudo Tessy —Perseo sonrió de forma forzada, no podía matarle la ilusión a su novio. Seguro lo llevaba planeando desde el día de su cumpleaños. Perseo trago saliva, se tendría que aguantar todo, si Teseo se dejó por él, lo mínimo era dejarlo hacerlo aunque sea una vez.

Aunque Perseo no quería, la fiesta terminó. Pudo apreciar como algunos más que irse eran arrastrados por otros, aunque fueran almas podían emborracharse con vino especial, hecho por hijos de Dioniso y Baco.

—Disfruta tu noche Teseo, lamentamos que después no te veamos Perseo —Decía Belerofonte divertido haciendo que Perseo enrojecia y deseaba tener su espada.

—Deja de fastidiar —Orión lo empujo para que camine mientras el castaño reía.

—Solo decía la verdad —se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba la corona y caminaba.

—Si, claro. Ah y Aquiles vendrá mañana al castillo, haber si sigues hablando con la verdad —decía Orión adelantándose.

—¿Cómo que irá al castillo? ¡Orión! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —los dos se fueron hacia su castillo, eran los últimos que quedaban ahí aparte de Perseo y Teseo.

—¡Adiós! —Teseo tenía la mano de Perseo entrelazada con la suya mientras se despedía —Y ahora —adquirió un tono seductor que Perseo adoraba —Es hora de tu regalo —tiro de su mano.

_Perseo se dejó llevar como manso cordero al matadero. Literalmente así se sentía. Subieron las escaleras despacio, Teseo por momentos se volteaba a besarlo y a dejar alguna caricia en su mejilla, a Perseo le estaba costando dejar que tome el control de esto, quería abrazarlo y hacerlo suyo ahí donde estaban._

_Pero era la noche de Teseo, él haría lo que quisiera. Perseo suspiro cuando llegaron a su habitación. Teseo lo tomó del cuello y de la cintura mientras lo besaba y retrocedían hasta estar en la cama, le dio la vuelta y el primero en caer tendido fue Perseo._

_Teseo sonrió mientras sus ágiles manos comenzaban a vagar por debajo de la camisa de Perseo y este le rodeaba con sus brazos besándose, sus lenguas estaban jugando a lo que más les gustaba. A ver quién tenía el dominio de quién. Pero esta noche ganaba Teseo. Pronto la camisa de Perseo desapareció igual que sus pantalones y el resto de sus prendas._

_Perseo no supo en qué momento Teseo se las había quitado, habría jurado que su novio solo estaba acariciando su cuerpo. A veces creía que era hijo de Hermes, porque con simples movimientos sutiles ya le había sacado todo mientras él aún estaba perfectamente vestido._

_—Te amo —Teseo acaricio la mejilla de Perseo con suavidad para después besarlo con pasión. Eso le recalcaba a Perseo que era hijo de los mares, primero comenzaba con suavidad y luego iba en aumento como cuando se formaban las olas en la playa._

_Las manos de Teseo provocaban miles de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Perseo, era la misma sensación de la arena deslizándose entre los dedos de los pies cuando el mar estaba revuelto. Eran unas cosquillas que estaban volviendo loco al de ojos azules, su boca buscaba la de Teseo pidiendo más y más, sus propias manos atraían las de Teseo para que lo siguiera tocando cuando este se alejaba solo un poco._

_Las manos de Teseo recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, su boca dejaba restos de besos sobre cada centímetro de su piel, su mano fue tan sutil cuándo tomó su miembro que casi lo hace estallar cuando comenzó a subir y a bajar por él._

_—Argh Tes —apenas podía hablar, las manos de su novio lo estaban matando pero de placer —Espera Tes —trato de pararlo un poco antes de que se metiera su miembro a la boca pero fue imposible, la lengua de él ya se estaba paseando por toda su extensión y la razón de Perseo decidió que era buen momento de abandonarlo._

_La boca de Teseo era caliente y sus labios paseaban suavemente por la extensión del pene de Perseo, su mano masajeaba sus testículos con cuidado. El cuerpo de Perseo estaba completamente en las manos de Teseo y Perseo solo podía acariciar el cabello de él._

_Pronto Teseo estaba encima de él, casi sentado en su regazo, se quitó la ropa radiante y volvió a él Perseo besaba su cuello con deleite, pronto Teseo lo tenía acostado de nuevo y bajo hasta estar abajo de nuevo mientras besaba su abdomen. Fue entonces cuando sintió las manos de Teseo andar en su trasero._

_—Tes, espera, Tes —no pudo decir más, los besos de su amado en su entrepierna y su mano sobre su miembro le hicieron olvidar todo lo demás._

_La respiración de los dos era pesada, pronto Perseo no resistió más y se vino en la mano de Teseo, él la lamió mientras su otra mano se adueñaba de la entrada de Perseo. Primero fue un dedo, apenas sintió su intromisión fue como su algo lo golpeara y luego lo calentará, después fueron dos y estaban jugando dentro de él, los abría, los cerraba, simulaba embestidas que estaban volviendo loco a Perseo._

_Era la primera vez que estaba en esta posición, y la estaba disfrutando demasiado. Su novio era jodidamente bueno con las manos. Pronto lo vio subir de nuevo y posicionarse entre sus piernas, por extraño que parezca las suyas se adueñaron de las caderas de su novio._

_—Voy a hacerlo ahora —susurro roncamente cuando el tercer dedo había entrado con facilidad en Perseo. Perseo solo asintió mientras su boca buscaba besar la de él. Teseo se acomodó y comenzó a introducir su miembro en Perseo, lo hizo con cuidado._

_Perseo gruño cuando estuvo dentro, Teseo lo besó distrayendole del dolor, las manos de Teseo bajaron prestas a tomar el miembro de Perseo entre sus manos, comenzó a masturbarlo. Teseo espero un momento a que Perseo se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro, mientras repartía besos en su cuello y labios, sus manos seguían trabajando._

_—Hazlo ya —murmuró Perseo moviendo sus caderas y Teseo se empezó a mover, hizo un movimiento rápido primero. Eso golpeó algo dentro de Perseo que lo hizo gemir con más fuerza —Otra vez —_

_Teseo obedeció y siguió haciéndolo rápido, los gemidos de Perseo en su oído eran música para él mientras sus manos seguían masturbándole. Las embestidas de Teseo comenzaron a tener un vaivén brusco por momentos pero que a Perseo le encantaban. Era la primera que se sentía así y lo estaba disfrutando, sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda de Teseo cuando este aumento el ritmo._

_—Más, dame más —logro decir entre gemidos mientras Teseo lo acomodaba dejándole sentado sobre sus piernas._

_—¿Te gusta? —pregunto divertido, Perseo no podía responder con palabras, de su boca solo salían gemidos mientras saltaba encima del miembro de Teseo. Teseo beso su cuello y dejo marcas en este, pronto Perseo no resistió más y se vino en el abdomen de ambos, pero no fue el único._

_Sintió como si una corriente de agua se abriera paso en su cuerpo y una electricidad los invadió a los dos, haciendo que se estremezcan mientras se abrazaban. Perseo repartió pequeños besos en el cuello de Teseo que solo reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de él._

_Perseo se empezó a mover queriendo sentir hasta lo último a su novio y después dejó que este lo sacara de encima suyo y saliera de él, lo colocó con cuidado en la cama y luego lo abrazó por la cintura. Ambos desnudos se acomodaron entre las sábanas._

_—Te traeré el desayuno a la cama mañana —Teseo beso dulcemente la frente de Perseo este le sonrió._

_—Oh, espero que sea un buen desayuno —Perseo se adueñó de sus labios mientras sonreían._

_—¿Te gusto tu regalo? —murmuró Teseo paseando su mano por el abdomen de Perseo._

_—Si, tal vez lo acepte más seguido —Perseo pudo ver el brillo travieso de los ojos de Teseo y estaba seguro que ese era su plan desde el principio, que esto le encante para repetirlo más veces —Pero antes pagarás por esta noche —_

_—Cuando puedas caminar, hablamos —Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y Perseo solo río, entrelazaron sus manos mientras se acomodaban para descansar. Teseo abrazó a Perseo pasando su libre mano por debajo de su cuello y la otra en la cintura enlazada con la de Perseo. Este no pensaba soltar la mano de Teseo, adoraba a su novio que no le importaba perder el poder de dominar todo, solo si ese poder lo obtenía Teseo y nadie más._

**_N/A: Porque el mar es suave y rudo cuando quiere 7u7r_**

**_Espero que les gustara XD._**


End file.
